


Считаем до двух

by LS777



Category: EXO (Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, First Time, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jinwoo, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Как найти настоящую любовь? По стуку сердца, запаху или поступкам человека? А если ты влюбился впервые и тебя предали? Забыть и уйти или простить и жить дальше? Каждый выбирает сам.





	1. Ким Джину

**Author's Note:**

> Неканонные пары. Главный пейринг указан сразу, по ходу написания будут добавляться новые. Пар много и о каждой из них будет рассказано.  
> Изначально планировалось как бессюжетное общажное порево, но сюжет внезапно влез, никого не спрашивая))  
> Предупреждения также будут добавляться по мере написания. Осторожно, много нецензурных слов!!!!!!!!  
> Сеул-АУ, Университет-АУ. Многие реалии Кореи смешаны с российскими реалиями. Названия улиц, кафе, магазинов (за исключением ключевых) сознательно не упоминаются.  
> Выкладывается в процессе с целью подстегнуть себя писать продолжение.  
> Всем любителям К-попа, неканонных пейрингов и омегаверса добро пожаловать!)

Найти здание 919 Сеульского национального университета оказалось весьма трудной задачей. Омега остановился, стерев ладонью капельки пота со лба. Конец августа выдался особенно жарким. Джину в который раз сверился с картой на телефоне и устало вздохнул. Он приехал в Сеул из небольшого городка под названием Синан и пока не ориентировался в большом шумном мегаполисе. 

Омега с детства обожал рисовать и на протяжении школьных лет посылал свои работы на различные конкурсы, многие из которых были по достоинству оценены. Благодаря упорному труду и таланту Джину с успехом удалось поступить на факультет изобразительных искусств СНУ.

Омега свернул за угол, и уже хотел было плюнуть на все и спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, как вдруг увидел искомый объект. Джину вытащил из рюкзака направление на заселение, и крепче ухватившись за ручку катившегося следом за ним чемодана, бодро зашагал к крыльцу. Он приехал в столицу рано утром, оформив все необходимые документы в деканате.

Комендант, тщательно просмотрев, имеются ли все необходимые печати и подписи на документах, направил его в приемную. Омега робко заглянул в приоткрытую дверь, где восседал представительный, судя по отсутствующему запаху бета, шумно печатающий что-то на компьютере.  
− Здравствуйте! Господин Ли отправил меня сюда…  
− Подожди! Не видишь, я занят. Присядь пока. Каждый год одно и то же, − проворчал бета, не открывая взгляда от монитора.  
Джину присел на стул, оглядываясь по сторонам. На стене висели большие черные часы с золотистым циферблатом. Рядом находилось несколько плакатов со схемами проживания в общежитии.

Спустя десять минут бета устало вздохнул, потер переносицу и попросил предъявить документы.  
− Итак, посмотрим. Ким Джину, омега 18-ти лет. Ты поступил на факультет изобразительных искусств. Сейчас на этаже, где живут омеги с этого факультета, мест нет. Так что придется потеснить музыкантов. Вчера к ним тоже заселили одного первокурсника искусствоведа.

Вскоре все формальности были улажены и омеге выдали ключи от блока и теперь уже его комнаты. Дело в том, что все студенты проживали в блоках с тремя двуспальными комнатами, общей гостиной, туалетом, душевой и помещением для стирки. На каждом этаже имелось по пять блоков.  
− 6 этаж, блок 681. В случае необходимости обращайся. Меня зовут Ким Намджун.  
− Спасибо за заботу. Я пойду, − омега развернулся, но у самой двери его окликнули.  
− Стой! Запомни самое главное, альф в блок не водить! – велел бета, угрожающе подняв палец вверх.  
− Разумеется, − кивнул Джину, слегка краснея. У него и в мыслях не было приводить альф к себе. Он еще даже ни с кем не встречался, полностью погруженный в любимое занятие. 

Поднявшись на лифте на нужный этаж, омега вышел в длинный коридор. Без труда найдя 681 блок, Джину открыл замок. Второй ключ, данный бетой, имел бирку с цифрой три, что видимо, означало номер его комнаты. В гостиной предсказуемо никого не было. Старшекурсники приезжали к началу самих занятий, до которых оставалось без малого три дня.

Дверь в его комнату была открыта. На кровати с правой стороны лежал омега со спутанными белыми волосами. На нем была надета милая зеленая пижама с мишками. Омега увлеченно тыкал в экран телефона, не замечая вошедшего. Однако стук колесиков чемодана заставил его поднять голову.  
− О, привет! Я Пак Чимин, первокурсник с факультета изобразительных искусств, − омега подскочил к Джину, протягивая руку и улыбаясь, отчего на щеках сразу возникли ямочки.  
Омега источал сладкий запах меда, что заставило Джину глубже вдохнуть и пожать руку в ответ.  
− Очень приятно. Меня зовут Ким Джину, и я тоже буду учиться на факультете изобразительных искусств.  
Джину поставил рюкзак на кровать и присел. Чимин плюхнулся на свое место, не прекращая щебетать.  
− Это так здорово! Давай будем друзьями? Я приехал из Пусана и толком никого не знаю. Здесь так круто. Мы с семьей ездили в Сеул несколько раз к родственникам, и я всегда мечтал жить тут. И вот я студент СНУ! Ты кстати откуда?  
− Я из Синана. В Сеуле в первый раз. Как приехал, сдал все документы в деканат для заселения в общежитие и вот я здесь, − Джину начал разлаживать вещи в шкаф.  
С Чимином оказалось очень легко найти общий язык. Они проболтали пару часов о музыке, живописи, кино, стали друзьями на фейсбуке и KakaoTalk и договорились на следующий день сходить на экскурсию по городу.  
***  
Новая студенческая жизнь полностью захватила Джину. Первый месяц учебы прошел практически незаметно. Они с Чимином попали в одну группу, чем были несказанно довольны, с интересом записывали лекции и подолгу зависали в библиотеках, старательно готовясь к практическим занятиям. 

После первого учебного дня омеги сидели в кафетерии, когда к ним неожиданно подошел одногруппник по имени Чон Хосок. Бета с небывалой легкостью затеял разговор, будто они знакомы тысячу лет, постоянно шутил и даже пытался пародировать кого-то из айдолов, так что Джину смеялся до слез, а Чимин, найдя родственную душу в лице Хосока, засыпал его кучей вопросов и доказывал, почему Стартрек лучше Звездных войн.

Так что к концу сентября эта троица стала неразлучной. Хосок тоже жил в общежитии, на этаже альф и бет, которых заселяли вместе. Статистика указывала, что процент пар альфа-бета значительно ниже, чем бета-бета или бета-омега. Беты ощущали запахи омег и альф, но их феромоны не сносили им голову, поэтому беты спокойно уживались с альфами. Хосок еще на первой их совместной прогулке по городу заявил, что его привлекают исключительно омеги, правда позже поспешил успокоить друзей тем, что они не в его вкусе.  
− Почему это я не в твоем вкусе? Я обаятельный, очаровательный и ласковый омега с прекрасным чувством юмора, − воскликнул Чимин, поправляя воротничок розовой рубашки. Он обладал избирательной памятью, которой никогда не пренебрегал, особенно если это касалось его самого.  
− Да я представить не могу, кто согласится терпеть такое чудо как ты! −Хосок кинул в омегу карандашом.  
Компания сидела в художественной студии перед мольбертами, в попытках нарисовать яблоко, лежащее на преподавательском столе.  
−Йаа, Хосок! В старшей школе у меня был парень! И вообще…  
Джину не вмешивался в перебранку друзей, его мысли занимало совсем другое. Точнее другой.  
− …встречался?  
− Что? – голос Чимина вывел Джину из ступора.  
− Джину-я, ты где витаешь? Я спрашиваю, ты с кем-нибудь встречался?  
− О. Еще нет, − от признания почему-то стало жарко. Джину уже вошел в тот возраст, когда мечтают о любви и отношениях, но говорить об этом все равно стыдно.  
В старшей школе за омегой пытался ухаживать один альфа, но омега услышав комплименты в свой адрес, ужасно засмущался и сбежал от новоявленного поклонника. В дальнейшем Джину старательно избегал встреч с тем альфой. Тому скоро это надоело, и он переключился на более сговорчивых омежек, а Джину вздохнул с облегчением.  
− Что, правда, нет? Джину, ты же такой красавчик, за тобой, наверное, в школе куча альф толпами бегала? – для Чимина не было запретных тем, чем он не раз смущал бедного Джину.  
− Чимин, что ты пристал к нему, не все такие умудренные опытом как ты, − ехидно улыбнулся Хосок.  
− Давайте поговорим позже, − Джину решил не отвечать, вновь взявшись за написание злосчастного яблока. Тем более преподаватель пару раз напряженно всматривался в их сторону.  
***  
− Кстати, вы видели расписание, скоро у нас начнутся совместные занятия с музыкантами, − сообщил Хосок на обеде.  
− Ммм, правда? И что в этом такого? – Джину увлеченно ел салат. Чимин только пожал плечами.  
− Блин, вы что забыли, что я говорил? Там учатся мои соседи альфы. Они классные, я хочу вас познакомить, − Хосок успел завязать дружбу со всеми парнями со своего блока, в отличие от Чимина и Джину, которым досталось стойкое игнорирование и пренебрежение со стороны старых жильцов. Из четырех омег-старшекурсников, двое с ними попросту не общались, а другие изредка здоровались, но чаще дело оборачивалось истошными криками о немедленном освобождении душевой.

Что говорил бета дальше, Джину не слушал. Мимо их стола прошел тот, что уже две недели не давал покоя в миг сбившемуся с ритма сердцу омеги. Джину ощутил идущий от него шлейф насыщенного сандала и кедра.

Высокий, с черными волосами и длинной челкой до бровей, со слегка оттопыренными ушами, лукавым прищуром карих глаз альфа подсел за стол к группе омег, сверкнув белыми зубами. Омеги наперебой стали что-то вещать, пытаясь завоевать его внимание, но тот лишь загадочно улыбался и не отвлекался от еды разговорами.

Джину увидел Пак Чанеля выходящим из аудитории, в которой у Джину должны были проходить занятия. Омега не мог отвести взгляда от этого невероятно притягательного парня. Альфа был в черных джинсах, белой футболке, поверх которой он надел синюю рубашку.

Низкий голос и обезоруживающая улыбка на лице сразили омегу наповал, так что Джину весь оставшийся день не мог выкинуть их из головы, а потом понял, что влюбился. В первый раз.

Новое пробужденное чувство будоражило омегу и не давало покоя. Особенно это ощущалось ночью, он часами не мог уснуть, представляя поцелуи и объятья с Чанелем.  
Выяснить, кто же альфа такой, оказалось несложно. Омеги-сплетники тут же просветили, что Чанель учился на третьем курсе факультета делового администрирования и имел статус ловеласа. За два года он поимел кучу омег, но ни с кем не заводил серьёзных отношений. Данный факт огорчил Джину, но он оправдал альфу тем, что тот просто не встретил настоящую любовь, а физиологические потребности имелись у каждого половозрелого альфы.

Омега твердо решил познакомиться с Чанелем, когда представится подходящий случай, а пока оставалось лишь тайно вздыхать по предмету влюбленности.  
После оставшихся занятий Чимин захотел пройтись по ближайшему торговому центру, пытаясь затащить с собой Джину, но вымотанный за день парень отказался. Хосок тоже не спешил на помощь другу, сославшись на стирку и уборку. Чимин надулся на обоих и ушел. Джину знал, что друг долго обижаться не сможет и решил позже извиниться. Омега действительно устал и мечтал только о мягкой кровати.

Омег из первой комнаты – вечно истерящих второкурсников Бен Бекхена и Ким Минсока − обычно в это время не было, а вот соседи из второй – вполне могли быть дома.  
Джину стянул с плеча рюкзак, и, надев домашние тапки, побрел к себе, как вдруг остановился, услышав из комнаты напротив чей-то сдавленный стон. 

Сначала он подумал, что кому-то плохо, но в последний момент подавил порыв ворваться внутрь. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Джину осторожно заглянул в щель.  
На кровати с левой стороны, крепкий мускулистый альфа драл, судя по пепельной макушке, их соседа третьекурсника Ким Техена. Неизвестный альфа стоял на коленях, энергично работая бедрами, так что его подкачанная задница сжималась в такт толчкам. Техен, лежа на спине, вцепился в спинку кровати, активно подмахивая задом и громко поскуливая.  
− Блять, ты охуенный! Зря я не натянул тебя раньше…− начал было альфа, как Техен грубо его прервал.  
− Заткнись и трахай! – омега закинул ноги на поясницу альфы, придвинув того ближе к себе. Альфа сжал в крупных ладонях так выгодно поднявшиеся ягодицы Техена, продолжив быстрые фрикции.

Джину от этой картины покраснел, а неуместное возбуждение встопорщило брюки. Омега поспешил зайти в свою комнату, боясь быть застуканным. Скинув вещи, Джину закрыл дверь на щеколду и освободился от мешающих брюк и рубашки. Член от ярких воспоминаний занимающихся сексом парочки встал колом. Джину, конечно, смотрел в сети порно, но наблюдать за процессом вживую оказалось в тысячу раз круче. 

Из-под двери все еще доносились громкие стоны и рыки, когда Джину лег на кровать, одной рукой надрачивая светло-коричневую головку, пальцами другой пробираясь в увлажнившийся анус. Круглые ягодицы альфы, вколачивающие в хлюпающую дырку Техена, так и стояли перед глазами. 

Джину сильнее насадился на пальцы, неожиданно представляя на их месте член Чанеля, так же глубоко входящий в его отверстие, как и ствол альфы Техена только что. Прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать, Джину с хрипом выплеснулся в кулак. Сперма попала на живот, но омега не почувствовал ничего кроме невнятной расслабленности. Судя по воцарившейся тишине, парни тоже закончили. Джину лениво дотянулся до тумбочки, вытащив оттуда салфетки и стер с себя все следы спермы и смазки.

Запоздало пришла мысль о том, как альфе удалось попасть на этаж омег, ведь бдительный комендант Ким Намджун по нескольку раз на дню совершал обходы в поисках чего-нибудь запрещенного в комнатах омег.  
Из размышлений его вывел низкий голос Техена: «Убирайся отсюда, ублюдок! Еще одно слово и…»  
− А что такого я сказал? Всем известно, что ты шлюха, Техен! Сколько альф побывало в твоей текущей дырке?  
− Мне похуй на чье-либо мнение, я просто люблю секс! И только что ты вовсе не жаловался, когда трахал мою текущую дырку! Я не сплю с одним и тем же два раза – заруби это себе на носу! И твои подачки мне ни к чему!  
− Неужели? Поговаривают, что Чанеля ты обслуживаешь по первому его требованию!  
Джину на этих словах напрягся. Возможно ли, что он говорит о том самом Чанеле?  
− Я непонятно объясняю? Пиздуй отсюда, Чонин!  
− Хорошо, я уйду, но не надейся избавиться от меня. Мы еще не закончили.  
Дверь оглушительно хлопнула.


	2. Мин Юнги

Мин Юнги с детства любил писать. Сначала это были стихи, а затем тексты песен. Альфа, осознав свою любовь к музыке и сочинительству, решил стать певцом. А что? Многие мечтают об этом, тем более внешность у него была более чем привлекательная. Прямой нос, пухлые губы, подбородок с небольшой ямочкой, выразительные глаза. Правда, рост подкачал, но 15-летний Юнги верил, что еще вырастет. 

Отправившись на прослушивание в известное агентство, альфа, как и многие другие, надеялся, что именно его заметят менеджеры, а еще лучше сам директор. К тому времени Юнги учился играть на синтезаторе, репетируя свои рэповые песни до хрипоты. Чуда не произошло. Оббив пороги нескольких лучших агентств, ему решительно отказали. Лишь в одном его талант к написанию песен заметили и предложили выкупить песню для исполнения новой восходящей группы. Плюнув на все, Юнги согласился, подписав контракт о неразглашении настоящего автора текста. В альбоме группы его песня была подписана за авторством некого Шуги (такой псевдоним дали альфе продюсеры), а гонорар, полученный от продажи, составил 0,5% от продажи альбома. Сумма вышла более чем скромной, но на нее альфа смог позволить себе полноценное звукозаписывающее оборудование.

От мечты стать айдолом пришлось отказаться, но Мин Юнги не падал духом. Окончив школу, он сдал экзамены в СНУ и поступил на музыкальный факультет. В будущем он планировал открыть свою звукозаписывающую студию, работая в качестве композитора и автора песен.

Альфа покинул Тэгу без сожалений, поселившись в общежитии 919. Вместе с ним комнату делил альфа-третьекурсник Ким Чонин, больше увлекающийся танцами, чем музыкой. Он был слегка заносчивым, свысока глядя на первогодку. Юнги было наплевать. Они не конфликтовали, обмениваясь вполне нейтральными фразами, поэтому в комнате царил мир и покой. Если бы не шумные соседи по блоку…

Юнги на самом деле был не очень общительным, предпочитая слушать или самому сочинять музыку. Альфа не любил веселиться без причины, и со стороны казался холодным и неприступным. У него было пару приятелей в школе, но близко он так ни с кем и не сошелся.  
После первого дня занятий в его комнату ворвались два парня, один из которых был ему смутно знаком.  
− Привет, сосед! Я Чон Чонгук! Мы с тобой в одной группе, ты ведь Мин Юнги? – поприветствовал его улыбчивый альфа-шатен с серебряными серьгами в ушах. Так вот почему тот показался ему знакомым.  
− А я Чон Хосок, учусь на художественном! Мы из второй комнаты! Не хочешь прогуляться с нами? Мы хотели сходить в какую-нибудь кафешку поужинать, − продолжил напирать бета. При этом эти двое успевали о чем-то тихо шушукаться, толкая друг друга локтями.  
Юнги посмотрел на телефон, проверив который час и неожиданно для себя согласился. Ему совершенно не хотелось сидеть одному весь вечер.

Хосок с Чонгуком оказались отличными парнями, оценив музыкальные вкусы Юнги. Они постоянно вытаскивали альфу на посиделки, совместные попойки и просмотры юмористических шоу по интернету. Так незаметно Юнги впервые обзавелся двумя друзьями.  
Чонгук на следующий день сам подсел к Юнги за парту. Они вместе выполняли домашние задания и готовились к занятиям.

Как-то субботним вечером Юнги зашел к Хосоку и Чонгуку, чтобы позвать в кино на вышедший недавно боевик.  
Чонгук писал что-то за ноутом, а Хосок вертелся перед зеркалом, выбирая между синей и оранжевой толстовкой.  
− Здорово, хен! Как думаешь, что лучше, эта или та?  
− Обе хороши, − нейтрально отозвался Юнги. – Вы не хотите сходить в кино?  
− Я еще не доделал доклад, извини, бро! – махнул рукой в сторону ноутбука Чонгук.  
− Прости, друг! Чимин мне голову открутит, если я не схожу с ним и Джину в планетарий. Они напоминали мне об этом две недели подряд, так что я никак не могу пойти с тобой. В другой раз.  
− Что за Чимин и Джину? Ты идешь на свидание сразу с двумя? – воскликнул Чонгук.  
− А у тебя похоже вместо головы сито. Я же сто раз говорил, что они мои друзья-омеги из группы.  
− Но ты уже им вставил?  
− Нет. Мы только друзья, без привилегий.  
− Они что, такие страшные?  
− Чонгук, я тебе сейчас врежу! Вот смотри! – Хосок, быстро натянувший на себя оранжевую толстовку, выкопал из недр кровати телефон и присел рядом с альфой, тыкая экраном в нос.  
Юнги понял, что поход в кинотеатр отменяется и хотел уже пойти к себе, как услышал громкий возглас альфы.  
− Вот это красавчики! Ты где их взял? Особенно этого блондина с пухлыми щеками! – Чонгук выхватил телефон у беты, жадно пожирая взглядом экран.  
Хосок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
− Штучная партия, бро. Не закапай мне экран своей слюной. Блондина зовут Пак Чимин. Он та еще язва, а рядом Ким Джину.  
− Он довольно милый, − сухо прокомментировал Чонгук.  
− А еще добрый, обаятельный, и при этом офигенно рисует. Мне до него как до Луны пешком. Он очень талантлив. 

Юнги никогда особо не интересовался омегами, но приличия ради переспал с несколькими. Секс сам по себе был офигенен, но не стоил тех нервов, которых начинали мотать новоявленные кандидаты в бойфренды. Поэтому Юнги лишь изредка развлекался сексом на одну ночь.

Юнги знал, что слова Хосока в отношении друзей не пустой звук. Несмотря на внешнюю открытость парня, бета тщательно изучал характер и привычки будущих друзей, прежде чем называть их таковыми.  
− Познакомь меня с ним! – вдруг совершенно серьезно попросил Чонгук.  
Хосок округлил глаза в удивлении, но сразу же расслабился.  
− На следующей неделе у нас начинаются совместные занятия, там и познакомитесь.  
− Отлично, − альфа как ни в чем не бывало кинул телефон на подушку и взял ноутбук, погружаясь в работу.

Любопытство Юнги взяло вверх, и он разблокировал погасший экран. На фото, обняв друг друга, с улыбкой на лицах стояли две омеги. Первый блондин с пухлыми щеками, которые гармонировали с ямочками на щеках и полными губами. Второй же… Юнги нервно вздохнул, вглядываясь в тонкие черты лица омеги. Светло-каштановые волосы, маленький носик, и красиво очерченные небольшие губы. На этих самых губах альфа и завис. Ему захотелось облизать их по кругу и нежно пососать сначала верхнюю, а потом нижнюю…  
− Юнги-хен? Что с тобой?  
− Все в порядке, − альфа поспешно вернул телефон владельцу и кинулся вон из комнаты.  
Хосок с Чонгуком недоуменно переглянулись.  
***  
Остаток выходных прошел в смятении. В голове Юнги был полный сумбур. Альфа не мог уснуть и постоянно ворочался, думая о милой улыбке Джину. Никогда еще Юнги так долго не размышлял о каком-то омеге, тем более не будучи с ним знакомым. Это раздражало и не давало покоя, так что в понедельник Юнги проснулся злым и нервным от недосыпа. Он пришел к выводу, что как только увидит омегу вживую, то успокоится. Может в жизни он не такой уж и милашка и не стоит зря трепать себе нервы?

Посмотрев расписание, альфа узнал, что общие пары с художниками стоят во вторник. Что ж, завтра все прояснится.  
Юнги не посещал местные кафетерии из-за большого количества людей, предпочитая тихие места вблизи университета, обычно утаскивая с собой недовольного Чонгука. Занятия их факультета шли совершенно в другом крыле, а в общежитии всегда было полно народа, на который он не обращал внимания, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что альфа еще не встречал друзей Хосока. 

Омег не пускали на этаж альф, хотя особо находчивые без труда попадали туда для приятного времяпрепровождения. Проходя вечером по коридору, часто можно было слышать возбужденные стоны и характерные скрипы кроватей.

Во вторник Юнги проснулся пораньше, чтобы выбрать подходящую одежду. Обычно альфа носил потертые джинсы и замысловатые свитера с абстрактным узором, но сегодня вытащил из шкафа синие брюки в полоску и бежевую рубашку до локтя. Волосы с утра стояли дыбом, Юнги нервно прицыкнул и достал гель для укладки. Помаявшись полчаса и, наконец, придав волосам нужную форму, альфа впопыхах вышел из комнаты. Чонгук все еще спал и не думал выбираться с постели, но Юнги решил не тратить на него время и пойти позавтракать.

Чонгук предсказуемо проспал, и до обеда злился на Юнги за то, что тот его не разбудил.  
− Ты куда так вырядился? – проворчал пыхтящий Чонгук, еле поспевая за несущимся по коридорам альфой. Юнги в ответ только пожал плечами. Уже совсем скоро он увидит…

Они с Хосоком договорились встретиться перед аудиторией, чтобы потом сесть всем вместе. Альфа выровнял дыхание и встал неподалеку от входа, Чонгук что-то бормотал, но Юнги не слушал, изредка оглядываясь по сторонам. Большинство одногруппников и художников уже зашло в кабинет, когда из-за поворота показались те, кого они ждали. 

Хосок о чем-то спорил с омегой блондином, привычно размахивая руками, тот отвечал также эмоционально. Рядом с ними шел высокий (Юнги успел оценить с расстояния, однозначно выше его самого), худощавый омега в желтой кофте с широким вырезом, из которой торчал воротник белой рубашки, и черных брюках. На плече у омеги небрежно висел рюкзак, за ручку которого он держался.

Когда троица поравнялась с альфами, Чонгук громко воскликнул: «Привет, бро! Это и есть твои омежки?»  
− Хосок, это и есть тот самый балабол, с которым ты живешь? − блондин презрительно окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.  
−Познакомьтесь, это Чон Чонгук и Мин Юнги! – Хосок тыкнул пальцем поочередно в каждого альфу. Юнги с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. – А это Пак Чимин и Ким Джину.

Омеги дружно кивнули. Чимин вступил в словесный бой с ожившим буквально на глазах Чонгуком, и друзья зашли в аудиторию. Последним зашел Юнги, пропустив Джину, и глубоко вдохнул. Шлейф насыщенного аромата, исходящего от омеги, ударил по рецепторам. Запах манил и звал, тянул за собой, переставший что-либо соображать альфа пошел следом за ним.

Хосок сел в центре, как якорь между друзьями. Слева от него расположились омеги, а справа – альфы. Юнги никак не мог понять, чем именно пахнет Джину, но вставляло это нечто как мощный наркотик. Жилка на висках судорожно билась, посылая сигнал в мозг: мой, мой, мой. Неужели так бывает? Джину его...?

− С тобой все в порядке? – озабоченно прошептал Чонгук, вытащив письменные принадлежности.  
− Да, душно стало, − Юнги попытался успокоиться, перестав часто дышать, что мало помогало.  
Все занятие Юнги подглядывал за омегой: как тот стучит ручкой по губам (блять, эти губы!), перешептывается с Чимином, сосредоточенно записывает материал, чуть хмуря брови. Джину же и вовсе не замечал столь пристального внимания со стороны.

После пары Юнги наплел что-то насчет важных дел и, не попрощавшись, попросту сбежал.  
−Тебе не кажется, что Юнги-хен себя странно ведет? – задумчиво поинтересовался Хосок.  
− Да он с самого утра такой, наверняка на свидание побежал, − уверил бету Чонгук.  
***  
Юнги было стыдно, что он даже не заговорил с понравившимся омегой. Наверняка тот подумал про него невесть что, но открыто признаться было слишком рано, поэтому альфа решил прибегнуть к очевидному, засев в поисках его страниц в соц. сетях. Профиль Джину обнаружился на фейсбуке. Фотографий там было немного, Юнги тщательно рассмотрел каждую и сохранил себе на телефон. Его страница тоже не отличалась многословностью, да и фото стояло только на аватарке.

Больше всего альфу волновало то, что он почувствовал в присутствие омеги. И этот сводящий с ума аромат… Почему омега никак не среагировал на него? Если они и правда истинные, то омега должен был ощутить что-то? Либо у него крепкая выдержка, либо уже есть альфа? От этой мысли стало невыносимо больно и захотелось разорвать гипотетического противника. Успокоившись, Юнги вспомнил о словах Хосока о том, что Джину и Чимин абсолютно свободны.

Чонгук после встречи с Чимином трещал о нем без умолку. Юнги устал слушать хвалебные оды его губам, ушам, бедрам и всем прочим частям тела.  
Со дня знакомства прошло пять дней, и компания собралась на выходных в небольшой закусочной. Это был отличный повод наладить контакт.  
Юнги нервничал, хотя внешне это было почти не заметно. Чимин запихнул альфу бок о бок с Джину, напротив уселись Хосок и Чонгук. Они заказали себе свинину, овощи и разные закуски к алкоголю. 

После бутылки пива альфа наконец набрался смелости заговорить, однако Джину его опередил.  
‒ Хосок говорил, что ты пишешь песни? ‒ Юнги развернулся и вновь залип на губах, только спустя минуту сообразив, о чем его спросили.  
‒ Да, я пишу и тексты, и музыку. Хочу стать композитором. Правда вся техника для записи осталась дома, так что в данный момент я сосредоточен на образовании.  
‒ Здорово. Я тоже в последнее время не рисую. В смысле, конечно же, рисую, но исключительно для занятий, а не для себя, времени совершенно нет. А в каком стиле твои песни?  
‒Ну я… вообще больше пишу рэп, ‒ смутился Юнги. Обычно альфа никому не давал слушать свое творчество, считая его несовершенным.  
‒ Юнги-хен, может дашь нам заценить свою песню? Ты давно обещал! ‒ Чонгук чокнулся с альфой пивом, приободряя.  
‒ Ну не здесь же?  
‒ А что такого? Да не бойся, все свои! ‒ Чимин захлопал в ладоши, чуть не уронив банку пива на Джину.  
Джину посмотрел на Юнги вопросительно-просяще, похлопав по плечу, так что альфа сдался и исполнил им отрывок из недавно-созданной композиции.  
‒ Ты нереально крут, бро! Серьезно, тебе на сцене выступать нужно, все омеги были бы у твоих ног! ‒ присвистнул Хосок в восхищении.  
‒ Супер! Я в восторге! ‒ Джину от выпитого раскраснелся и чуть ли не наваливался на Юнги.

Запах снова овладел сознанием альфы, и он незаметно вдохнул сильнее, стараясь надышаться им как можно больше.  
Друзья выпили за прекрасное исполнение, продолжая неспешный разговор.  
Выяснилось, что Джину самый старший в их компании, а Чонгук самый младший, к тому же, они с Чимином оба из Пусана. Чонгук незамедлительно воспользовался этим преимуществом, открыто флиртуя с омегой, но успеха не достиг, ибо Чимин ловко отшучивался на все комплименты и безжалостно стебал альфу. Хосок только посмеивался, сказав, что эти двое нашли друг друга.

‒ Да что ты несешь, Хосок-щи, лучше тебя нет никого! ‒ Чимин, тоже изрядно пьяный, пытался через стол обнять бету, а Джину хихикал и клал голову на плечо Юнги.  
Черт! Находиться так близко от омеги и не прикоснуться было пыткой, но Юнги стойко держался, позволив себе взять омегу за руку.

Они съели все подчистую, запивая изрядным количеством спиртного, и засобирались в общагу. Юнги поддерживал за талию Джину, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением к желанной омеге. Чимина с двух сторон ухватили Хосок с Чонгуком.  
‒ Черт, нельзя было им столько пить! Соджу явно был лишним. Чимин, не наваливайся на меня, ты весишь тонну! ‒ возмущался Хосок.  
Джину вел себя скромнее, уже почти не шатаясь.  
‒ Спасибо, что помог, Юнги-я! Я быстро пьянею, это правда, ‒ сказал омега, когда они добрались до лифта.  
‒ Мне было нетрудно, обращайся, ‒ Юнги посмотрел прямо в глаза Джину. Тот смотрел в ответ и улыбался.  
‒ Эй, прекращайте гляделки, идем! ‒ Чонгук затянул их в лифт.  
Хосок как самый ответственный, вызвался проводить омег до их блока, а альфы поднялись на свой этаж. 

Юнги переполняли эмоции. Вечер прошел замечательно, несмотря на то, что он не успел признаться Джину, что тот ему нравится. Ему ведь не показалось, что омега тоже неравнодушен к альфе?  
Глупая улыбка выползла на лицо.  
‒ Тебе ведь нравится Джину, да? ‒ вывел его из мечтаний голос Чонгука.  
Тот хитро прищурился.  
‒ А тебе Чимин? ‒ решил перевести стрелки Юнги.  
‒ Хей, я первый спросил. Ну да, Чимин мне нравится и пусть он упирается, но я его завоюю! ‒ Юнги только хмыкнул. Энтузиазма Чонгуку не занимать.  
‒ Не сомневаюсь. Пошли спать, завоеватель.  
***  
"Тащить на себе двух пьяных омег весьма непростая задача для щуплого беты. Хосок вытащил из лифта засыпающего на ходу Джину и пихнул в бок упирающегося Чимина.  
‒ Я и сам могу дойти! ‒ Чимин, пошатываясь, сделал шаг вперед, его тут же повело в сторону и омега чуть не свалился, вовремя подхваченный бетой.  
‒ Конечно можешь, но не сейчас! Черт, идемте скорее, не хватало еще коменданту застукать меня здесь!

Джину более-менее оклемавшийся, подхватил Чимина с другой стороны и Хосок благодарно кивнул ему. Несмотря на закидоны омег (хотя чудил больше Чимин, чем Джину), он воспринимал этих двоих как своих лучших друзей. А помощь другу священна и непоколебима, какой бы ужасной не была.

‒ Намджуна в это время обычно не бывает! ‒ приободрил его Джину.  
Наконец они добрались до блока, и Джину открыл дверь. Свет в гостиной еще горел, хотя никого не наблюдалось.  
‒ Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит! ‒ Чимин резко побледнел и ломанулся в ванную.

Хосок и Джину устало завалились на диван. В это время из дальней комнаты вышел заспанный омега в белой клетчатой пижаме. Его пепельные волосы растрепались, ладонями он протер глаза и злобно уставился на них.  
‒ Какого черта вы орете на весь этаж?  
Хосок восхитился тем, что даже оставаясь в полусонном состоянии, омега выглядел красиво.  
‒ Прости, хен! Чимину стало плохо…  
‒ Напились что ли?  
Джину развел руками.  
‒ А это кто? Если пришли трахаться, то понизьте децибелы, у меня завтра важный зачет! ‒ хмыкнул омега и ушел в свою комнату.  
Хосок был в шоке от бесцеремонности этого парня.  
‒ Кто это? ‒ в свою очередь спросил он у Джину. Из ванной донеслись мучительные стоны.  
‒ Это Ким Техен, он учится на третьем курсе. Обычно он игнорирует меня и Чимина, так что я мало что знаю о нем, ‒ зашептал омега ему на ухо. ‒ Ты еще не видел омег из первой, эти настоящие истерички!

Из душевой вышел изможденный Чимин и поплелся к себе.  
‒ Я пойду, прослежу за ним! Пока, Хосок! Спишемся завтра! ‒ Джину обнял Хосока на прощание и ушел вслед за другом.  
Хосок только вздохнул, и осторожно закрыв дверь, отправился в свой блок. Техен определенно был во вкусе беты." **  
***  
Вот уже две недели подряд все первокурсники только и говорили, что о посвящении – вечеринки в честь поступления в СНУ. Проводиться она должна была в клубе в центральной части Сеула. Оргкомитет активно продавал всем билеты за символическую плату. Что было странным, так это то, что хоть дискотека и была для первого курса, прийти туда мог любой студент старших курсов. Так что народу должно было собраться прилично.

Юнги изначально не горел желанием идти туда, но потом узнал, что Джину пойдет, поэтому передумал. Он не хотел упустить шанс потанцевать с омегой, прижать к груди и вдохнуть дурманящий запах жасмина (ценную информацию, чем именно пахнет Джину, альфа вытряс с Чонгука, который потом еще долго его подкалывал). Коллективно было решено отправиться по магазинам за новой одеждой. 

Чонгук облизнулся, заявив, что обязательно поможет Чимину переодеться в примерочной. Чимин пнул его и с гордым видом удалился, крикнув, чтобы они не опоздали. Джину обещал не мучить альф слишком долго и, помахав рукой, скрылся следом.

За эти дни Юнги стал часто общаться с Джину. Они переписывались в фейсбуке и слали друг другу смешные видео или любимую музыку. Юнги кинул омеге пару собственных песен, с трепетом ожидая оценки. Джину восхищался его талантом, в ответ, присылая свои работы. Картины поразили альфу. В них было много света, тепла (в основном Джину рисовал природу), солнца и жизни. Как и в самом омеге. Юнги все больше влюблялся в него. 

Он твердо верил, что они истинные, ведь не могло же его так тянуть к обычному омеге. Нерешительность Джину он объяснял тем, что омега никогда не имел отношений (Чимин сдал друга). Пока они общались как хорошие друзья, но альфу все сильнее тянуло поцеловать такие манящие губы, тонкую шею и засосать кожу за ухом.

Волна жара окатила Юнги и скопилась в паху. Хорошо, что такие фантазии альфа позволял себе лишь в душе, иначе его эрекцию наблюдали бы постоянно. Если раньше по утрам он механически расправлялся со стояком, то теперь, представляя Джину, мог излиться дважды. Член после первого раза не хотел успокаиваться, узел раздувался, а опухшие яйца вновь приподнимались.  
Устав от недосказанности между ними, Юнги решил признаться в своих чувствах на посвящении.  
***  
_Блять, когда что-то пошло не так? Что он упустил? Юнги хлебнул остатки виски, вытер рот ладонью и взял омегу за руку, потянув к выходу._

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда компания зашла в клуб, услужливо протянув пригласительные фейс-контролю. Юнги не мог оторвать глаз от Джину, тот был одет с черную кожаную куртку и узкие джинсы, эффектно выделяющие небольшие, но довольно аппетитные ягодицы омеги.

‒ Не пялься так на его задницу, палишься, ‒ подмигнул Чонгук, когда они впятером спускались к такси. Юнги поспешил отвести взгляд. Вообще, кроме младшего альфы, ни Хосок, ни Чимин, ни, к сожалению, Джину, не догадывались о его влюбленности в последнего.

Оглушительная музыка ударила по барабанным перепонкам альфы. Хосок с Чонгуком поспешили к бару купить выпивку, а Юнги с омегами отправился высматривать свободные места. По счастью, несколько столиков были свободны, и парни заняли один из них, сняв верхнюю одежду.

_Они добрались до общежития в рекордные сроки. Юнги мчался в блок, не оглядываясь. Он знал, что омега ни на шаг не отставал. Омеге это было нужно больше, чем альфе. Назад пути нет. Взяв парня за руку, он втащил его в комнату, с силой прижимая к стене. К счастью, соседа там не было._

Выпив пару коктейлей, омеги нырнули в разгоряченную толпу танцующих. Юнги наблюдал за Джину, двигающегося в такт мелодии. Его серебристая рубашка с коротким рукавом искрила под светом сафитов, бедра плавно изгибались, а чувственный рот маняще открывался. 

Хосок потащил их с Чонгуком на танцпол, и Юнги затянуло в пеструю массу людей. Вскоре он потерял из виду Джину и Хосока. Рядом с ним прыгали Чонгук с Чимином, который постоянно норовил схватиться за талию омеги, но раз за разом получал по рукам. При этом сам омега светился от радости и видимо был вовсе не против поползновений к своему телу.  
Юнги попытался найти Джину, ловко маневрируя между телами, как вдруг его схватили за руку.  
‒ Юнги-хен, здравствуй! ‒ прокричали ему на ухо, опалив горячим дыханием.

 _Альфа стремительно стянул с парня футболку, вжимаясь торсом в грудь и припадая к шее. Омега потерся о ширинку Юнги, выгибая шею под укусы и бессвязно мыча. Оставив в покое шею любовника, альфа избавил его от штанов и, подхватив под ягодицы, опрокинул на кровать. Член омеги натянул трусы, демонстрируя возбуждение. Запах ванили усилился. Стиснув зубы, альфа снял с себя одежду и взвалился на парня, врываясь языком в рот. А ведь он мечтал совсем о других губах…_

Перед альфой стоял его одногруппник Сонджон, красивый зеленоглазый блондин.  
‒ Потанцуем?  
‒ Извини, я ищу друга, он был где-то здесь, ‒ Юнги мгновенно скрылся от омеги. Сонджон постоянно флиртовал с ним и приглашал сходить куда-нибудь, но альфа находил способ отвязаться от него, отговариваясь кучей несуществующих дел.

Парень двинулся к туалету и обнаружил Джину в компании высокого худого альфы с оттопыренными ушами. Юнги замер. Джину, его Джину, обхватил альфу за шею и потянулся к губам. Альфа по-хозяйски обнял его за талию и засосал. Это был не легкий чмок в губы, а именно засос. Сердце альфы остановилось и оглушительно рухнуло вниз. Кто этот ублюдок, опередивший его? Объективно говоря, он был чертовски красив. Стильно одетый, с модной укладкой волос… Блять… Он был выше Юнги минимум на 15 см…не ровня такому, как он… Развернувшись, альфа побрел прочь.

_Сжав в руках член омеги, альфа вытащил из тумбочки презерватив. Омега ластился к нему и целовал соски. Альфа дотянулся до текущего сфинктера и засунул палец внутрь, разрабатывая. Собственный член выпрыгивал из трусов, и Юнги хотел с силой ворваться в мягкое нутро, но даже буду обозленным, не желал навредить ни в чем неповинному омеге.  
‒ Быстрее, Юнги! Вставь уже, не могу! ‒ извивался под ним Сонджон, активно насаживаясь на длинные пальцы._

Ярость застилала глаза. Ну почему все так? Мечты, к которым он шел с таким упорством, рушились как песчаные замки. Неудачи в карьере, творчестве и теперь в любви! Разве альфа много просил? Всего лишь встречаться с любимым омегой… Альфа подошел к бару, заказывая стакан виски. Бармен-бета с сомнением оглядел его, но все же подал алкоголь. Юнги махом заглотил половину. Алкоголь обжег горло, и альфа закашлялся.  
‒ Ты в порядке? Нашел друга? ‒ рядом вновь появился Сонджон, всем своим видом показывая искреннее беспокойство.  
‒ Нашел, ‒ ухмыльнулся Юнги. ‒ Пойдем.  
Блять, когда что-то пошло не так? Что он упустил? Юнги хлебнул остатки виски, вытер рот ладонью и взял омегу за руку, потянув к выходу. Омега не сопротивлялся.

_Подтянув ноги омеги к груди, заставив того обхватить их руками, натянул резинку и плавно скользнул внутрь. Сонджон застонал от удовольствия. Он расцепил руки и обвил ногами талию Юнги, начиная подмахивать. Юнги впился в шею парня и заработал бедрами. Альфа вгонял член до яиц и вынимал почти до конца, втрахивая скулящего любовника в матрас. Мозг на время очистился от мыслей, и альфа был этому рад. Думать не хотелось…_

_‒ Юнги, давай я сверху! ‒ омега под ним завозился, и он позволил ему перевернуть себя на спину. Сонджон поцеловал его и сел на живот, обольстительно улыбаясь. Омега завел руку назад, подхватив альфий член, и потер им о ложбинку между половинок, а затем медленно опустился, пропуская внутрь твердую плоть. Позволив парню взять медленный темп, Юнги приподнял Сонджона за бедра и с силой толкнулся._

_Через пару минут уставший омега улегся на грудь альфы. Разведя ягодицы в стороны, Юнги ускорился. Омега взвыл на высокой ноте и кончил. Совершив пару мощных фрикций, альфа излился следом._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - в кавычки взято повествование от лица Хосока


	3. Ким Джину

Джину хотелось спать. Всю ночь омега готовился к тесту, который неожиданно перенесли на следующую неделю. Омега попытался издать вопль негодования, но сил попросту не хватило.

Поэтому теперь омега клевал носом на скучной паре по математике. Зачем художникам вообще математика? Чимин благополучно забивший и не готовившийся, как Джину, а потому выспавшийся, с довольным видом переписывался с кем-то по телефону.   
Хотя догадаться, кто этот таинственный незнакомец, не составляло труда.

Неделю назад Хосок познакомил их с альфами из своего блока. Первый, Чон Чонгук, оказался очень общительным парнем, любящим развлекаться и прикалываться. Объектом своих подколок он выбрал такого же безбашенного Чимина. 

Эти двое постоянно взрывали друг другу мозг шутками и саркастическими высказываниями. После недавней совместной попойки Чонгук обзавелся номером телефона Чимина, и теперь они обменивались сообщениями по сто раз на дню. Хосок по секрету рассказал, что альфа влюбился в Чимина. Омега на это только фыркнул. Он подписал его в телефоне как «Придурок», и довольно потирал ладони при очередном сообщении, не желая признаваться, что альфа ему нравится.

Второй, Мин Юнги, показался Джину странным. В день знакомства альфа не сказал никому ни слова, но, когда они сидели на паре, омега пару раз замечал, что тот на него смотрит. Альфа был невысокого роста, с широкими плечами и узкой талией. Черные пряди челки падали на глаза, мешая разглядеть их цвет. Однако пах Юнги очень привлекательно. 

Воспоминание о стойком, волнующем запахе мускатного ореха заставило омегу улыбнуться.   
Однако первое впечатление оказалось ошибочным. При следующей встрече альфа удивил Джину. Сначала омега смущался, но вскоре они без труда нашли общий язык. Несмотря на то, что Юнги был закрытым и малообщительным, с омегой он раскрылся, показав лучшие стороны своего характера. После того вечера они обменялись контактами и переписывались обо всем на свете, став хорошими друзьями.

Звонок оторвал омегу от воспоминаний.  
Хосок и Чимин позвали Джину поесть, но омега хотел по-быстрому заскочить в библиотеку, чтобы сдать книгу о художниках средних веков.

‒ Займите мне место, я скоро! ‒ крикнул на бегу Джину и поспешил в соседнее здание. Решив не ждать лифт, омега торопливо стал спускаться по лестнице и на очередном повороте врезался в чью-то грудь. Неизвестный парень удержал равновесие, обхватив Джину в крепкое кольцо рук.

Знакомый запах ударил в нос.  
‒ Не бегай так быстро в следующий раз! Меня может не оказаться рядом! ‒ проговорили низким грудным голосом, отлепив омегу от себя.  
Джину во все глаза уставился на высокого улыбающегося альфу.

‒ Простите! Это больше не повторится! ‒ Джину поклонился Пак Чанелю, нервно одергивая кофту. Щеки опалило румянцем.  
‒ Вообще, я не против, чтобы такое повторилось! Нечасто такие милые омеги падают мне на руки! И можно на «ты», ‒ альфа протянул руку для приветствия, ‒ Пак Чанель, третий курс делового администрирования. Ты первокурсник?

Омега с трепетом пожал руку альфе и закивал.  
‒ Ким Джину. Факультет изобразительных искусств. Как ты узнал, что я на первом курсе?  
‒ Это было несложно. Только первокурсники носятся сломя голову и вечно куда-то спешат. Со временем понимаешь, что торопиться совершенно ни к чему.  
Джину желал поговорить с Чанелем подольше, но вечно стоять на лестничной площадке было невозможно.

‒ Приятно было познакомиться, Чанель-хен, но мне правда нужно бежать!  
‒ Подожди! Дай мне свой номер, я просто обязать сводить тебя на чашку кофе для восстановления душевного равновесия, ‒ альфа подмигнул залившемуся краской омеге, вытаскивая из рюкзака телефон.

Джину продиктовал номер, Чанель тут же отзвонился и сжал его плечо на прощание.  
О таком подарке омега и мечтать не мог. Он действительно понравился Чанелю? И тот позвал его на свидание?

Настроение мигом поднялось до высшей отметки, омега прижал телефон к бешено-колотящейся груди и побежал вниз.  
Чанель написал тем же вечером о том, что будет ждать его завтра в шесть часов в ресторане на пятой улице, что располагалась в 20-ти минутах от студенческого городка.   
Джину лежал на кровати и перечитывал смс в десятый раз, не переставая улыбаться.

«Договорились. До встречи!» Даже если бы у Джину были какие-то дела, омега отменил бы их без сожаления ради альфы.   
‒ Ты чего такой радостный? ‒ Чимин зашел в комнату, вытирая волосы полотенцем.   
Джину лег набок и накрылся одеялом.  
‒ Просто настроение хорошее.  
‒ Да? А может тебе кто-то написал? Юнги-хен, например?   
‒ Юнги? Причем здесь он?  
‒ Ну, я думал, вы общаетесь, ‒ загадочно протянул омега.  
‒ Общаемся. Мы же друзья, ‒ недоуменно ответил Джину.  
‒ Только друзья? Мне показалось, что в прошлый раз между вами пробежала искра.  
‒ Чимин, что за глупости ты болтаешь? Он такой же мой друг как ты, Хосок и Чонгук. Давай лучше спать, ‒ Джину отвернулся к стене и через несколько минут отключился.  
***  
Джину не стал рассказывать Чимину о встрече с Пак Чанелем. Во-первых, он пока сам не знал, какие у них с альфой отношения (и будут ли вообще), а во-вторых, боялся, что омега проговорится остальным. Поэтому он по-тихому улизнул, пока Чимин был в душе.

Альфа был одет безупречно: черные джинсы, белая футболка поло, сверху накинута темно-синяя куртка с белыми вставками. Они выбрали столик возле окна, изучая поданное официантом меню.

Чанель делился студенческим опытом, обаятельно щурил глаза, сыпал комплиментами так, что омега едва успевал вставлять пару фраз, но это никак не портило Джину настроения. Он готов был слушать низкий мурлыкающий голос Чанеля хоть всю жизнь.

Они заказали несколько блюд (альфа заранее предупредил, что расплатится по счету сам и омега может заказывать все, что пожелает), выпили по чашке кофе. Во время разговора альфа несколько раз клал руку поверх ладони Джину, лежащей на столе, заставляя того краснеть и отворачиваться. Чанель, видя смущение омеги, начинал смеяться и тут же убирал свою руку.  
‒ Ты самый очаровательный омега на свете, Джину-щи! Давай я тебя провожу, ‒ альфа галантно взял Джину под руку и вышел на улицу. На парковке он поравнялся с черной тойотой и помог омеге сесть.

Семья Чанеля была состоятельной, так что молодой отпрыск господина Пака имел свою квартиру и автомобиль. После окончания университета альфа планировал влиться в компанию отца на правах будущего приемника.

Приехали они довольно быстро. Чанель остановился и посмотрел на Джину. Сердце омеги забилось с бешеной скоростью. Он расстегнул ремень и улыбнулся. Альфа пододвинулся ближе, взял его за подбородок и накрыл губы поцелуем. 

Джину конечно догадывался, что Чанель его поцелует, но когда это произошло, оказался не готов. Чанель прихватил верхнюю губу омеги, чуть прикусив, и парень послушно впустил того внутрь. Это был первый поцелуй Джину, который поистине можно было считать головокружительным. Язык Чанеля сталкивался с его собственным языком, а губы с силой засасывали. Наконец, альфа оторвался от него и облизнулся.  
‒ Ты как? ‒ спросил Чанель, наблюдая за притихшим омегой.  
‒ Все хорошо. Мне понравилось, ‒ смущенно прошептал Джину.  
‒ Мне тоже. Ты такой милый, малыш, но мне уже пора. Я обещал помочь другу с завтрашним докладом, ‒Чанель виновато улыбнулся.  
‒ О, конечно. Мне тоже пора, ‒ омега открыл дверь, но рука альфы его задержала.  
‒ Подожди, Джину! Я хотел узнать, идешь ли ты на посвящение первокурсников в следующую пятницу?  
Омега задумался, припоминая, что недавно омеги с группы говорили о какой-то вечеринке для первого курса. Омега на такие обычно не ходил.  
‒ Да, конечно, ‒ закивал он.  
‒ Отлично! Тогда там и встретимся. Раньше увидеться, к сожалению, не получится, у меня завал по учебе.   
‒ Я понимаю. Все хорошо.  
‒ Буду очень ждать нашей следующей встречи, ‒ альфа ласково поцеловал Джину, на этот раз без языка.

До комнаты омега дошел на подкашивающих ногах. Он чувствовал себя пьяным. Внутри было легко и хотелось летать. От воспоминаний о поцелуе до сих пор бросало в дрожь. Припухшие губы будто горели огнем и чесались от напряжения.

В гостиной сидели Бекхен с Минсоком в компании еще нескольких омег, по-видимому, сокурсников. Они привычно не обратили на него внимания.  
Джину зашел в комнату, осторожно заглядывая внутрь, и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Чимина, сидящего на кровати.  
‒ Ох, Чимин, напугал!  
‒ Рассказывай все, иначе я не дам тебе спать, ‒ пригрозил омега, сердито тыкнув в него пальцем.  
Джину плюхнулся на постель звездочкой.  
‒ Хорошо, Шерлок Холмс!  
Чимин навалился на него, начиная щекотать. Джину пытался увернуться и щекотал в ответ. Они хохотали и возились по кровати, чуть не свалившись с нее.  
‒ Итак, я внимательно слушаю…  
‒ Я был на свидании.  
‒ Что?? С кем? И мне не сказал, а еще друг называется!  
‒ Не сердись, Чимина, я сам не был уверен ни в чем, но теперь… у меня вроде как есть парень.  
‒ Я его знаю?  
‒ Его зовут Пак Чанель. Он с третьего курса.  
‒ Ты замутил со старшекурсником? ‒ Чимин изумленно округлил глаза.  
‒ Да.  
‒ Ты крут Джину-я! Черт, мне кажется, я слышал о нем что-то, он вроде богат?  
‒ Ага, а еще красив, умен, остроумен, галантен…  
‒ Так. Стоп. Как вы с ним вообще познакомились?  
‒ Совершенно случайно. Я бежал по лестнице и врезался в него.  
‒ Эх, хотел бы я тоже врезаться в охрененного альфу и стать его парнем, ‒ мечтательно протянул омега.  
‒ У тебя есть Чонгук, ‒ осадил его Джину. ‒ Вы разве не вместе?  
‒ Что? Я и этот придурок? Не смеши меня. Я не встречаюсь с Чонгуком. Мне просто нравится его подкалывать.   
‒ А если серьезно?  
‒ Он признался, что я ему нравлюсь и звал меня на свидание, но я отказал.   
‒ Почему? Тебя же не заставляют выходить за него замуж? И я не думаю, что Чонгук может причинить тебе вред.  
‒ Я знаю, но… понимаешь, я боюсь... у меня в старшей школе был альфа, я думал, что это любовь до конца жизни, пока он не бросил меня, связавшись с каким-то шлюхастым омегой. Честно сказать, я до сих пор люблю его, хотя он и разбил мне сердце.  
Джину охнул и сжал друга в объятиях.  
‒ Почему ты раньше не сказал мне?  
‒ Как-то не довелось… прости.  
‒ Нет, это ты прости, я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Уверен, ты сможешь забыть этого козла и снова влюбиться. Кто бы это не был, я поддержу тебя.  
‒Хен! ‒ Чимин вновь обнял омегу и всхлипнул. ‒ Ты самый лучший друг. Спасибо! А теперь покажи мне своего загадочного Чанеля! Он есть на фейсбуке?  
‒ Ты неисправим.  
***  
Джину выискивал в двигающейся массе людей Чанеля. Альфа написал, что уже подъехал, но пока его не было видно. 

Омега с друзьями сидел за столиком в клубе на вечеринке. Посвящение первокурсников шло полным ходом. Альфы, беты и омеги органично накачивались алкоголем, дымили сигаретами и зажигательно танцевали.

Джину обвел взглядом друзей и остановился на Юнги. Альфа пил коктейль и слегка покачивал голову в такт музыке, мягко улыбаясь. Его черные волосы были растрепаны, а длинные пальцы постукивали по столу. В эту минуту омега осознал, что Юнги действительно очень красив. Глаза альфы будто светились…

Что за глупые мысли лезут ему в голову? Омега отвернулся и решил потанцевать, тем более алкоголь растекся по венам, даря приятное удовлетворение.

Специально для вечеринки они купили новую одежду. Джину приобрел новые обтягивающие черные джинсы, удачно выделяющие его пятую точку. Омега плавно двигался в такт песне, вскинув руки вверх. Слева от него танцевали Чимин с Чонгуком, рядом промелькнул Хосок и Юнги, но вскоре толпа поглотила их. Сделав еще некоторое количество движений, омега развернулся и увидел смотрящего прямо на него Чанеля.  
Своего парня. Джину протиснулся сквозь группу омег и буквально скользнул в объятия альфы.

‒ Ты выглядишь офигенно, малыш! ‒ прокричал Чанель и ухватил омегу за талию. Джину закинул руки ему на шею и впился в губы. Джину будучи трезвым ни за что не решился бы так открыто демонстрировать свои чувства, но он видел, как глазели на его альфу раскрашенные в пух и прах омеги, стоявшие рядом, готовые раздвинуть ноги по первому требованию. Омега решил продемонстрировать, кому тот принадлежит. 

Впрочем, Чанель не был против, углубляя поцелуй и всасывая язык Джину в свой рот. Омега плыл на волнах счастья и не замечал ничего вокруг. Они с Чанелем двигались в едином ритме.  
***  
Вечеринка была отличным поводом замутить с кем-нибудь.   
Хосок, еще в 14 лет понявший, что его привлекают исключительно нежные, сладкие омеги, вовсе не расстроился. Парень не мог отрицать, что беты в современном обществе ищут пары среди себе подобных. На союз же бет с омегами или еще круче с альфами смотрели с легким оттенком брезгливости, однако браки между такими парами закон признавал. 

Что может дать омеге бета? У него нет узла на члене, он не может оплодотворить омегу и даже не способен как следует удовлетворить того в течку. Но беты, влюбившись в омегу, могли приспособиться ко всему. Специально для них продавались насадки на член, имитирующие узел и способные дарить то же наслаждение, что и альфий узел. В течку, когда член, измотанный множественным сексом, не вставал, они могли трахать изнывающего омегу вибратором, либо принимать стимуляторы для удержания продолжительной эрекции. 

Ну, а насчет детей. Тут все сложнее, но и здесь можно было прийти в клинику и сделать искусственное оплодотворение. Пусть бета и не был бы биологическим отцом ребенка, однако любим был уж точно не меньше. В общем, общество давало все возможности для гармоничного развития отношений бет и омег. Другое дело, стереотипы о священных союзах омег и альф, бет и бет, заложенные в головы чуть ли не с пеленок.

Хосок стереотипов не придерживался, хотя разочарований за свою жизнь испытал немало. Уговорить омегу на отношения Хосоку еще не удавалось. Сексом он занимался дважды, оба раза подцепив на вечеринках у друзей пьяных омег, которым было уже все равно под кого лечь, разницы они не замечали.

Поступив в университет, бета твердо вознамерился завести стабильные отношения, ведь школьные и студенческие взгляды разительно отличались. Правда, пока никто не привлек его внимания, кроме разве что хамоватого омеги Ким Техена, соседа Джину и Чимина.

Омега был старше на два года, ослепительно красив и учился на музыкальном. Большего узнать не удалось. Хосок пару раз крутился в крыле, где учились музыканты, но Техена не застал. Да бета и не надеялся ни на что.

На посвящении он думал закадрить какого-нибудь подвыпившего омегу и раскрутить на секс. Даже у бет случался недотрах.  
Покрутившись возле группы танцующих омег и так и не приметив никого, бета подошел к бару за порцией виски с колой, и в сидящем рядом парне узнал того самого Техена.  
Он сидел чуть боком и медленно тянул из трубочки синий коктейль. 

‒ Привет, меня зовут Чон Хосок, ты, наверное, не помнишь, но мы с тобой уже встречались, ‒ окликнул омегу парень и дотронулся до лежащей на стойке ладони.  
‒Трахались что ли? ‒ Техен повернулся и без интереса скользнул по нему взглядом.  
Хосок заметил у него в ухе серьгу с длинной подвеской, спускающейся почти до плеча.  
‒ Нет, я друг Джину и Чимина, твоих соседей по блоку.  
‒ А.  
Больше омега никак не отреагировал и снова отвернулся. Хосок решил не сдаваться так быстро.   
‒ Пойдем потанцуем? ‒ бета встал прямо напротив лица омеги и улыбнулся. Техен скривился, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередную гадость, но Хосок потянул его за руку в самую гущу студентов.

Как ни странно, Техен не психанул и послушно задвигался рядом с Хосоком. Бета взял его руки в свои, заставив покружиться вокруг своей оси, не переставая улавливать сменяющиеся эмоции на лице омеги: раздражение, удивление, радость.  
‒ Ты походу пересмотрел дорам! Так уже никто не делает, ‒ крикнул омега, закончив кружиться и расцепив их руки.  
‒ Как не делают? Я же только что сделал, ‒ просиял Хосок, толкнув его бедром в бок.  
Техен закатил глаза и неожиданно рассмеялся. Звука его смеха бета услышать не мог, но искренняя улыбка и образовавшиеся ямочки на щеках привели его в восторг.  
Неожиданно парень замер, прекратив смеяться, и уставился куда-то за спину Хосока.  
‒ Ты чего?  
Омега сверкал злобным взглядом и едва ли не кипел от негодования. Хосок попытался разглядеть, на кого так отреагировал Техен, но ничего странного не заметил.  
‒ Ты же хочешь трахнуть меня? ‒ омега ухватил его за запястье и потащил к туалетам. ‒ Вам всем только это и надо. 

Не давая хоть как-то оправдаться, бету ловко втянули в кабинку омежьего туалета.  
Закрыв щеколду, омега опустился на корточки и завозился с пряжкой ремня Хосока, который без сопротивления позволял тому делать все, что захочется. Техен потянул молнию джинс вниз, приспуская их вместе с боксерами до колен, высвобождая подпрыгнувший член. Омега, находившийся так близко, невероятно возбуждал. Техен взял в руку член, лениво подрачивая.

‒ У тебя довольно крупный член для беты, ‒ выдал омега, ущипнув пальцами другой руки небольшие яйца, стремительно поднимающиеся вверх.  
Во рту пересохло. Хосок поглядел на розовые губы омеги, которые так хотелось поцеловать. Приятный аромат омеги вскружил ему голову, хотя не мог заставить слететь с катушек, как альфу.  
‒ И много членов бет ты повидал? ‒ на него вдруг накатила неожиданная волна ревности.  
‒ Достаточно, ‒ сухо оповестил омега, обнажив увеличившуюся головку пениса и погрузив в рот.  
Хосок вцепился ему в плечи, обопрясь спиной о стену. Ощущения были крышесносными, Техен гонял языком головку, обводил кругом, надавливая на уздечку. Его губы пошло растянулись и плотно обхватили ствол. 

Одна рука сжимала ягодицу беты, а другая мяла яички.  
Хосок, не в силах сдержаться, застонал и двинулся навстречу влажному горячему горлу омеги. Тот послушно пропустил член глубже, увеличивая давление губ. 

Бета стал толкаться сильнее и с восторгом осознал, что коснулся стенки гортани. Глаза омеги были закрыты, челка скрыла их почти полностью. Щеки раскраснелись, а на висках выступил пот. Бета был готов вот-вот кончить.

‒ Техена, подожди! Я уже почти, ‒ хрипло выдохнул он и провел по пепельным прядям на макушке омеги.  
Со чпоком тот вытащил член изо рта, сжал его у основания, не давая излиться, и стер ладонью скопившуюся слюну с уголков губ.  
‒ Что-то ты быстро. Никто не дает? ‒ насмешливо ухмыльнулся омега. ‒ Считай, сегодня тебе повезло.

Парень быстро стянул штаны и трусы, с колом стоящим членом и развернулся задом.  
Хосок, увидев мягкие круглые ягодицы омеги, лишился дара речи, оставляя без внимания язвительные комментарии Техена. Омега повернул голову к нему и протянул квадратную упаковку презерватива.

Бета ловко вытащил резинку, тщательно раскатывая по скользкому от слюны стволу. Желание прикоснуться к заднице было нестерпимым, и он аккуратно развел полушария в стороны. Бежевая дырочка повлажнела от выступившей смазки. Омега толкнулся, принуждая действовать быстрее и бета, приставив головку ко входу, стал проталкиваться внутрь. Техен зашипел, со свистом выпуская воздух.

‒ Больно? ‒ Хосок хотел вытащить член, но омега не позволил, взяв бету за поясницу.  
‒ Нормально! Вставляй, я не хрустальный, ‒ Техен выпятил задницу сильнее, чтобы облегчить вхождение.  
Бета медленно втиснулся дальше, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Наконец, член полностью вошел в тугое отверстие. Хосок схватил бедра омеги, начиная легкие толчки. Ствол приятно сжимало, возбуждение накатывало волнами. Выходить из жаркой тесноты совершенно не хотелось. Техен спустя несколько особо сильных толчков начал подмахивать и стонать.

Бета только удивленно охнул, когда омега зажал мышцами член, не давая двигаться. Открытый, распаленный Техен, громко стонущий, будил в Хосоке неведомые ранее желания. Это был самый лучший секс в его жизни.

Оргазм приближался, но Хосок заставил себя остановиться и переждать. Он потянулся к члену омеги и сдавил в кулаке.  
‒ Блять! Да, сильнее! ‒ взвизгнул омега и вздрогнул от прошившей судороги оргазма, не переставая насаживаться на руку и член беты. Почувствовав сперму на пальцах, бета, не жалея яростно задвигался и кончил. В глазах потемнело. Хосок навалился на спину Техену и вытащил пенис из дырки.

Омега отодвинул его и начал приводить себя в порядок, обтираясь туалетной бумагой.  
Хосок, очнувшийся после фантастического оргазма, стащил заполненный презерватив и выкинул в урну.  
‒ Держи! ‒ Техен протянул ему кусок бумаги.  
Бета улыбнулся.  
‒ Я знаю, что в данной ситуации ‒ это немного неуместно, но ты встречаешься сейчас с кем-то?   
Омега прыснул и вышел к умывальникам.  
‒ Ты что, не знаешь, кто я?  
‒ Кто? ‒ недоуменно уставился на него Хосок.  
‒ Шлюха. Я не завожу отношений и не сплю ни с кем дважды. Так что не строй ложных иллюзий! ‒ парень убрал челку с глаз и направился к выходу. ‒ Прощай, Чон Хосок! **

***   
Не стоило так много пить. Голова болела, по рту стояла пустыня, а мочевой пузырь готов был взорваться. Джину осторожно сел на край кровати, убрав одеяло. Комната была незнакомой, в углу стоял шкаф, сбоку тумбочка, стол и стул.

Опустив взгляд вниз, омега с ужасом осознал, что абсолютно голый. Джину вскочил в судорожных попытках найти белье и облегченно выдохнул, когда наткнулся на трусы, валявшиеся под кроватью. Под ней же валялись рубашка и штаны. На кровати кто-то зашевелился. Одеяло сползло, обнажив широкие плечи альфы.

Омега вспомнил, что находился у Чанеля. Надев трусы, он вышел в коридор и отправился в ванную. Только облегчившись, Джину начал восстанавливать в памяти события ночи. После встречи с альфой в клубе они танцевали, пили и веселились. Когда держаться на ногах стало невозможно, Чанель предложил поехать к нему домой. Джину к тому времени мало чего соображал. Рядом был любимый альфа, его аромат кружил голову и омега без вопросов последовал за ним.

Целоваться начали еще в машине. Чанель больше не сдерживался и открыто лапал Джину за задницу, покусывая мочку уха разомлевшего парня. Как они оказались в спальне полностью раздетыми вылетело из воспоминаний напрочь. Он помнил только влажный язык на сосках, руки на члене и густой запах похоти. Чанель проник пальцами в узкое отверстие, неторопливо разрабатывая.

‒ Ты еще девственник? ‒ сипло выдохнул ему на ухо альфа.  
‒ Да, ‒ Джину было так хорошо, он охал и насаживался на орудующие в нем пальцы, обильно выделяя смазку.  
‒ Малыш, я осторожно, не могу больше терпеть, ‒ альфа зашуршал, вскрывая презерватив и навалился сверху.  
Дальше были только равномерные точки, заполнявшие омегу до краев, тяжелое дыхание альфы, стоны и крики блаженства. После Джину отключился. Судя по засохшей на животе сперме, он кончил.

Джину покраснел. Омега потерял девственность с альфой и умудрился забыть почти весь процесс. Умывшись и почистив зубы предусмотрительно лежавшей новой щеткой, он направился в спальню.

Альфа уже проснулся и лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой.  
‒ Доброе утро! ‒ Джину улыбнулся и лег рядом.  
‒ Доброе! Ты будешь завтракать или сразу уйдешь? ‒ Чанель провел ладонью вдоль плеча омеги.  
‒ А почему я должен уходить? Ты куда-то торопишься? Я мог бы остаться у тебя, сегодня же суббота, ‒ не понял Джину.  
Чанель как-то странно на него посмотрел и резко сел.  
‒ Малыш, давай разберемся. Ты же не думаешь, что после секса мы теперь вместе?  
‒ Что? Но как же так? Мы же встречаемся, ‒ опешил Джину, тоже вставая.  
‒ Если бы я полез к тебе сразу, то ни за что не раскрутил бы на секс. Было круто, но на этом все. Я не завожу отношений, малыш.  
Джину казалось, будто его ударили ножом в сердце. Он не мог выдавить ни слова. Его тупо развели на секс?  
‒ Я люблю трахать целок, а когда увидел тебя, то сразу понял, что ты невинный цветочек. Вы такие узкие, тугие. Тебе же понравилось? Ты так стонал и подмахивал…  
‒ Замолчи, ублюдок! ‒ Джину с размаху залепил альфе пощечину, гневно сверкая глазами. Такого предательства он не ожидал.  
‒ Только не надо прикидываться святой невинностью! Ты хотел этого не меньше, чем я. Надеюсь, выход найти сможешь, ‒ альфа надел футболку, висевшую на стуле и вышел из комнаты.

Омега в спешке натянул свои вещи, отыскал сумку и телефон, не оглядываясь, сунул ноги в ботинки и вылетел из квартиры. Он чувствовал себя гадко и униженно. Его душу порвали в клочья.

Чанель закрыл дверь за убежавшим парнем. Он не жалел о том, что поступил так. Нельзя тешить себя ложной надеждой, иначе расплата будет гораздо серьезнее, чем разбитое сердце. Телефон оповестил о пришедшем сообщении.  
«Течка начнется через пять дней. Не забудь проветрить квартиру, уёбок! Терпеть не могу запах твоих блядей!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - повествование от лица Хосока


	4. Ким Джину

‒ Хочешь есть? Я принес супчика.  
‒ Нет. Спасибо.  
‒ Может в кино?   
‒ Не хочу.  
‒ Ким Джину, если ты сейчас же не оторвешь задницу с кровати, я силком вытащу тебя! ‒ Чимин попытался стянуть одеяло с омеги.

Джину пнул его, заворачиваясь в плотную ткань с головой. С тех пор как он вернулся от Чанеля прошло четыре дня. Только дойдя до своей комнаты, омега разрыдался. Чимин утешал друга все выходные и порывался сломать этому говнюку руки и ноги, а заодно кастрировать.

В понедельник Джину не смог подняться на занятия. Он чувствовал себя больным и разбитым. Чимин взял с него обещание не голодать и пить больше воды. Джину советам друга не внял. Он практически не шевелился, слушая лирическую музыку в наушниках, и лишь пару раз выходил в туалет.

Когда Джину не пошел в универ и на следующий день, Чимин не на шутку разозлился.  
‒ Хватит уже страдать, ты же отстанешь по учебе!  
‒ Я боюсь столкнуться с ним, ‒ пробурчал Джину.  
‒ Вот я всегда говорил, что все альфы козлы! Нельзя им доверять.  
‒ Ты опять поссорился с Чонгуком?  
‒ Да при чем здесь он? ‒ Чимин расхаживал по комнате, испуская волны негодования.  
‒ Что с вами со всеми происходит? Хосок ходит какой-то задумчивый, на подколы не реагирует, Юнги вообще ни с кем не разговаривает, даже с Гуком.

Джину настолько погрузился в переживания, что проблемы других его мало интересовали, но в одном Чимин был прав, пора было двигаться дальше. Не вечно же сидеть в четырех стенах?  
‒ Чимин?  
‒ Да?  
‒ А твой суп еще остался? Принеси, пожалуйста.  
‒ Конечно, я мигом, ‒ просиял омега и кинулся в гостиную, где стоял холодильник.  
Как только он вышел, в комнату стремительно влетел Техен и закрыл дверь на щеколду.  
‒ Что, бросили тебя, да?  
‒ Откуда ты… ‒ Джину удивленно уставился на омегу.

Техен присел на край кровати и пожал плечами.  
‒ Тебя полунивера видело на той вечеринке вместе с Чанелем. А твои рыдания было слышно на весь этаж. Из чего я сделал закономерный вывод. Не стоит так убиваться. Он известный ублюдок. Ты разве не слышал слухов о нем?  
‒ Слышал, но… ‒ Джину опустил голову. Ему так хотелось верить, что встретив его, альфа изменится. Не вышло.  
‒ Не ты первый, не ты последний! И прекращай уже хандрить, чтобы больше я из вашей комнаты ни одного всхлипа не слышал, ‒ омега неожиданно улыбнулся и несильно сжал его колено.  
‒ Джину, ты зачем закрылся? ‒ прокричал Чимин из-за двери.  
Техен тут же соскочил и открыл дверь пыхтящему с тарелкой супа омеге.  
‒ Спасибо, хен! ‒ прокричал Джину вслед старшему омеге.  
***  
На следующей день на большом перерыве Хосок, Чимин и Джину договорились встретиться с Юнги и Чонгуком перед университетом, чтобы пообедать в кафе неподалеку.

Переходя из кабинета в кабинет, Джину постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, боясь столкнуться с Чанелем, но того, к счастью, не было видно.  
‒ Привет! А вот и мы! ‒ помахал друзьям Чонгук. Следом за ним плелся Юнги, держа руки в карманах.  
Джину заметил, что альфа похудел, а под глазами залегли тени. Джину сам выглядел не лучше, но его круги были успешно замаскированы тональником.  
‒ Чимин сказал, что ты болел. Как ты? ‒ спросил Чонгук, когда они расселись за столом в ожидании заказа.

Джину окинул друзей взглядом. Чимин нервно усмехнулся, Хосок и Чонгук глядели обеспокоенно, а Юнги вовсе на него не смотрел. Почему-то это было обидно.  
‒ Спасибо, я в порядке. На самом деле я не совсем болел, ‒ Джину смял в руках салфетку. Признаваться в собственной глупости было стыдно, но он твердо решил рассказать друзьям все, как есть. ‒ Я влюбился в одного альфу, и мы переспали. Я думал, что он тоже влюблен в меня, но это оказалось не так. В общем, он меня кинул.   
‒ Ох, Джину, мне жаль. Прости, что не звонил тебе в эти дни, навалилось куча забот, если бы я знал, ‒ Хосок, сидевший рядом, взял его за руку.  
‒ Если кто-то тебя обидит, скажи мне, я надеру этому гаду зад, ‒ поддержал Чонгук.  
‒ Он не принуждал тебя? ‒ Юнги напряженно вглядывался в лицо омеги, сжимая кулаки.  
Тревога и беспокойство в голосе альфе теплом разлились по телу омеги. Запах Юнги усилился и Джину с удовольствием вдохнул его, успокаиваясь.  
‒ Нет, ничего такого. Не волнуйся, Юнги-я.

В этот момент официант принес их заказ, и друзья незаметно перешли на другие темы обсуждения.  
Юнги периодически смотрел на Джину, хмуря брови. Омега хотел узнать, что его тревожит, но при всех не решился.  
***  
Студенческая жизнь вновь закипела. Джину и рад был еще пострадать, но впереди маячил конкурс живописи, на который преподаватель рекомендовал омеге нарисовать картину, и теперь ему не хватало времени даже на сон.

Они с Хосоком готовили вместе презентацию и теперь кропотливо искали в библиотеке материал. Звук входящего сообщения заставил Джину вздрогнуть. Секундой позже смс пришло и бете.

От кого: Чонгук  
«Парни! Срочный сбор! Жду вас возле общежития!!»  
Джину с Хосоком переглянулись и стали собирать вещи.

Чимин уже топтался рядом с Чонгуком, когда они, наконец, добрались к месту.  
‒ Что случилось, Чонгук? ‒ Хосок пожал руку альфе.  
‒ Да, Чонгук! Рожай уже скорее. Представляете, он не хотел мне ничего говорить, пока вы не придете! ‒ обиженно пробурчал Чимин.  
‒ Юнги подрался с каким-то альфой старшекурсником! Мы с ним шли возле столовой. Он увидел кого-то и побежал. Я не успел его догнать. На пары он не вернулся. Я зашел на фейсбук и увидел в нашем групповом чате видео. Смотрите! ‒ Чонгук включил запись на телефоне.

На видео Джину без труда узнал Юнги и… Чанеля. Альфы наносили друг другу быстрые удары руками, а потом и вовсе упали на пол, пытаясь друг друга удушить. На моменте когда Чанель вывернулся из захвата и ударил Юнги в челюсть видео обрывалось.  
‒ О господи! Из-за чего они подрались? ‒ воскликнул Хосок.  
‒ Говорят, омегу не поделили! ‒ ответил Чонгук.  
‒ И я даже знаю, кого именно! ‒ выразительно посмотрел на Джину Чимин.  
‒ Вы знаете этого альфу? ‒ удивился Хосок.  
‒ Да, это Пак Чанель. Этот ушлепок бросил Джину.  
‒ Блять!  
‒ Ты звонил ему? ‒ взволнованно спросил Джину, вытаскивая свой телефон. Он и подумать не мог, что Юнги пойдет мстить Чанелю.  
‒ Он не берет трубку.  
Джину тут же набрал номер Юнги, но тот оказался недоступен.  
‒ Он выключил телефон.  
‒ Может он в общаге? ‒ Чимин потуже затянул шарф на шее, и шмыгнул носом.  
‒ Так, пойдемте по комнатам! Как только Юнги появится, мы вам позвоним, ‒ Хосок потянул омег ко входу. Чонгук последовал за ними.  
Джину еще несколько раз пытался дозвониться до альфы, но безрезультатно. Куда он мог пойти?

Омега пытался сосредоточиться на чтении, но образ альфы не покидал его. То, что Юнги избил Чанеля, чтобы защитить его, было приятно. Любовь к Чанелю еще не покинула его сердце, но альфу почему-то было совершенно не жалко. 

Хосок с Чонгуком так и не позвонили, и Джину забылся тревожным сном в десятом часу.  
Разбудил его громкий стук в дверь. Сначала он подумал, что ломятся в соседний блок, и глянул на часы. Половина двенадцатого ночи. Однако громкий выкрик: «Ким Джину! Джину, открой!» разбил ожидания омеги.

Джину торопливо надел тапочки и побежал к дверям.  
Бекхен, Минсок и Сокджин уже высунулись из комнаты и злобно сверкали глазами.  
‒ Мелкий, угомони своего трахаля!  
‒ Если я не высплюсь, у меня будут мешки под глазами!  
Сокджин только покачал головой и молча ушел к себе.

Джину хотел сказать, что понятия не имеет кто к ним ломится, как окрик повторился.  
Омега открыл дверь и увидел еле держащегося на ногах Юнги. От него разило алкогольными парами, верхняя губа была разбита, а под левым глазом наливался синяк.  
‒ Джину! Я не хотел, я… ‒ Юнги пошатнулся и навалился на замершего омегу всем телом. Джину чудом удержался на ногах, удерживая бубнящего что-то альфу. К нему подбежал Чимин, и вместе они повели парня в комнату.

Омеги из первой еще немного поворчали, бурча что-то про юных алкоголиков, и скрылись в комнате.  
‒ Как его вообще пустили в общагу в таком виде! ‒ ворчал Чимин, открывая дверь их комнаты.  
Джину подтащил альфу к своей кровати. Тот неуклюже развернулся и повалил Джину, подминая под себя. Тяжелое дыхание опалило щеку омеги. Юнги приподнял голову и взглянул на него, пьяно улыбаясь.

‒ Я люблю тебя! ‒ выдал альфа и окончательно потерял связь с реальностью.  
Чимин тут же оттащил альфу от шокированного Джину, и он смог встать.   
‒ Что это было? ‒ Джину все еще не мог прийти в себя от признания альфы. Да и можно ли считать признанием слова, сказанные пьяным в дупель альфой?  
‒ Это любовь, ‒ философски изрек Чимин и засмеялся. Джину пихнул его в бок.  
‒ И где мне теперь спать?  
‒ Ложись ко мне. Места хватит.  
‒ Ладно. Только надо Хосоку с Чонгуком позвонить.  
‒ Ага, я напишу им, ‒ Чимин лег в постель, утыкаясь в телефон.

Джину выключил свет, напоследок глянув на спящего альфу. Он так и лежал на животе, не меняя положения, вытянув руки вдоль тела.  
Омега забрался к Чимину и уснул. На этот раз быстро и спокойно.  
***  
Нос страшно чесался. Джину вытащил руку из-под подушки, с облегчением его почесывая, а затем громко чихнул. Испуганно открыв глаза, омега увидел изучающий взгляд Юнги. 

‒Будь здоров, ‒ прошептал он хрипло.  
Джину повернулся на бок и теперь они смотрели друг на друга.  
‒ Спасибо. Как ты себя чувствуешь? ‒ так же тихо спросил омега. Чимин еще спал.  
‒ Как будто меня каток переехал. Прости, что доставил вам столько забот. Я с трудом помню, как дошел до вашего блока, а потом провал…  
‒ Значит, ты не помнишь, что говорил, когда зашел? ‒ Джину уверял себя, что вчерашнее признание ничего не значит, но тревога не покидала.  
‒ Я… ‒ Юнги напрягся. ‒ Нет, ничего. Надеюсь, я не обидел тебя?  
‒ Нет, нет. Ты просто постоянно извинялся, ‒ омега решил не говорить ни о чем альфе, и сознательно подавил поднявшуюся было обиду. Так будет лучше.  
‒ Тогда я извинюсь еще много раз. Я не хотел...  
‒ Все в порядке, Юнги. Мы же друзья! ‒ Джину видимо произнес это слишком громко, потому как Чимин завозился и сонно промычал что-то.

Джину поднялся. Тем более было уже семь часов и пора было собираться на занятия.  
Юнги сморщился и потер виски.

‒ Давай я тебе таблетку дам, ‒ вытащив из ящика обезболивающее, он сбегал за водой и протянул альфе.  
‒ Вы уже встали? Юнги-щи ты как? Живой? ‒ Чимин зевнул и потянулся, сползая с постели.  
Альфа запил таблетку водой и встал.  
‒ Жить буду. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, ‒вновь извинился Юнги. ‒ Я в ванную.  
‒ Да пустяки. Друзья должны друг другу помогать.  
‒ Подожди, Юнги. Потом зайди сюда, нужно обработать синяки и ссадины, ‒ Джину сложил руки на груди и выразительно кивнул на его лицо.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ Юнги поднял руки, сдаваясь, и улыбнулся. 

Его запах вновь проявился и теперь будоражил рецепторы омеги. Почему его так тянет к альфе? Он поежился и полез в тумбочку.

Чимин занял душевую сразу после того, как Юнги сел на край кровати.  
‒Айщ, ‒ шипел он, когда Джину обрабатывал антисептиком разбитую губу.  
‒ Очень больно? ‒ омега убрал ватку, критически осмотрел припухлость и подул на нее.  
Юнги распахнул глаза и закашлялся.  
‒ Нормально.  
‒ Тогда терпи. Осталось намазать синяк под глазом, ‒ парень открутил крышку тюбика и выдавил прозрачную массу на пальцы.  
‒ Закрой глаза, ‒ омега осторожно наносил мазь на кожу, стараясь не надавливать.  
‒ Зачем ты это сделал?  
‒ Я хотел защитить тебя. Он причинил тебе боль, и я хотел заставить его извиниться перед тобой, но он довел меня и…  
‒ И вы подрались как два ершистых кота, ‒ фыркнул Джину и убрал руку с лица альфы.  
‒ Так вышло, ‒ отвел глаза Юнги.  
‒ Я благодарен тебе за заботу, но пожалуйста, не встревай больше в драки, ‒ омега встал, собираясь убрать мусор, но альфа схватил его за руку и прижал к своей груди.  
Воздух в легких кончился, а все слова внезапно вылетели из головы. Джину позволил Юнги держать себя в крепких объятиях, и это приносило покой и умиротворение. Как будто он снова оказался дома, на острове. Стоит и смотрит на бескрайнее море, наслаждаясь брызгами волн.  
‒ Ох, я кажется не вовремя, ‒ Чимин, ворвавшийся в комнату, резко притормозил, хитро улыбаясь.

Джину неохотно отстранился и покраснел. О чем он только думает?  
Юнги, наоборот, не был смущен и никак не показал, что застигнут врасплох.  
‒ Я пойду. Еще раз спасибо.  
‒ Пока-пока, ‒ пропел Чимин, плюхаясь на кровать.  
‒ Я напишу, ‒ ответил Юнги, посмотрев на Джину, и вышел.  
‒ Что происходит между вами двумя? ‒ Чимин выхватил у все еще смущенного омеги мазь и кинул на стол.  
‒ Ничего.  
‒ Ага, как же. Скажи это моим глазам, которые видели ваши обнимашки.  
‒ Это была дружеская поддержка.  
‒ Очнись, друг! Он избил твоего бывшего, заботится о тебе, переживает. Невооруженным взглядом ясно, что Юнги влюблен в тебя.   
‒ Может ты и прав, но он же ничего такого мне не говорит. Я не думаю, что готов к каким бы то ни было отношениям.  
‒ Просто скажи, он тебе нравится?  
‒ Чимин! Я не знаю! Все, на занятия пора, а мы еще не позавтракали! ‒ Джину натянул рубашку с брюками и вышел в гостиную.  
‒ Два непроходимых идиота! Все приходится делать самому, ‒ воскликнул Чимин и послал смс.  
«Мне понадобится твоя помощь, придурок!»  
«Я не придурок! Что нужно делать? (целующий смайл) )))»  
***  
‒ Да, пап! Я хорошо питаюсь, пап! И одеваюсь по погоде, да. Нет, присылать ничего не надо! Друзья мне помогают! Деньги еще не кончились. Хорошо. Нет у меня никакого альфы, ну папа! Да. Передавай привет отцу. Я позвоню на выходных. И я тебя, пап. Пока, ‒ Джину устало выдохнул и нажал отбой. 

Родители обычно звонили ему на выходных, но сегодня по новостям передали (Джину не видел, это все папа), что на Сеул идет штормовой фронт, ожидаются сильные ливни и шквалистый ветер, и обеспокоенный омега-родитель тут же позвонил предупредить. Джину не любил расстраивать родителей и потому о личной жизни не распространялся. Еще одним важным вопросом, который он обходил стороной, были деньги. Те, что перевели родители, почти закончились, и омега решил устроиться на подработку, чтобы иметь средства на необходимые нужды.

Захватив на всякий случай зонт, омега поспешил к небольшому ресторану в паре кварталов от общежития. Там висело объявление о наборе официантов. Занятия закончились раньше обычного из-за отмены последней пары, так что Джину мог спокойно сходить на собеседование.

Ветер как назло подул сильнее, и Джину натянул шапку до самого лба, плотнее закутывая шею в шарф. Начало ноября не радовало теплом, но не только это портило настроение. Примерно через неделю у него должна начаться течка. За всей суетой он позабыл закупиться подавителями, поэтому на обратном пути хотел зайти в аптеку. 

О прошедшем омега старался не вспоминать. Юнги мелькал пару раз в коридорах, и они обменивались дружными кивками и улыбками. Вечером того дня альфа написал, что он в порядке, Хосок и Чонгук накричали на него и заставили делать уборку в их комнате в течение месяца. Джину рассмеялся. Таких друзей, как у него, надо еще поискать.  
Слова Чимина не давали ему покоя. Были те объятия дружескими или чем-то большим?

Влюблен ли в Джину альфа? Он и правда не знал. Юнги же ничего не предпринимал, из чего можно сделать вывод, что они только друзья. И точка. А испытывал ли сам омега какие-либо чувства к Юнги? Определенно, он ему нравился, но сильной влюбленности омега не ощущал. Видимо, перегорел. Чанель все еще не покинул сердца омеги, скребя где-то внутри болью. Джину уже видел его издалека в столовой. Лицо альфы было в ссадинах, на щеке и под правым глазом цвели синяки. В его сторону альфа не смотрел. Возле него как всегда крутилась стайка омег, которая активно сочувствовала парню и делилась едой.

Омега шмыгнул носом и зашел в теплое помещение ресторана. Джину проводили в подсобное помещение, где менеджер осмотрел его с ног до головы, заставив покрутиться вокруг своей оси, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и сообщил, что тот может выходить на работу с завтрашнего дня. Они договорились об оплате и часах работы, и менеджер подвел его к омеге-администратору. 

После Чхве Сонель (так его звали) ознакомил Джину с обязанностями официанта, выдал меню для изучения и велел приходить завтра к 11 часам утра.

Джину поблагодарил персонал и довольный вышел на улицу. В кармане зазвонил телефон.  
‒ Привет, Джину! Ты сейчас где?  
‒ Иду по улице. Я нашел работу официанта в одном ресторане! Завтра уже выхожу на первую смену.  
‒ Здорово, поздравляю! Потом расскажешь в подробностях. Слушай, ты не мог бы подъехать в COEXMal. Я купил билеты в океанариум! Это просто фантастика! Так давно мечтал побывать там. Помнишь, я говорил? Ты идешь со мной! ‒ Джину ни разу не слышал, чтобы Чимин что-то говорил об океанариуме, но спорить не стал. Тем более ему самому стало интересно.  
‒ Хорошо, где встретимся?  
‒ Давай прямо у входа. Все, я побежал, хочу купить пару вещичек на распродаже! Жду тебя!  
‒ До встречи! ‒ омега раскрыл зонт, дождь действительно полил как из ведра и поспешил к метро.  
Они с Хосоком и Чимином бывали в торговом комплексе COEX. Цены там оказались запредельными, но поглазеть им еще никто не запрещал. Правда, к океанариуму не подходили…

Ливень хлестал все сильнее, и омега запрыгнул на ступеньки комплекса, с шумом закрыв зонт. Чимина поблизости не наблюдалось.

Джину набрал номер, но тот почему-то был недоступен. Парень зашел внутрь, чтобы не замерзнуть, снял шапку и шарф, убирая их в рюкзак, изредка посматривая на вход.

Тут он заметил, как из крутящихся дверей выходит Мин Юнги, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Альфа скинул капюшон с головы и провел по волосам ладонью. Откуда здесь он? Джину двинулся навстречу.  
‒ Привет! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, ‒ произнес омега, махая рукой.  
Юнги на мгновение застыл, разглядывая Джину, и улыбнулся.  
‒ Привет. Я тоже. Чонгук с Хосоком уговорили меня сходить с ними в океанариум. Они сказали, что подойдут позже, так как у них какие-то важные дела и отдали мне билеты, ‒ он вытащил из внутреннего кармана три билета с надписью «COEXAquarium».   
‒ Кажется, я догадываюсь, что происходит, ‒ прошипел Джину, проклиная на все буквы Чимина. ‒ Чимин сказал, что хочет пойти в океанариум и пригласил меня, сказав ждать у входа. А теперь его номер недоступен.  
‒Хм, ‒ альфа по очереди позвонил друзьям, но те тоже оказались недоступны.   
‒ Похоже мы только вдвоем. И билеты у меня есть. Может, тогда сходим?  
‒ Конечно. Идем, ‒ Чимин еще поплатится за сводничество, но мысль побыть с Юнги оказалась заманчивой. Они же друзья, не так ли?

Они отдали билеты контролеру, погружаясь в водный мир. Джину никогда еще не видел столько аквариумов и рыб сразу. Рядом с аквариумами висели мониторы, на которых можно было узнать, какие виды рыб находятся в нем и среду их обитания. Омега восхищенно крутил головой, тыкал пальцем в особо интересных особей и фотографировал. Юнги пораженно рассматривал проплывающих морских коньков, медуз, снующих туда-сюда юрких красных рыбок.

Они смеялись над оригинальным оформлением аквариумов, которые поместили внутрь стиральной машины, телефонной будки и даже холодильника.

В фото-зоне можно было сделать снимок, просунув голову в один из стендов в форме различных рыб.  
‒ Хочешь я тебя сфоткаю в акуле? ‒ подойдя к акульей пасти, спросил Юнги.  
‒ Да это же для детей!   
‒ Ну и что. Тогда давай меня, ‒ альфа просунул голову внутрь и оскалил зубы.  
Джину хихикнул и сделал пару фото.   
‒ Ладно, я тоже хочу! ‒ омега протянул телефон альфе и зашел за стенд. Он высунул язык и показал пальцами знак «V».  
Юнги снял его, внимательно разглядывая полученное.   
‒ Ну как, получилось? ‒ Джину заглянул ему за плечо.  
‒ Ты даже в пасти акулы выглядишь мило.  
‒ Правда? Спасибо. Ты тоже неплохо получился, ‒ омега смутился, на секунду прижав ладони к горящим щекам. Юнги волновал его все больше. Краем глаза он следил за движениями альфы, когда тот увлеченно показывал ему очередного морского жителя, щурил глаза и мягко смеялся.

Они шли дальше, попадав в самую удивительную зону: морской тоннель. Вода была повсюду: слева, справа и над головой.  
‒ О боже! Смотри! ‒ омега указал вверх, как раз, когда над их головами проплыл большой скат.  
‒ Здорово, гляди, какая акула, ‒ Юнги приобнял омегу и развернул в нужном направлении.  
Джину вдохнул аромат мускатного ореха и ухватился за лежащую на его плече ладонь альфы.  
‒ Давай сфотографируемся вместе? ‒ Юнги изумленно посмотрел на него и сжал руку в ответ.

Мимо как раз проплывали морские черепахи. Омега с сожалением отошел от альфы и попросил стоящего неподалеку бету сделать снимок. Джину подтянул лямку рюкзака и пододвинулся ближе к Юнги.  
‒ Насчет три, ‒ скомандовал бета. ‒ Раз! Два!  
‒ Три! ‒ на последнем счете альфа обнял омегу за талию.   
‒ Вы такая красивая пара! Удачи Вам! ‒ пожелал незнакомец, возвращая им телефон.  
‒ Да мы не… ‒ опешил омега, но тот уже ушел.  
Юнги внимательно изучал фото, шагая дальше.  
‒ Дай посмотреть! ‒ Джину нагнал альфу, наблюдая, как тот что-то нажимает в его телефоне.  
‒ Я отослал ее себе, ‒ альфа вернул телефон, оглядываясь по сторонам. ‒ О, осьминоги!  
Омега взглянул на телефон. Юнги так счастливо улыбался, обнимая его. Джину моргнул. Сам он вышел каким-то неестественным, а улыбка казалась и вовсе неискренней. Что о нем подумает альфа? Черт.   
Омега почувствовал себя виноватым. Будто чем-то обидел Юнги.

Юнги прижался к стеклу и с интересом наблюдал за передвижениями головоногого. Джину, молча, присоединился. Они просмотрели оставшиеся аквариумы, и двинулись к выходу. 

По телу растекалась приятная усталость, живот сводило от голода, и омега предложил альфе поужинать вместе.  
‒ Я давно так хорошо не проводил время. Было весело, ‒ признался Юнги, когда они спускались в метро.  
‒ Я тоже. Надо будет сказать спасибо нашим друзьям, ‒ улыбнулся Джину.  
В вагоне была куча людей, так что при торможении омегу знатно тряхнуло и он впечатался в грудь альфы. Юнги прижал его к себе одной рукой, второй держась за поручень.  
‒ Держись за меня, ‒ тихо произнес он.  
Джину не возражал, ладонь парня будто горела огнем, распаляя. Запах снова не давал дышать, и Джину вдруг представил, как альфа пробирается рукой ему в джинсы и сжимает член, мнет яйца и высвобождает головку от крайней плоти…  
‒ Тебе плохо, Джину? Ты весь красный, ‒ альфа с беспокойством оглядывал его.  
Джину мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Во всем виновата приближающаяся течка, да.  
‒ Душно немного, не беспокойся, я в порядке.

Наконец, они выбрались из метро, двигаясь по обычному маршруту. В небольшой уличной забегаловке съели по чашке супа, жареную свинину с тушеными овощами и выпили чай.  
‒ И эту работу мне надо сдать на следующей неделе. Профессор Кан хочет послать ее на конкурс, а я еще не все детали проработал, ‒ жаловался омега, грея руки о кружку.  
‒ У тебя все получится, я уверен. Ты очень талантливый.  
‒ Не хуже и не лучше других, но твоя лесть приятна.  
‒ Это чистая правда, ‒ Юнги приблизился к лицу омеги, заставив того не на шутку разволноваться. Неужели он сейчас?

Альфа щелкнул Джину по носу и засмеялся. Джину надул губы, но вскоре не выдержал и тоже захохотал.

Звонок прервал их непринужденную беседу. Альфа посмотрел на экран и нахмурился, а потом сбросил вызов.  
‒ Почему не ответил?  
‒ Да так, ерунда, это одногруппник, позже перезвоню, ‒ настроение Юнги изменилось, было видно, как он что-то обдумывает.  
‒ Думаю, пора по домам, ‒ Джину хотел достать деньги, но альфа не позволил, заплатив за обоих.  
‒ Слушай, ты иди один, мне еще нужно заскочить в одно место.  
‒ Но уже поздно и…  
‒ Со мной все будет хорошо, ‒ Джину не хотел, чтобы альфа видел, как он покупает подавители. Ни за что. ‒ До скорого.  
‒ Джину! ‒ омега сделал несколько шагов и обернулся.  
Лицо альфы оказалось слишком близко, а потом… теплые губы накрыли его рот. Кровь мигом забурлила в жилах, а сердце бешено застучало. Поцелуй вышел коротким, альфа тут же отстранился.  
‒ Ты мне нравишься, ‒ на одном дыхании произнес Юнги.  
‒ Юнги…  
‒ И не как друг, а как омега. Я больше не могу держать это в себе, тем более, когда ты так близко, ‒ продолжал он, нервно кусая губу. ‒ Я знаю, что у тебя был неудачный опыт, но прошу тебя, дай мне шанс. Скажи, я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?

Омега застыл, не зная с чего начать. Сомнения не давали ему поверить альфе до конца.  
‒ Да, ты мне нравишься, Юнги. Давай не будем торопиться, я должен подумать. Дай мне время, хорошо?  
Альфа расцвел в улыбке и сжал его в объятиях.  
‒ Спасибо, Джину.  
***  
Все выходные Джину упорно работал. Принимал заказы, старался запомнить, кому что подать, относил грязную посуду и давал сдачу. Ему в наставники дали невысокого омегу по имени До Кенсу. Он работал уже два года, учился на экономическом в СНУ, на третьем курсе.

‒ Сонбэ, ты тоже живешь в общежитии? ‒ спросил Джину, когда старший омега объяснял ему где что лежит.  
‒ Нет, у себя дома, я родился в Сеуле, ‒ Кенсу достал из ящика пачку салфеток. ‒ Возьми, доложишь, где не хватает.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ кивнул младший.

За работой он отвлекался от обдумывания их отношений с Юнги. Придя вечером домой, омега долго не мог успокоиться. Во-первых, он накричал на Чимина за подставу. Тот только отмахнулся и спросил, вместе ли они теперь. Джину выложил ему все, краснея и бледнея на моменте признания альфы. Чимин вскинул кулак в воздух в победном кличе, однако узнав, что Джину еще не согласился, чуть не врезал ему этим самым кулаком по макушке.

Во-вторых, омега долго не мог уснуть, постоянно ворочаясь и не находя удобного положения. Стоило закрыть глаза, как губы альфы вновь оказывались на его губах, а дальше расшалившаяся фантазия дорисовывала, как его прижимали к себе, забирались под одежду, ласкали живот и проводили по кромке боксеров. Из ануса начинала выделяться смазка и омега кусал подушку, нащупывая чувствительный вход. Стараясь не шуметь, Джину протолкнул указательный палец внутрь и медленно задвигал. От накатившего удовольствия хотелось застонать, вставший член уперся в матрас, и омега, стянув трусы до колен, схватил его, двигая рукой по всей длине. Ласкавший себя с двух сторон Джину представил, что Юнги вбивается в него сзади, а затем… На этой мысли он с тихим выдохом кончил, выстреливая теплой спермой в кулак. Так больше не могло продолжаться.

Поэтому к исходу воскресенья он решился. Они попробуют встречаться. В понедельник Джину захотел устроить альфе сюрприз, придя к тому после второй пары, чтобы вместе пообедать и все обсудить.

Изучив расписание, омега отправился в нужную аудиторию. Большинство студентов уже вышло и Джину подумал, что не успел. На всякий случай он заглянул в кабинет и замер. 

Юнги стоял спиной к нему, а за шею его обнимал какой-то омега, страстно целуя в губы.  
‒ Ненавижу тебя! ‒ Джину с силой хлопнул дверью и бросился прочь. Это просто невыносимо. Его снова предали.   
А вечером омегу скрутило течкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coex Aquarium - известнейший в мире океанариум, находящийся в Сеуле -http://discoverkorea.ru/blogger-records/akvarium-okeanarium-coex-seoul.html  
> Погуглите, фотографий посетителей очень много, вы сможете увидеть разнообразные виды аквариумов и рыб конечно))   
> Фото в акуле - https://ibb.co/diMLCw  
> Морской тоннель- https://ibb.co/nOqrKb  
> Аквариум холодильник - https://ibb.co/mX8BKb


	5. Ким Тэхен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Какой омегаверс без течки? Течку в студию! Глава - практически сплошная НЦа.  
> Встречаем НОВУЮ ГЛАВНУЮ пару )))

Техен с утра был на взводе. Не сказать, что в какое-то другое время суток он не психовал. Еще как. Взрывной характер омеги часто мешал нормально жить. Ссоры с родителями, преподавателями, студентами случались постоянно. Омега не умел держать язык за зубами, высказывая вслух все, что думает, яростно отстаивал собственную точку зрения и даже ввязывался в драки. Техен понимал, что враждовать с каждым не выход, поэтому еще на первом курсе записался на бокс, что значительно снизило уровень агрессии. Еще одним эффективным средством был секс. Много секса.

Омега запихнул в приготовленный рюкзак запасные боксеры, шорты и футболку. Сегодняшним поводом для злости и нервозности стала встреча с Ним. Сволочным, ублюдочным… 

Техен с шумом втянул воздух и выдохнул через рот. Надо успокоиться. Подумаешь, каких-то четыре дня. Он переживет. Ничего нового.

Сокджин как обычно зависал у своего альфы, и Техен фактически жил в комнате один, что давало возможность беспрепятственно приглашать альф или бет для траха. Взглянув на себя в зеркало и пригладив челку, он поспешил в метро.

В вагоне озабоченные альфы масляно посматривали в его сторону, хищно раздувая ноздри. Конечно, ведь запах пробивался даже через принятые час назад подавители. Техен вывернул руку самому ретивому, попытавшемуся облапать его зад. Тот истошно закричал о сумасшедших течных омегах, шляющихся, где попало, и под осуждающие взгляды стоявших рядом омег, перешел в другой вагон.

По мере приближения к месту Его жительства злоба нарастала. Во всем виноват чертов подонок-альфа. Если бы Техен его не встретил…

В заднице начинало свербеть, и омега поспешил выйти из душного метро. А вот и знакомый дом, куда он вынужден теперь ходить раз в три месяца.

Открыв дверь подъезда ключом, Техен зашел в лифт. Только бы не закатить истерику, только бы не… Двери с шумом разошлись. Передернув плечами, омега встал напротив до боли знакомой квартиры и нажал на звонок.   
‒ Почему так долго? ‒ раздраженно фыркнул омега, когда ему наконец открыли.  
‒ Не злись, детка! Преждевременные морщины еще никого не украшали, ‒ хмыкнул альфа, глядя, как Техен снимает куртку и ботинки.

Техену хотелось врезать наглому парню по роже, но он усмирил свой порыв до поры. Пройдя в спальню, парень стал перекладывать из рюкзака вещи. Выложил на тумбочку противозачаточные и телефон. Альфа зашел следом и завалился на кровать.  
‒ Ты купил презервативы? ‒ омега пихнул его в бок, привлекая внимание.  
‒ Купил-купил. Что, уже не терпится? ‒ издевательски протянул альфа и повалил Техена рядом с собой. ‒ Твой запах усиливается.  
‒ Я пил блокатор не так давно, но он не помогает. Как думаешь, почему? ‒ проскрипел зубами омега, гневно сверкнув глазами.  
‒ И почему же? ‒ наивно уточнил он.  
‒ Скотина! ‒ омега резко вскочил и нанес несколько метких ударов в живот и грудь парню.

Тот снисходительно улыбнулся, но быстро понял, что Техен не сдастся и выкрутил ему руки, подминая под себя.  
‒ Решил на мне отработать приемы? Запомни, я все равно сильнее, малыш, ‒ альфа рыкнул и укусил парня за шею.  
‒ Шлюх своих так называй, кобелина! ‒ Техен отчаянно брыкался под тяжестью альфы, но понимал, что долго сопротивляться не сможет. Аромат кедра и сандала лишал его рассудка и заставлял плавиться в объятиях истинного.  
‒ Ты моя шлюшка, Техени, ‒ прошептал альфа на ушко, присасываясь к мочке омеги, руками начиная расстегивать его джинсы. ‒ И ты уже течешь для меня.  
‒ Сука! ‒ выдохнул Техен, против воли начиная возбуждаться. Член начал твердеть, а дырка увлажняться. Чертова течка! Чертов Пак!

Альфа отстранился от вылизывания шеи парня и стянул с себя футболку, открывая вид на подкаченную грудь, твердый пресс с кубиками и небольшую дорожку волос, скрывающуюся в штанах. Техен, сглотнув вязкую слюну, поспешил избавиться от душного свитера и джинсов.

Когда оба остались без трусов, Техен уставился на длинный член альфы, немного искривленный вправо. 

Увидев его в первый раз два года назад, омега испугался и точно бы сбежал, если бы не навязчивое желание пососать крупную темно-вишневую головку (или крепкая хватка альфы, вцепившегося в его ногу). 

Альфа вновь забрался на кровать, хищно скалясь в желании овладеть. Его орган уже крепко стоял, подтекая предъэякулянтом. Техен облизнул пересохшие губы, развел ноги в стороны и ухватился за своей член, медленно лаская его рукой. В глазах альфы читалась похоть и страсть. Он завалил омегу на подушку и припал губами к коричневому соску. 

Языком он сначала провел по кругу, потом надавил в центр, заставляя Техена судорожно всхлипывать, откидывая голову и выгибая спину дугой. Омега обхватил бедра альфы лодыжками и руками добрался до паха, играясь с волосками на лобке. Мелкие кудряжки мягко ложились в ладонь и пропускались сквозь пальцы. Почему-то это всегда заводило до предела. Техен не любил излишне волосатых альф, и, к счастью, Пак не относился к их числу.

Из ануса начала выделяться смазка, распространяя приторный запах персика.   
Омега стал толкаться, побуждая к более активным действиям, но альфа и не думал отрываться от его груди, переходя на второй сосок, всасывая его в рот и тыкая кончиком языка в упругую горошину.

Омега уже стонал в голос и ухватил вместе их члены, начиная жестко дрочить, когда альфа, наконец, поднял на него взгляд. Он вжался в пах омеги, двигаясь в такт руке.  
‒ Нравится? ‒ парень потянулся к тумбочке, вытаскивая пачку презервативов и отрывая блестящий квадратик.

Техен пристально наблюдал за его действиями, и не думая отвечать на тупые вопросы. Трахаться хотелось до звездочек.  
‒ Наденешь? ‒ с ухмылкой произнес парень, кивая на свой пах.  
Омега недовольно прошипел и раскатал латекс по стволу, мстительно надавив на чувствительный бугорок пока еще не появившегося узла.   
‒ Ты! ‒ альфа навалился на Техена, прижав его запястья к подушке. ‒ Не жди теперь пощады, выебу как сучку!  
‒ А сможешь? ‒ Техен не мог остановиться. Эта игра в «выведи из себя альфу» жутко заводила.

Альфа укусил его за ключицу и отпустил руки из захвата, вместо этого разводя ноги омеги в стороны и кружа пальцами по влажному входу. Техен всхлипнул и заерзал по простыне, пытаясь насадиться на них. 

Альфа вставил два пальца внутрь и быстро задвигал ими, губами касаясь яиц омеги. Он мягко вобрал в рот сначала одно, с хлюпаньем посасывая, а затем и второе, не переставая шевелить пальцами.

Если у Техена и были какие-то мысли, то теперь они окончательно исчезли. Альфа всегда любил долгие прелюдии, что жутко бесило, но отказаться от ласк, которые дарил истинный, он был не в силах. 

Иногда, только иногда, омега представлял, каково это постоянно получать заботу и внимание истинной пары. Жаль, это не их случай. Больше не их. Раз в три месяца взбесившиеся гормоны требовали «того самого» альфу. Никто другой не мог удовлетворить Техена так, как нужно. А он пытался, и не раз.

Вдоволь насытившись мольбами омеги, альфа перестал играться с анусом, и, наконец, пристроил толстую головку к колечку мышц. Вхождение всегда было немного болезненным, но Техен постарался расслабиться, чуть приподняв таз.  
‒ Скажи, сколько членов побывало в твоей заднице за этот месяц? ‒ злобно выдохнул альфа. Он засунул член до конца и теперь пристально вглядывался в лицо омеги.  
‒ Я не считал, может шесть или…ооооо, ‒ член стал с силой толкаться внутрь, вышибая воздух из легких. 

Альфа навис над ним, задрав ноги Техена до головы, и продолжил долбиться в анус.  
‒ Запомни мой член, Техен. Только от него ты сможешь получить настоящее удовольствие. Никто не заменит тебе меня! Ты мой! Мой! ‒ отчаянно кричал парень, вытаскивая ствол почти полностью и резко вгоняя обратно. 

Техен крутил головой и подмахивал навстречу толчкам, вцепившись в простынь побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Ему было хорошо как никогда. Возбуждение словно накручивалось по спирали, пожирая тело изнутри. Покрасневшая головка члена елозила по животу, а поджавшиеся яйца были готовы взорваться.

Дыхание опалило щеку, когда альфа склонился к нему, ставя засос под ухом. Техен чуть было не рассмеялся. Ему на секунду показалось, что альфа хотел его поцеловать. Какая чушь. Они не целуются.

Альфа вышел из растраханной дырки, подтянул съехавшую резинку и перевернул омегу на живот, ставя на колени. Техен положил руки на подушку, поднимая задницу выше.  
‒ Уже выдохся? ‒ съязвил он, повернувшись к альфе.  
‒ Не дождешься! ‒ тот сжал его левую ягодицу и вновь загнал член, начиная размашисто трахать.

Техен застонал. Так стало еще чувствительнее. Накопившееся напряжение вылилось в оглушительный оргазм. Омега сжал член в себе, сотрясаясь в судорогах. Сперма струйкой потекла на постель. Техен обессилено рухнул вниз, альфа подался следом. Теперь он выбрал размеренный темп, неторопливо поддавая бедрами.

Омега позволил себе не шевелиться, отдаваясь на волю альфы, пока волна течки вновь не захватила его.

Тело альфы придавило его к кровати, член в заднице заставлял возбуждаться по новой так, что хотелось выть. Пак действительно драл его как суку, не сбавляя оборотов. Техен потерял счет времени и не понимал, как долго все продолжалось, пока не услышал хриплый стон истинного. Тот откинулся на бок и прижал его спиной к себе. Омегу прошибло импульсом оргазма, раздувшийся узел заткнул анус. Ладонь альфы погладила его живот, опустилась на обмягший член и ласково провела по всей длине. Больше Техен ничего не помнил.   
***  
Техена разбудил переполненный мочевой пузырь. Поежившись, он выпутался из объятий спавшего альфы и побрел в туалет. Член был весь измазан в засохшей сперме, неприятно стягивающей кожу. Облегчившись, омега встал в душевую кабину. Вода оросила со всех сторон. Под теплыми струями омега расслабился. Он завел руку назад, почувствовав хлюпающую смазку в разработанном отверстии. 

Холодный поток воздуха заставил его вздрогнуть.  
‒ Решил помыться без меня? ‒ альфа сжал омегу в объятиях, тычась полувставшим членом между упругих половинок. ‒ Хочу еще!  
‒ Обойдешься, я еще не вымылся, ‒ омега попытался отодвинуться, но места было слишком мало.  
‒ Я хочу трахнуть тебя под душем, а потом отмыть до блеска, ‒ ухмыльнулся Пак, разворачивая Техена лицом и подхватывая за ягодицы.

Омега пропыхтел тому в ухо про вконец охреневших кобелей и закинул ноги на поясницу альфы. Вода брызгала в глаза и рот, но он не обращал на это внимание. Альфа протолкнул член внутрь и прижал омегу к стене.  
‒ Ты же не надел презерватив! ‒ опомнился Техен и забрыкался.  
‒ Какая разница, ты же на таблетках! ‒ альфа не прекращал двигаться, загоняя член до упора.  
‒ Ну и что, я же не знаю, в каких дырах побывал твой член!  
‒ Я никогда не трахаюсь с другими без защиты и проверяюсь раз в два месяца. А своего истинного я буду драть так, как захочу, ‒ альфа зарычал и стиснул омегу до хруста.

Техен застонал, перестав спорить. Он хотел ему верить, очень, даже после того, что случилось в прошлом.  
‒ Чанель, Чанель, я сейчас… ‒ омега запрокинул голову от накрывшего удовольствия.  
‒ Кончай, Тэ, ‒ альфа ускорил фрикции.

Техен вскрикнул и кончил, повиснув на руках Чанеля. Альфа опустил омегу на пол и довел себя до разрядки рукой, изливаясь ему на бедро.  
‒ А теперь можно и помыться!  
***  
‒ Слышал, ты кинул очередного омегу? ‒ обнаженный Техен лежал на спине. Течка подходила к концу, напоминая о себе слабыми отголосками возбуждения. За эти три дня они трахались как безумные, кусая друг друга, оставляя многочисленные засосы и царапины. На раздумья времени не было, а теперь все тяжелые мысли вновь стали наполнять голову.

Он вспомнил, как увидел на посвящении альфу в объятиях соседа Ким Джину и так разозлился, что перепихнулся с его дружком-бетой. Как там его звали?  
‒ Ты про первогодку? Было дело, он милый конечно и трахать его было классно, но с тобой он не сравнится, персик, ‒Чанель прищурился и провел рукой по бедру омеги. ‒ Кто тебя просветил?  
‒ Между прочим, он мой сосед по блоку. Его плач о несчастной любви был слышен на весь этаж, ‒ омега раздраженно скинул руку альфы и повернулся к нему лицом. ‒ Сколько еще сердец ты разобьешь, Чанель?   
‒ Ты ревнуешь, детка? Это так приятно, я сейчас расплачусь, ‒ парень дотронулся до невозбужденного пока члена Техена и мягко сжал в кулаке.  
‒ Как же ты меня бесишь! Неужели тебе нравится издеваться над омегами? ‒ нарываться, пока собственное достоинство стиснуто в руке альфы, было рискованно, но Техен ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Игривое настроение истинного в миг изменилось. Он уселся на бедра омеги и зажал ладони парня в своих.   
‒ А омегам не нравится измываться надо мной? Трахаться со всеми без разбору, забив на любовь и уважение? Может, ты скажешь мне, почему тот единственный, кого я любил и который предназначен, блять, мне судьбой, изменил мне и продолжает это делать до сих пор?  
‒ Отпусти меня, сукин сын! Если бы ты не был таким тупоголовым, то понял бы, что меня тогда подставили! ‒ Техен оскалился и прокусил губу склонившегося над ним Чанеля.  
‒ Я видел твои глаза тогда, тебе нравилось, что тебя ебут! Шлюха! ‒ схватка с омегой завела альфу. Его член вновь окреп, соприкасаясь с животом Техена. 

Техен проглотил горький ком, подкативший к горлу. Альфа раздвинул его колени и рывком засадил в растраханную, не до конца закрывшуюся дырку.

Омега не мог сопротивляться такому напору. Телу было хорошо, только вот внутри все разрывалось на куски. Сколько раз он твердил себе забыть, но ничего не помогало, а постоянные совместные течки только усугубляли положение.  
Кончив, Чанель отпустил омегу и ушел в душ, бросив на ходу: «Собирайся, течка закончилась».

Пока альфа не вернулся, Техен оделся и, собрав рюкзак, поспешил уйти. Только насквозь промокшая подушка говорила о том, что плакать Техен умеет не хуже других.

Они оба виноваты в том, что с ними произошло, и оба не могут простить. Иногда одной любви недостаточно.


	6. Мин Юнги

Дверь со скрипом отворилась. Неизвестный зашел в комнату, громко шлепая тапками.

Голова раскалывалась, хотелось пить. Юнги с трудом разлепил глаза, чтобы разглядеть виновника своего вынужденного пробуждения.

‒ Хорошая была ночка, соседушка? ‒ хмыкнул Чонин, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
‒ Ты сам-то, когда пришел? ‒ не стал отрицать очевидного Юнги.  
‒ Под утро, у меня была чудная групповушка в вип-комнате клуба, ‒ альфа надел на себя футболку и потянулся к штанам. ‒ Люблю посвящение, там столько отпадных омежек. Ты тоже отхватил себе конфетку, да?

Юнги повернулся на спину и увидел светлую макушку, торчащую из-под одеяла. Черт! Сонджон. События прошлой ночи вихрем пронеслись в голове. Джину с каким-то альфой, выпивка, подвернувшийся однокурсник, секс… 

Омега, лежавший к нему спиной, пошевелился и вплотную прижался задницей к его бедру. Альфа только сейчас осознал, что абсолютно голый. Нужно поискать трусы.

‒ Я уж начал думать, что ты монах. Никого сюда не водишь, только учишься и учишься, ‒ Чонин и не думал останавливаться. ‒ Эй, куколка, повернись-ка!

Сонджон окончательно проснулся и недовольно поднял голову.  
‒ Хватит кричать, я спать хочу! Скажи ему, Юнги! ‒ пробурчал он, положив ладони на грудь альфы.  
‒ Слушай, ты мог бы выйти! ‒ Юнги выразительно посмотрел на одевавшегося парня.  
‒ Эта куколка само очарование. Если надоест, дай телефончик, а?   
‒ Пошел на хуй!  
Чонин захохотал и, наконец, удалился.

‒ Давай еще немного поспим, милый! ‒ Сонджон потянул начавшего вставать Юнги за руку.  
‒ Сонджон, прости меня. Прошлая ночь была ошибкой. Я много выпил и плохо соображал, что делаю. Ты очень хороший, но я не могу быть с тобой, ‒ альфа выпутался из объятий и подобрал с пола вожделенные боксеры.   
‒ Если не хочешь отношений, давай будем секс-друзьями, ‒ не отставал омега.  
‒ Тебе лучше уйти, ‒ Юнги подал парню собранную одежду.  
‒ Ну ты и мерзавец! ‒ прошипел Сонджон, в спешке натягивая на себя рубашку. ‒ Думаешь, сможешь найти кого-то лучше меня? Ты все равно будешь моим, Юнги-щи, запомни!

Он промолчал. Альфа понимал, что омега зол и обижен, но врать самому себе не мог. Джину крепко засел в его сердце, и даже если тот выбрал другого, не значит, что альфа начнет встречаться с кем-то в отместку.

Сонджон ушел, напоследок осыпав его кучей проклятий. Уфф!  
Юнги было все равно. Он больше не хотел думать. Он выпил обезболивающего и лег спать дальше.  
***  
Выходные пролетели незаметно. Альфа заперся в своей комнате и ни на кого не реагировал. 

В понедельник на автомате поплелся на пары, почти ничего из услышанного не воспринимая. Чонгук пытался узнать, что случилось с другом, но Юнги отговорился выдуманной болезнью.

‒ Может сходить в аптеку?   
‒ Спасибо, не нужно. Я принимаю лекарства, ‒ выдавил из себя улыбку он.  
‒ Хосок тоже какой-то неразговорчивый, хотя раньше его было не заткнуть. Это что, осенняя лихорадка?

Любовная лихорадка, чуть было не ляпнул альфа, вовремя прикусив язык.  
Желания куда-либо идти не было, поэтому, когда младший предложил пообедать с остальными, он хотел отказаться. Там же будет Джину. Улыбающийся, сияющий, но только не для него.

‒ Я не пойду! ‒ буркнул он, сосредоточенно записывая слова лектора.  
‒ Ты идешь, и это не обсуждается! Хватит уже морозиться ото всех, ‒ отмел все возражения Чонгук.

Спустя час альфы выбрались из гудящего как улей потока студентов и столкнулись с ожидавшими их омегами и бетой.  
‒ Привет! А вот и мы! ‒ помахал друзьям Чонгук. 

Юнги оторвал взгляд от земли и посмотрел на Джину. С удивлением он отметил, что вместо цветущего, довольного жизнью омеги перед ним стоял осунувшийся, бледный парень с грустными глазами. Как же так? Он должен быть счастливым, разве нет?

Когда Джину рассказал о случившемся, Юнги сжал кулаки.  
‒ Он не принуждал тебя? ‒ альфа напряженно вглядывался в лицо омеги, стараясь уловить малейшую реакцию.

Если этот ублюдок хоть что-то сделал против его воли, то он…  
‒ Нет, ничего такого, не волнуйся, Юнги-я.

Ответ парня не удовлетворил Юнги. Ушастый поплатится за то, что поступил так с Джину.  
***  
Чтобы найти альфу, он прибегнул к самому достоверному способу. Социальные сети. Не прошло и десяти минут, как Юнги созерцал фейсбучный профиль Пак Чанеля. 

Мерзкий альфа на всех фотографиях «обаятельно» улыбался, демонстрируя брендовую одежду. Ублюдок оказался богатым, смазливым третьекурсником, на которого текли буквально все омеги. 

На следующий день Юнги изучил расписание его группы и, дождавшись окончания пары, встал возле аудитории. Но искомого субъекта не обнаружилось. Парень осмотрел каждого третьекурсника, увы. Тут из кабинета вышел последний ‒ бета с огромной сумкой.

‒ Извини! Ты не знаешь, Пак Чанель был сегодня на парах? Мне нужно отдать ему тетрадь.  
‒ Нет, его не будет еще несколько дней. Он написал заявление на ПТО*, ‒ бета фыркнул и, не дожидаясь ответа, побрел прочь.   
Юнги вздохнул. Ничего, он подождет.

Примерно через неделю встреча, наконец, произошла. Они с Чонгуком шли возле столовой, как вдруг Юнги заметил знакомый профиль Пака. Тот уже успел завернуть за угол, когда альфа бросился следом.

Парень был один. Видимо, удача на его стороне, подумал Юнги и резко дернул ублюдка за руку, заставив обернуться.

‒ Стой! Надо поговорить!  
‒ Ты кто? ‒ холодно осведомился Пак.  
‒ Не так давно ты встречался с Ким Джину, первокурсником с факультета изобразительных искусств. Я его друг, ‒ объяснил он, пытаясь отдышаться.

‒ Допустим. И что же тебе нужно, «друг»? ‒ выделил парень последнее слово, прищурив глаза.  
‒ Ты должен извиниться перед ним! Он влюбился в тебя, а ты повел себя как мудак, выставив за дверь, как только сделал дело, ‒ Юнги начинал закипать. Никто еще его так не бесил как этот богатенький утырок.

‒ Я не обязан оправдываться. Он знал, с кем связывался. Я не завожу романов. Так что не пойти бы тебе куда подальше, дружок! Наверное, сам хотел ему вставить, да только я опередил. Разрешаю утешить малыша!  
‒ Сука! ‒ больше терпеть Юнги не смог. Он налетел на альфу, сбивая с ног и нанося точные удары в лицо и живот.

Опешивший вначале Пак рыкнул и ударил в ответ. Юнги схватил его за шею и стал душить. Захрипевший альфа заехал ему под зад коленом, сцепив пальцы уже на шее Мина.

Вокруг них незаметно собралась толпа зевак, обступивших их в кольцо. Юнги придавил коленями бока гаденыша и скинул его руки с шеи. Однако Паку удалось вывернуться из захвата и заехать Юнги в челюсть. Сплюнув кровью, альфа с размаха врезал ему в глаз.   
Ответить Пак не успел, стоявшие рядом студенты растащили дерущихся.

‒ Падла, если этот цветочек так тебе нужен, то подавись, ‒ орал Пак.  
‒ Пошел на хуй, уебище! ‒ пытался вырваться из рук державшего его альфы Юнги.  
‒ Все, брейк, парни! Здесь не место выяснять отношения, ‒ увидев, что альфы более-менее успокоились, их отпустили.  
Не оглядываясь, они разошлись в разные стороны.  
***  
Юнги сам не знал, куда шел. Просто двигался вместе с потоком людей. Злость исчезла, уступив место апатии. Он не жалел, что ввязался в драку с Паком. Хотя в последний раз избивать кого-то ему приходилось еще в младшей школе. 

Альфа чувствовал внутреннее удовлетворение от того, что сумел отомстить за Джину.  
Однако в их отношениях с омегой это ничего не меняло. Джину вряд ли будет с ним.

Юнги дотронулся до подбитого глаза и скривился. Ушастый умудрился поставить ему фингал, скотина. Ребра стали нещадно ныть, но он перестал обращать на них внимание.

Яркий свет вывески бара ослепил парня. Самое оно для лечения неразделенной любви.

Упав на стул, альфа заказал себе две бутылки соджу. За ними последовали еще две, и еще, а потом… деньги на карте закончились.

К тому моменту альфа уже мало что соображал. От вызова такси предложенного барменом он отказался и, пошатываясь, поплелся на выход. 

На душе было легко, спокойно и просто за-ме-ча-тель-но. Пытаясь узнать, который час, Юнги тыкал по экрану и боковым кнопкам, но оживить телефон не удавалось.   
Он чертыхнулся и решил не заморачиваться. Ему и так хорошо.

Примерно спустя час, судя по ощущениям, Юнги каким-то чудом добрался до общежития.  
Лишь одна мысль билась в затуманенном мозге: увидеть Джину и рассказать о своих чувствах.

На входе дежурил альфа, лояльно относящийся к поздно приходящим, так что парень без труда попал внутрь.

Удивительно, но даже в пьяном угаре он отлично помнил номер блока омеги, потому уже через несколько минут альфа стучался в дверь.  
‒ Ким Джину! Джину! Открой! ‒ громко возвестил о своем прибытии Юнги.  
Вскоре ему открыли.  
‒ Джину! ‒ пьяно улыбнулся он. ‒ Я не хотел, я не…  
Тут ноги его подвели, и тело само повалилось на замершего омегу. Дальнейшие события вспоминались с трудом.

Проснулся он от дикой боли: кости ломило, голова шумела, а лицо щипало. Юнги открыл глаза и увидел незнакомый потолок. Свет едва проникал в незашторенное окно комнаты. Значит, сейчас раннее утро. Где он? И как сюда попал?

Справа на кровати буквально в двух метрах от лица альфы спал Джину. Неужели ночью он вломился к ним в блок? Блять.

Омега лежал на боку лицом к нему и напоминал маленького ангела. Запах жасмина был повсюду. Стало так хорошо, что не хотелось никуда уходить, а остаться жить здесь навсегда. Мечты…

Джину неожиданно чихнул и открыл глаза. Голос омеги хрипел ото сна, но слушать его было приятно.  
Юнги узнал, как очутился у них в комнате и покраснел. Позорище! Чтобы еще раз так напиться!

Альфа готов был на коленях просить прощения, но Джину остановил этот порыв, а после дал обезболивающего. Вставший Чимин обеспокоенно поинтересовался самочувствием Юнги, на что получил емкий ответ: жить будет.

Вернувшись после душа, взбодрившего как нельзя кстати, альфа присел на край кровати. Джину заботливо обработал его раны. 

В боку ощутимо кололо, но об этом он умолчал, не желая еще больше расстраивать омегу. Находиться так близко от него было невыносимо, и не удержавшись, Юнги прижал парня к груди. 

Как же хотелось сказать о своей любви…  
Идиллию прервал Чимин, поэтому пришлось попрощаться и уйти.

В своем блоке его с нетерпением ждали. Чонгук и Хосок набросились на альфу прямо с порога.  
‒ Бля, бро, ты вообще знаешь о существовании телефона? Мы искали тебя по всей округе! ‒ кричал младший альфа.  
‒ Мне жаль, что я доставил вам столько хлопот, ‒ сложил руки в молитве Юнги.  
‒ За утраченные нами нервы тебе придется месяц делать уборку в нашей комнате! ‒ хитро улыбнувшись, добил его Хосок.  
‒ Все, что пожелаете! ‒ Юнги добрался до своей постели.  
‒ Кстати, ты знаешь, что стал звездой фейсбука? ‒ огорошил Чонгук.  
‒ Что? Почему это?  
‒ Смотри! ‒ парень сунул ему под нос телефон с эпическим видео драки с Паком. И когда только успели заснять?  
‒ Ты здорово его уделал, хен. Так держать! ‒ похвалил Хосок.   
‒ Знаю, ‒ самодовольно хмыкнул альфа. ‒ А теперь кыш отсюда, великому мастеру боевых искусств надо выспаться.  
‒ Смотри-ка! Он уже получил звездную болезнь, ‒ фыркнул Чонгук. ‒ Брюс Ли недоделанный!  
Друзья со смехом покинули комнату, а Юнги позволил себе забыться безмятежным сном.  
***  
«Давай завтра сходим на концерт! У меня есть билеты».  
«Не могу, дела».  
«Может в кино? Вышла забавная комедия. Не будь букой».  
«Хватит мне писать. Я думал, мы все решили!»

Юнги со вздохом убрал телефон. И так на протяжении нескольких дней. Сонджон откуда-то достал его номер и присылал сообщения по несколько раз в день. Альфа подозревал, что омега выведал данную ценную информацию у старосты. 

После драки прошло три дня, и Юнги чувствовал себя намного лучше. Потепление в отношениях с Джину весьма воодушевляло. Он настроился на завоевание сердца омеги. Осталось только придумать, как.

После пар Чонгук достал из рюкзака билеты и протянул с довольной ухмылкой.  
− Держи. Это билеты в океанариум на тебя, меня и Хосока. Мы давно хотели сходить, так что ты обязан быть с нами.  
− Что-то я не помню, чтобы вы раньше упоминали о нем, − нахмурился Юнги. Погода за окном не радовала.  
− Значит, забыли. Какая разница? Нам с Хосоком надо будет отлучиться ненадолго, так что жди нас в CoexMal, − почему-то подмигнул ему младший и хлопнул по плечу.

Юнги пожал плечами. Океанариум, так океанариум. Это даже может быть интересно.  
Выпив перед дорогой стакан кофе из автомата, Юнги направился в сторону метро. До самого торгового комплекса пришлось бежать, дабы не промокнуть окончательно. Скинув с головы мокрый капюшон, альфа огляделся. И вовсе не ожидал увидеть перед собой Джину. Тот тоже удивился непредвиденной встрече, пока они не поняли, что это все происки их друзей. Юнги мысленно поблагодарил всех поименно, ведь ему предоставили шанс побыть с омегой наедине. И признаться в своих чувствах.

Альфа никогда не был в океанариумах, поэтому такое разнообразие рыб и прочих обитателей морей и океанов приятно удивило. Они ходили, буквально разинув рот, мимо причудливых аквариумов, сфотографировались в пасти акулы и сделали совместный снимок.

Юнги тут же взял телефон омеги и перекинул фото к себе. Они вышли на нем так органично, будто давно встречались. Ему было совсем не стыдно, что он прибегнул к маленькой уловке и обнял любимого омегу. Любимого. Сердце вновь отчаянно заколотилось. Недосказанность душила крепче веревки.

После посещения океанариума альфа и омега отправились поужинать. Говорить с Джину обо всем и ни о чем было приятно. Альфа почувствовал щемящую нежность и приблизил свое лицо к лицу омеги. Поцеловать бы его сейчас, но парень лишь щелкнул Джину по носу.

Их беседу прервал звонок телефона. На дисплее высветилось «Не отвечать». Сонджон? Что ему нужно? Юнги сбросил вызов. Странно, раньше он никогда ему не звонил.  
Уже через пару минут звонок был напрочь забыт.

Перед тем как попрощаться, Юнги решился. Он подошел вплотную и накрыл желанные губы поцелуем. Пульс ускорился, жилка на виске бешено задергалась, а любимый запах омеги окутал со всех сторон. Теперь сомнений не осталось, Джину его пара. Только почему омега не чувствует того же? Позже он обязательно об этом спросит. 

Альфа быстро отстранился, чтобы не спугнуть Джину.  
‒ Ты мне нравишься, ‒ на одном дыхании произнес Юнги.  
‒ Юнги… ‒ омега глядел на него со смесью волнения и восторга.  
‒ И не как друг, а как омега. Я больше не могу держать это в себе, тем более, когда ты так близко, ‒ продолжал он, нервно кусая губу. ‒ Я знаю, что у тебя был неудачный опыт, но прошу тебя, дай мне шанс. Скажи, я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?

А когда Джину признался ему в ответ и обещал подумать, альфа расцвел в улыбке и сжал в объятиях хрупкое тело.   
Совсем скоро омега будет с ним. И альфа постарается удержать его как можно дольше.  
***  
Два выходных дня прошли в томительном ожидании. Омега пока не звонил, но Юнги не отчаивался.

Вот только другой парень достал его до икоты. Сонджон и вправду вознамерился добиться альфы всеми доступными путями. В сети он начал слать ему обнаженные фото разных частей своего тела. Сперва это были ключицы и плечи, живот, а потом и вовсе текущая дырка ануса с сопровождением пошлых комментариев. Альфа сразу же удалял весь этот кошмар. Нужно было срочно что-то делать, иначе сокурсник не даст ему спокойно жить.

В понедельник альфа поджидал парня около аудитории, но Сонджон опоздал. Поэтому поговорить удалось только после второй пары.  
‒ Ты зашел слишком далеко. Я уже говорил, что не хочу встречаться с тобой, ‒ устало вздохнул Юнги. Остальные одногруппники вышли из кабинета, и они остались вдвоем.  
‒ Юнги-щи, тебе понравились мои фото? ‒ омега облизнул губы и приблизился к нему. ‒ Хочешь, сделаю тебе минет? Я уверен, после этого ты точно передумаешь на мой счет.  
‒ Я сказа… ‒ дальше договорить он не успел. Сонджон закинул руки ему на шею и с силой прижался к губам, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь языком. 

Альфа растерялся и на автомате ответил на поцелуй.  
‒ Ненавижу тебя! ‒ раздалось за спиной. Оторвав от себя назойливого парня, он развернулся и заметил в дверях Джину. Блять, только не это.

Юнги кинулся за ним, но вылетев в коридор, потерял омегу из виду.  
Альфа вернулся в кабинет, чтобы взять рюкзак. Сонджон все еще находился там.   
‒ Кто это был?  
‒ Омега, которого я люблю. И не дай бог, из-за твоей выходки я его потеряю. Тогда я превращу твою жизнь в ад! ‒ злобно прорычал он на сжавшегося парня и покинул аудиторию.  
Телефон Джину был недоступен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПТО* - Проведение течки с омегой


	7. Часть 1. Ким Тэхен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: местами флафф и немного (!) юмора)

Два года назад.

Техен обвел актовый зал глазами в поисках свободного места. Там, где сидели его новые одногруппники, было занято. 

Омега отстал от первокурсников, чтобы сходить в туалет, а когда вернулся, понял, что придется подсесть к другим студентам. 

К счастью, в самом конце нашлось два пустых кресла, именно туда Техен и направился. 

Торжественная речь ректора только что подошла к концу, и ведущие пригласили на сцену вокальную группу омег-старшекурсников с праздничной песней в честь начала учебного года в Сеульском Национальном университете. 

Техен с улыбкой наблюдал за выступлением, мечтая однажды также спеть на сцене, когда рядом присел какой-то наглый тип, толкнув его локтем в плечо.  
‒ Можно поаккуратнее? ‒ буркнул омега, потирая ушибленное место.  
‒ Прости, я случайно, ‒ виновато ответили низким голосом.

Техен повернул голову, с интересом разглядывая высокого (судя по длинным ногам), широкоплечего альфу с темными волосами и (что?) оттопыренными ушами. Нет, он был безусловно красив, но эти уши...  
‒Ха ха ха! ‒Техен не смог удержаться от смеха при виде отчего-то смутившегося парня.  
‒ Ты чего? ‒ сузил глаза «Мистер торчащие уши», видимо начиная догадываться о причинах подобной реакции Техена.  
‒ Тебе никто не говорил, что ты похож на долбанного эльфа Санты Клауса? ‒ омега вытер пальцами слезы из глаз, выступившие от непрерывного хохота.  
‒ А тебе никто не говорил, что смеяться над недостатками людей мерзко? ‒ парировал альфа, смерив его презрительным взглядом. 

Омега фыркнул, но отвечать не стал. Парень похоже не был настроен препираться дальше, потому в его сторону больше не смотрел, направив все свое внимание на сцену.

Ссориться с кем-либо в первый же день не входило в планы Техена. Тем более уши парня делали его лицо очень милым. Омега тряхнул челкой, прогоняя наваждение.  
Все равно они больше не встретятся.  
***  
Он сказал, что они больше не встретятся? Брехня. Техен постоянно сталкивался с почти двухметровым альфой.

Кафедры их факультетов располагались практически друг напротив друга. Техен в первую неделю частенько забегал туда для урегулирования тех или иных вопросов. 

Вот и сейчас их группа стояла возле кабинета в ожидании получения студенческих. Техен задумчиво листал ленту Twittera, когда его окликнули.  
‒ Привет, сладкий!  
Первокурсник оторвал взгляд от экрана, увидев перед собой улыбающегося альфу.  
‒ Чего тебе?  
‒ Да вот, шел мимо и заметил старого знакомого. Мы, кстати, так и не представились официально. Я Пак Чанель, первый курс факультета делового администрирования, ‒ парень протянул руку для пожатия. Кажется, хмурое выражение лица омеги вовсе его не пугало.  
‒ Ким Техен, первый курс музыкального факультета, ‒ решил быть вежливым он. Нет, и это НЕ из-за очаровательных ямочек на щеках шпалы.  
‒ Так ты поёшь? Ничего себе, я бы хотел послушать, у тебя наверняка чудный голос, ‒ Чанель подошел поближе, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
‒ Только не надо лести. Думаешь, я поведусь на это? ‒ фыркнул Техен. Близость альфы будила в нем странные чувства. И это немного пугало. ‒ Не на того напал, дылда!  
‒ А ты само очарование! Ладно, мне пора бежать, ‒ подмигнул Чанель, перекинув рюкзак на другое плечо. ‒ До встречи, Ким Техен!  
‒ Ага, давай! ‒ Техен вновь уткнулся в телефон. И чего этот настырный пристал к нему?

‒ Что за красавчик с тобой говорил? ‒ к омеге подошел однокурсник Сокджин. Они вместе заселились в общежитие и жили в одной комнате. Сокджин оказался добрым, тихим, очаровательным омегой, полной противоположностью Техена, что позволило обоим без труда сдружиться.  
‒ Он красавчик? Не смеши меня. Шпала ушастая, вот кто он, ‒ закатил глаза омега. ‒ Мы познакомились случайно на концерте в честь первого сентября.  
‒ Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься, он так на тебя смотрел, ‒ лукаво протянул друг.  
‒ Да брось ты! ‒ отмахнулся Техен. Конечно, альфа подкатывал к нему, но омега был уверен, что это всего лишь ответная шпилька за прошлую выходку с эльфом.

Следующая встреча произошла в столовой и чуть не переросла в драку. Техен встал в очередь, поставив на поднос овощное рагу с кусочком свинины. Вкусно поесть омега любил. Главной его страстью была выпечка, хотя покупал он ее нечасто, заботясь о фигуре. За две недели парень изучил все виды булочек и пирожков, которые тут готовили. 

Его любимой стала слойка с яблоком и корицей. Именно ее как назло выпекали в небольшом количестве. Увидев на разносе последнюю оставшуюся вожделенную выпечку, омега в предвкушении ухватился за нее. В этот же момент чьи-то пальцы нагло попытались выхватить ЕГО! слойку.

‒ Эй! Я первым взял! ‒ возмущенно воскликнул Техен и обернулся к перехватчику.  
‒ Мне тоже нравится эта слойка! ‒ хриплым голосом ответил Пак Чанель, неизвестно откуда образовавшийся за спиной омеги. 

Оба с силой вцепились в несчастную булку, не желая сдаваться.  
‒ Омегам нужно уступать! ‒ Техен метал взглядом молнии, применив самый веский аргумент в своем арсенале.  
‒ Хорошим омегам безусловно нужно, но ты вредная ехидна! ‒ альфа потянул слойку к себе. Та не выдержала адского напора голодающих, с треском разрываясь на две части.

Техен чуть не врезал по мерзкой роже Пака, увидев, во что превратилась его любимая булочка.  
‒ Ты убийца! ‒ омега кинул часть слойки на поднос Чанеля и направился к кассе. ‒ Забирай себе!

Расплатившись, омега уселся рядом с громко смеющимися одногруппниками, наблюдавшими за этой увлекательной сценой.  
‒ Вот это настоящие бои без правил! Ты проиграл, Техена, смирись! ‒ насмешливо произнес альфа Минхван. Остальные поддержали его новым взрывом смеха.  
‒ Да пошли вы! ‒ беззлобно пробурчал омега, принимаясь за еду. Обдумав свое поведение, он пришел к выводу, что вел себя как полный кретин. Да и альфа не лучше. Они оба сумасшедшие!

Окончательно добило омегу известие о том, что первый семестр они будут заниматься физкультурой вместе с группой администраторов. И, конечно же, именно в ней оказался ненавистный альфа. Техену ужасно захотелось удариться головой об стенку. Два раза в неделю встречаться с этим злобным монстром! Хуже не придумаешь.

‒ Шикарная попка, я уже влюбился, детка! ‒ ягодицу, обтянутую спортивными шортами, смяли широкой ладонью. 

Техен, нагнувшийся, чтобы завязать шнурок, от неожиданности подпрыгнул. Чанель обаятельно улыбнулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил бег.

Физкультура проводилась на стадионе, расположенном в десяти минутах ходьбы от универа. Это занятие было уже третьим, и проходило по одному сценарию. Они разминались, выполняли различные упражнения, а потом бежали три круга. Затем альфы играли в футбол или баскетбол, а омеги в волейбол. 

И каждый раз, стоило Техену остаться одному, альфа находил способ прикоснуться к нему. То похлопывал по плечу, то обнимал за талию, помогая встать (омега не увидел лежащего под ногами камня и чуть не расквасил нос, не подоспей Чанель вовремя), а теперь вот ущипнул за задницу. 

С одной стороны, это жутко бесило, а с другой… не смотря на взаимные подколы, Техену нравилось внимание альфы, и все больше хотелось нормального общения.

В школе он имел отношения с альфой, но, переехав из Тегу в Сеул, их пришлось прекратить. Омега не особо переживал, того альфу он не любил, и детская влюбленность скоро исчезла. 

У парня возникали довольно странные желания, например, узнать, чем…пахнет альфа. Его запаха он не ощущал, кроме аромата духов, видимо Чанель скрывал его. Зачем? Не понятно.

Омега пытался незаметно следить за альфой во время занятия и запомнить каждую черту лица. Когда он успел влюбиться в эту дылду? 

После пары Чанель подкараулил его возле раздевалки. Сам альфа еще не успел переодеться, и был мокрым и блестящим от пота.  
‒ Техен, я хотел извиниться, что перегнул палку в этот раз, ‒ альфа смущенно почесал затылок. ‒ Я раньше никогда не делал подобного…

Омега приблизился к Чанелю и, наконец, смог почуять… Это объясняло все.  
Техен взял альфу за руку и утащил в закуток под лестницей, а потом поцеловал. Губы альфы были мягкими и отзывчивыми. Чанель обнял омегу за плечи, с наслаждением обхватывая нижнюю губу и посасывая ее.

Техен будто очутился в другом мире. Он в первый раз так терял голову от поцелуя, и даже когда они оторвались друг от друга, омегу продолжало штормить.  
‒ Ты знал, что мы… ‒ шепотом начал Техен, вглядываясь в глаза альфы.  
Тот подушечками пальцев водил по щекам омеги, стараясь изучить.  
‒ Да, с первой встречи, когда почувствовал сладкий запах персиков. Наше общение не задалось, а потом я сам увлекся игрой «кто кого переязвит».  
‒ Но… ‒ палец приложили ко рту, не давая закончить.  
‒ Я боялся, что ты не поверишь мне и просто посмеешься. Поэтому скрыл запах и пытался завоевать твое внимание без всякой химии. Прости, ‒ Чанель уткнулся подбородком в каштановую макушку истинного, носом уткнувшегося в его ключицу.  
‒ Глупый, я и так уже в тебя влюбился, ‒ признался омега, покрываясь краской стыда. Хорошо, что альфа этого не видит. Хотелось окунуться в насыщенный аромат сандала и кедра и вдыхать, вдыхать…  
‒ Теперь ты перестанешь язвить в мой адрес?  
‒ Даже не мечтай, дылда.  
***  
Техен дочитывал доклад по истории музыки, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Они с Сокджином должны были выступать следующими. Сигнал сообщения отвлек сосредоточенного омегу. «После этой пары в туалете альф на пятом этаже. Хочу тебя потискать, сил нет терпеть».

От возмущения он даже закашлялся. С тех пор как они официально стали встречаться прошло две недели, и парочка ни как не могла насытиться друг другом. Чанель постоянно зажимал его по всему университету. В кабинете, подсобке, раздевалке омег после физкультуры, даже за углом общежития, куда каждый день непременно провожал. Как подростки, ей богу. Или может при встрече своей пары положено вести себя как два несовершеннолетних придурка?

Техен быстро настрочил, что придет и вновь уткнулся в текст.  
‒ У тебя ручка упала! ‒ омеге протянули искомый предмет и напряженно заглянули в глаза.  
‒ Спасибо, ‒ поблагодарил парень, вежливо улыбнувшись.  
‒ Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, ‒ одногруппник Джунхен никак не хотел отставать от спешившего к любимому альфе Техена. Джунхен уже неоднократно оказывал ему знаки внимания, но омега умело игнорировал все попытки добиться большего. Видимо, терпение альфы подошло к концу, и он пошел напролом.  
‒ Ну, говори, ‒ Техен сложил все вещи в сумку и оглянулся в поисках друга. Тот как обычно крутился рядом с Минхваном.  
‒ Пошли со мной на свидание. Ты давно мне нравишься, ‒ Джунхен нервно дернул плечом. ‒ У меня есть билеты на вечерний сеанс кино.  
‒ Прости, я уже кое с кем встречаюсь, ‒ при других обстоятельствах он бы наверняка закрутил роман с этим безусловно привлекательным альфой. Широкоплечий, отлично сложенный, занимающийся бейсболом, и на лицо симпатичный. ‒ Мне пора.

Джунхен проводил его полным ревности и злости взглядом. Кто успел опередить его? Он обязательно это выяснит.  
***  
‒ Наконец-то! ‒ Техена заволокли в дальнюю кабинку и с остервенением набросились на приоткрытые губы. Чанель как всегда действовал напористо, что безумно нравилось омеге. Он млел от сильных рук, сжимающих его талию и сминающих его ягодицы. Альфа посасывал мочку уха, чуть оттягивая зубами кожу, а Техен едва не скулил от нехитрых ласк. 

Несмотря на такой близкий контакт, пара еще не спала вместе. Чанель не хотел спешить и давал узнать себя получше, прежде чем стать полноценными любовниками. Поскольку оба не были девственниками, а секса, как ни крути, хотелось, влюбленные довольствовались петтингом и взаимной дрочкой.

‒ Я сейчас кончу, ‒ прохныкал омега, пытаясь непослушными пальцами расстегнуть джинсы.

Чанель отлип от весьма чувствительной омежьей шеи и помог разобраться с молнией, приспустив джинсы вместе с трусами.  
У самого в брюках стояло колом, и омега не остался в долгу, вытаскивая возбужденный член на волю.

Альфа взял в руку их члены, начиная неспешно дрочить. Головки терлись друг о друга, смешивая выступающие капли предсемени. Техен оперся на плечи истинного и вовлек в поцелуй. Даа! Кайф! Еще пара движений и омега со стоном кончил. Движения Чанеля ускорилась, а низкий хрип подтвердил, что он тоже избавился от напряжения.

Перепачканная в сперме, но весьма довольная пара вытерлась припасенными салфетками и выбралась к раковинам.  
‒ Пойдешь сегодня ко мне? ‒ спросил альфа, глядя на парня через зеркало.  
‒ Конечно, ты еще сомневаешься? Давай посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм вечером, ‒ счастливо улыбнулся омега. Он уже несколько раз бывал в квартире альфы. Родители его пары были довольно богатыми людьми и на совершеннолетие сына подарили собственную жилплощадь. Альфа мечтал пойти по стопам отца и в будущем стать приемником семейного бизнеса.  
‒ Обязательно посмотрим, ‒ Чанель чмокнул его в нос и заправил за ухо непослушную прядь. ‒ Люблю тебя.  
‒ И я люблю тебя. Ой, черт, пара сейчас начнется, до встречи, ‒ заторопился омега и, сжав на прощание ладонь парня, умчался.

Пара цепких, колючих глаз внимательно отследила, как туалет покинул омега, а затем и альфа. Теперь дело осталось за малым.


	8. Часть 2. Ким Тэхен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: Изнасилование!, будьте осторожны.  
> Эта часть очень тяжело мне далась, не было тех эмоций, которые бы подходили для происходящего, но я очень старалась.  
> Писалось под это: G-Dragon - 무제(無題) (Untitled, 2014), Tul Pakorn - Unintentional love, Tul Pakorn - Bad Romance The Series Ost, Winner - Really Really (включаем и слушаем обязательно).

Техен возвратился в общежитие только чтобы переодеться. Омега на протяжении месяца практически жил у Чанеля, изредка забегая за кое-какими вещами.   
‒ Кого я вижу? Мои глаза мне не врут? ‒ поприветствовал друга Сокджин.  
‒ Мы каждый день с тобой видимся, ‒ ухмыльнулся омега, роясь в шкафу в поисках нужной кофты.  
‒ Да, но здесь ты нечастный гость. Каково это жить с альфой?   
‒ Я бы не сказал, что очень весело. Бывает, грыземся по пустякам, например, кто будет мыть посуду или выносить мусор, но в целом неплохо, ‒ вспомнив, что было вчера, он вспыхнул. 

Они в первый раз занимались любовью. Техен думал, что так бывает только в любовных романах. Когда после ужина альфа уложись его на постель и стал уцеловывать от макушки до пяток, мягко разминать дырочку пальцами, а потом также нежно входить… Омега в эту ночь кончил четыре раза, Чанель отыгрался за все время их недосекса, так что попа заметно побаливала.

‒ Тебе так повезло, Техена. Встретить истинного в 18 лет просто мечта, ‒ вздохнул Сокджин.   
‒ Тебе ли печалиться. Ухватил самого красивого альфу нашей группы, ‒ Техен лукаво подмигнул. ‒ Тебя еще не разорвали его поклонники?  
‒ Я своего Минхвана никому не отдам, ‒ надул губы омега. Его альфа недавно стал членом университетской сборной по бейсболу. ‒ На последнем матче к нему подошел какой-то смазливый омега и чуть ли не на шею не кинулся, но я быстро пресек эти попытки, подарив ему парочку царапин на лице.

‒ О боже, и это мой тихий скромный друг Сокджини? Кто ты и что с ним сделал? ‒ притворно ужаснулся Техен. Любовь действительно способна творить чудеса.  
‒ Я посмотрю, что ты сделаешь, когда к твоему Чанелю кто-нибудь полезет, ‒ сложил руки на груди парень.  
‒ На него уже текут парни со всего потока, но я ему верю. Измену я никогда не прощу, ‒ пока у них с альфой была полная идиллия, и повода ревновать не возникало.

‒ Кстати, в субботу у Минхвана день рождения. Мы решили собраться у него в блоке, будет крутая вечеринка. Приходите вместе, ‒ Сокджин открыл ноутбук, начиная что-то печатать.  
‒ Я даже не знаю, у дылды будет ужин с деловыми партнерами отца, так что он точно не сможет, ‒ нахмурился Техен. Хотя альфе он ничего не говорил, но ему хотелось познакомиться с родителями пары, а тот пока не спешил этого делать.

Омега помотал головой. Еще слишком рано, да.  
‒ Тогда приходи один, пожалуйста, там будет наша группа и вся бейсбольная команда.  
‒ И как я могу отказать лучшему другу?  
‒ Никак, отлично, я напишу к какому часу подходить.

Техен кивнул. По крайней мере, ему не придется сидеть весь вечер одному.  
***  
Суббота подкралась незаметно. Техен до трех часов провалялся в обнимку с альфой, пока тот не начал собираться на встречу. Чанель дико извинялся, что не может взять с собой омегу.

‒ Понимаешь, это будет деловая встреча, отец хочет представить меня как своего приемника очень влиятельным людям. Омег там не будет в принципе.  
‒ Но ты же меня познакомишь со своими родителями? ‒ Техен усердно подпиливал ногти пилкой, стараясь не выдать волнения.

Чанель присел рядом и взял его лицо в ладони.  
‒ Ты моя пара и самый важный для меня человек. Я обязательно познакомлю тебя с ними. Скажу по секрету, я уже рассказал им о тебе, и они ждут нас на Рождество, а потом, я надеюсь, мы и с твоими родными познакомимся. Как тебе идея?  
‒ Я так люблю тебя! ‒ Техен жадно накинулся на губы альфы, едва не заплакав. Его истинный самый лучший на свете!

Вдоволь нацеловавшись, омега отпустил парня со спокойной душой. О том, что он собирается на день рождения, Чанель безусловно знал.

‒ Повеселись там за нас обоих, только много не пей, ‒ наставительно поднял вверх палец альфа, затягивая узел на галстуке.   
‒ А ты попытайся не заснуть на своем скучном супер-важном ужине, ‒ Техен оглядел парня с ног до головы, оценив, идеально сидящий синий костюм.  
‒ До вечера, я тебе наберу, ‒ попрощался Чанель и вышел.

Омега тоже начал собираться. Он решил, что пробудет на вечеринке не больше часа, а потом спокойно дождется своего альфу дома.

Кто знал, что это будут их последние счастливые воспоминания.  
***  
Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Техен с трудом пробрался сквозь толпу студентов, чтобы достать пива, стоявшего на столе в самом конце гостиной. Сам виновник торжества сидел на диване, страстно целуясь со своим омегой. Влюбленные не обращали ни на кого внимания, увлеченные процессом. Техен проверил время на телефоне, засунув его в задний карман брюк, и задвигался в такт громко играющей музыке. Пакет с подарком он оставил возле стола, чтобы перед уходом поздравить именинника.

Неожиданно его талию обхватили чьи-то руки. Развернувшись, парень увидел Джунхена.  
‒ Привет, ты прекрасно выглядишь, ‒ воскликнул он танцующему омеге, пристраиваясь рядом.  
‒ Ты тоже, ‒ не остался в долгу Техен, хотя общаться с навязчивым поклонником абсолютно не хотелось.  
‒ Я хотел поговорить с тобой, давай сядем куда-нибудь, ‒ альфа взял за руку омегу, потащив в дальнюю комнату. 

Техен, расслабившийся после выпивки, не стал сопротивляться напору альфы. Что он ему сделает? Здесь же куча народа.

Альфа не закрыл дверь до конца, оставляя небольшую щель, что давало Техену некую иллюзию защищенности. Он в любой момент может уйти, ведь так?

‒ Я знаю, что у тебя есть парень и ни на что не претендую. Ты замечательный омега, и я хотел бы просто с тобой подружиться. Не хочу, чтобы мы избегали друг друга, как прежде, ‒ проникновенно начал Джунхен, нервно крутя пальцы левой руки правой ладонью.  
‒ Стать друзьями? ‒ переспросил Техен. Обычно альфы не хотели «просто дружить» с омегами, но вид парня внушал доверие. По сути Джунхен был неплохим, не его вина, что он влюбился в уже несвободного омегу.  
‒ Да, друзьями, ‒ подтвердил тот свои намерения, лучезарно улыбнувшись. ‒ Я даже выпить нам принес в знак примирения.

Ловким движением альфа вытащил из-под кровати две банки пива и протянул одну Техену. И когда только успел все приготовить?

‒ Да мы и не враждовали, ‒ пожал плечами омега и чокнулся с новоявленным другом, с удовольствием отпив пенный напиток. ‒ Давай забудем о прошлом. Ты обязательно найдешь себе хорошего омегу.

Джунхен кивнул, вовлекая парня в ненавязчивую беседу о предстоящей проверке по вокалу.

Выпив последний глоток пива, Техен достал телефон, чтобы посмотреть, не пришло ли сообщение от альфы и с сожалением осознал, что уведомлений нет.  
‒ Ладно, что-то мы засиделись, надо еще Минхвана поздравить, ‒ подорвался было омега, как вдруг его повело в сторону, и он точно бы упал, если бы не подхвативший вовремя Джунхен.  
‒ Как ты? Тебе плохо?  
‒ Кк…кажется, голова кружится. Почему здесь так жарко? ‒ Техен отдернул горловину рубашки, пытаясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Творилось что-то непонятное, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а из ануса начала выделяться смазка. Только не это. Течка? Она ведь должна прийти через три недели!?  
‒ Давай я принесу тебе воды. Ты пока ложись, ‒ альфа шагнул в сторону, но Техен схватил его за руку, не давая уйти.  
‒ Позвони моему альфе, Пак Чанелю, пусть заберет меня, ‒ омега протянул тому телефон. Дышать с каждой минутой становилось сложнее, даже запах Джунхена возбуждал омежьи рецепторы. 

Перед глазами все расплывалось, поэтому Техен прикрыл их. Секса хотелось все сильнее, а заглушить желание было нечем. Сознание почти отключилось. Сквозь жаркий омут желания, не дававший связно мыслить, с трудом проник голос альфы.

‒ Я позвонил ему, не беспокойся. Скоро он увидит, какой ты на самом деле.  
Последние слова заставили омегу напрячься.  
‒ Что? ‒ тело Джунхена навалилось на него, придавив к кровати. В нос ударил стойкий пивной запах.  
‒ Так хочу тебе присунуть. Ты такой сладкий, персик, ‒ парень начал покрывать шею омеги поцелуями.

Осознав, что происходит, Техен попытался спихнуть альфу, но тот лишь крепче стиснул его в объятьях.

‒ Отпусти меня! Я закричу, ‒ рубашку содрали молниеносно, а вслед полетели брюки и трусы. Альфа был намного сильнее, без труда поворачивая Техена на живот как куклу.  
‒ Кричи сколько хочешь. Тебя все равно никто не услышит. Дверь закрыта, а музыка заглушит все, ‒ он уткнул омегу носом в подушку, раздвинув ноги парня в стороны. Из ануса нещадно лилась смазка.  
‒ Пожалуйста, не надо! Умоляю тебя, ‒ Техен всхлипнул от постыдного возбуждения и унижения.   
‒ Расслабься, иначе хуже будет. Я все равно тебя трахну, ‒ Джунхен кусал спину омеги, пальцами пробираясь в распухший сфинктер. 

Слезы из глаз лились горячим потоком, перекрыв дыхание. Ствол альфы тыкался между ягодиц, пристраиваясь.

‒ Бля, класс, ‒ Джунхен загнал на полную член в скользкий вход и задал быстрый темп.  
Техен взвыл, в этот момент его разрывало от противоречивых эмоций: неуёмного желания и отчаяния, но сделать он ничего не мог, дырка жадно принимала в себя чужую плоть и молила не останавливаться. Как он стал подмахивать в ответ омега и сам не запомнил. 

Течка управляла им, оставив только голый инстинкт спаривания.  
Он уже вовсю стонал и задницей прижимался к паху Джунхена, когда в комнату кто-то зашел.

‒ Черт, не может быть! ‒ Техена как раз перевернули на спину, жестко схватив за бедра, открывая вид на растянутый анус с ходящим туда-сюда членом.

Техен шало посмотрел на вошедшего и с ужасом узнал Чанеля. В комнате света не было, и его спину освещали лишь блики светомузыки из гостиной.  
‒ Чанель, пожалуйста! ‒ омега протянул руку, пытаясь попросить о помощи любимого, но рот плохо слушался, и больше ничего выговорить не получилось.   
‒ Мерзкая шлюха, как ты мог! ‒ стоявший в дверях альфа, стиснув кулаки, рыкнул. ‒ Я так верил тебе, думал, это какой-то розыгрыш, когда мне прислали смс с твоего номера…  
‒ Хочешь, натянем его вдвоем? Он уже хорошо разработан, ‒ подал голос Джунхен, не прекращая двигаться внутри омеги.  
‒ Нет уж, обойдусь. Удачной ебли! ‒ Чанель с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Техен вкрикнул на очередном толчке и излился себе на живот, повернув голову к стене. Все это просто кошмарный сон. Почему Чанель не спас его? Почему оставил, когда ему так плохо?

Альфа, наконец, вышел из хлюпающей дырки и, силком заставив открыть рот, кончил Техену на язык.  
‒ Молодец, Техени, ‒ сыто облизнувшись, проговорил Джунхен, размазывая остатки семени по скуле омеги. ‒ Ты сам виноват в том, что не захотел быть со мной по-хорошему.   
‒ Уходи, ‒ глухо откликнулся омега, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. Сперму он выплюнул, иначе его просто вырвало бы.  
‒ Не думаю, что твой теперь уже бывший альфа примет тебя обратно, а вот я приму.  
‒ Пошел вон, сука, ‒ отчаянно закричал Техен, отпихнув от себя Джунхена. ‒ Я никогда не буду с тобой!  
‒ Сучка из нас только ты, ‒ хмыкнул альфа. ‒ Если одумаешься, позвони.

Он вышел из комнаты, оставив омегу одного.

Техен не знал, сколько так пролежал. Он бился в истерике, дрожа всем телом и кутаясь в покрывало. Он чувствовал себя униженным и растоптанным, даже не осознавая, что течка, оборвавшая его жизнь на до и после, как по волшебству закончилась.

‒ Боже, Техен, ты здесь, ‒ когда шум в гостиной стал затихать, в комнату зашел Сокджин вместе со своим альфой. ‒ Что произошло? Кто это сделал? 

Техен к тому моменту немного успокоился. Точнее впал в полнейшую апатию, никак не реагируя на вошедших.

‒ Джини, не задавай глупых вопросов, ‒ Минхван взял из шкафа простынь и, сдернув с омеги одеяло, укутал измученного омегу. ‒ Пошли, поможешь вымыть его.

Альфа подхватил не сопротивлявшегося Техена на руки и понес в душ. Сокджин поспешил следом.  
‒ Выйди, Минхван, он же голый, ‒ Сокджин включил душ, намыливая мочалку мылом, пока альфа придерживал парня.  
‒ Ты не видишь, он в шоке и еле стоит на ногах. Ты не сможешь его удержать.  
‒ Хорошо, хорошо. Ты прав. 

Они вдвоем отмыли его, и, одев в футболку с шортами из гардероба альфы, довели до омежьего блока.

Техен тут же забрался к себе на кровать и накрылся с головой.  
Сокджин проводил Минхвана и присел к нему.  
‒ Техени, мы найдем того ублюдка и сдадим полиции. Он не уйдет от наказания.  
‒ Спасибо, Джини, ‒ впервые за ночь произнес Техен.  
‒ Ты знаешь, кто он? ‒ со страхом спросил Сокджин, ложась рядом.  
‒ Да.  
***  
‒ Бей сильнее! Разворачивайся всем корпусом, и делай выпад ногой.  
‒ Да, сонсенним.

Техен встал в нужную позу, ударив кулаком по боксерской груше. Омега уже месяц как посещал занятия по боксу.

После изнасилования прошло три месяца, которые дались ему нелегко. Он боялся выйти на улицу и пропустил много занятий. В конце концов, Сокджин раздобыл ему, не без помощи своего парня, липовую справку о болезни, поэтому вопрос с пропусками решился.

В полицию омега не пошел, здраво рассудив, что доказать что-то у него не получится. Он сам позволил трахать себя, потеряв голову от течки. Никаких синяков, засосов Джунхен на нем не оставил, да и анус был в полном порядке. Даже слил этот предупредительный ублюдок не в него, а на него. 

После небольшого расследования Техен выяснил, что альфа подсыпал ему средство, вызывающее кратковременную течку, которое в сочетании с алкоголем давало убойную реакцию.

Злость и отчаянное желание отомстить заставило парня взять себя в руки. Друзьям он до сих пор так и не признался, кто это сделал. На парах Джунхен гаденько посмеивался и скалил зубы, но больше к нему не подходил.

Техен решил затаиться, чтобы тот потерял бдительность, и записался на курсы бокса для омег. 

Тренер Сон остался довольным его последующими атаками и отошел к другим ученикам.  
‒ А теперь спарринг! ‒ Техен оглянулся в поисках своего партнера. С ним уже не раз тренировался напористый бета Ким Джинен, занимающийся в секции чуть больше полугода.  
‒ Хубэ, ты сегодня в ударе, ‒ улыбнулся бета, встав напротив.  
‒ Хочу отработать этот прием в совершенстве, сонбэ. Давай начнем, ‒ омега принял нужную стойку и поклонился, пошевелив пальцами в перчатках.  
‒ Ты и так самый лучший среди новичков. Зачем тебе это нужно?  
‒ Я хочу быть сильным и уметь за себя постоять, ‒ Техен отразил атаку противника, уходя по касательной от кулака Джинена.  
‒ Не торопись. Чтобы одолеть соперника нужен холодный рассудок и точный расчет, ‒ бета сделал серию быстрых ударов, и пока Техен защищался, смог попасть по груди и лицу парня.

Техен знал это как никто другой. Он хотел постоять за свою честь и избить собственного насильника так, чтобы тот почувствовал каждой клеткой своего вшивого тела всю боль, что испытал он сам.

Безусловно, омега понимал, что даже с помощью тренировок не скоро сможет справиться с альфой, к тому же спортсменом, но выход вскоре был найден.  
Однажды вечером парень пригласил Сокджина с Минхваном в кафе, где, наконец, открыл друзьям все карты.

‒ Вот же сука, твою блять, ‒ выругался альфа, прижимая к себе Сокджина.  
‒ Почему ты так долго молчал, Техени? ‒ омега сжал тому руку.  
‒ Если бы сказал сразу, вы бы кинулись меня защищать, а я сам хочу отомстить, но для этого мне нужна будет твоя помощь, Минхван.  
‒ Я сделаю все, что скажешь.  
‒ Спасибо.  
‒ Если бы на твоем месте был Джин, я бы убил его, ‒ сказал Минхван. ‒ Я одного не пойму, почему твой альфа ничего не сделал?

Техен горько усмехнулся. Об этом он старался не вспоминать. Даже Джунхен не ранил его так сильно, как собственная пара. Когда он более-менее оклемался, то без конца названивал Чанелю, писал сообщения и клялся в невиновности. Через два дня полного игнорирования альфа отключил телефон. После того, как омега смог преодолеть страх выйти на улицу и не вздрагивать от каждого шороха, первым делом направился на квартиру Пака.

_Дверь ему открыл страшно расфуфыренный омега шлюховатой внешности.  
‒ Ты кто, крошка? Мы кажется не заказывали тройничок.  
‒ Я хотел бы поговорить с Чанелем. Он дома?  
‒ Ёли, к тебе тут гости, ‒ прокричал омега, сложив руки на груди.  
Через минуту к ним вышел альфа. Он посмотрел на омегу таким диким взглядом, что Техен съежился и отступил на шаг.  
‒ Чанель, давай поговорим, все так…  
‒ Замолчи! Не смей больше никогда появляться в моем доме, шалава. Все кончено.  
‒ Нет! Чанни, ну как тебе объяснить, что я не виноват, он меня изнасиловал, ‒ в отчаянии закричал омега. Ему стало так больно и обидно, что он чуть было не заплакал. Как его истинный может так говорить!? Он не понимал.  
‒ А ты ему радостно подмахивал и стонал при этом как сучка в течке. Нет, Техен, я не верю. И не прощу, ‒ Чанель обнял за пояс презрительно кривящего нос омегу. ‒ А теперь убирайся!_

‒ У меня больше нет альфы, ‒ омега закусил губу и после паузы продолжил. ‒ Тот, кто верит только своим глазам, не может быть моей парой.

Через неделю Джунхена нашли в двухстах метрах от стадиона с многочисленными переломами, сотрясением мозга и отбитыми почками. Альфа выжил, но из университета ему пришлось уйти. На допросе следователей он рассказал, что на него напала банда гопников.  
***  
Что за хуйня творится в этом мире? Техен никак не мог взять в толк, что не так.  
Здоровенный накаченный второкурсник-альфа уже час втрахивал его в матрас, так что кровать шаталась как при землетрясении. Течка только наступила, а ему уже сорвало все предохранители. В крови бурлило дикое возбуждение, которое даже после двойной разрядки, не отступало. 

Со своим первым парнем еще в школе они трахались в течку как ненормальные, и омега сыто отваливался уже после первого оргазма, утихомиривая на пару часов свой ненасытный организм. Теперь же удовлетворения не приходило. Совсем.

Альфа задвинул член особенно глубоко и задрожал, сотрясаясь в оргазме. Техен недовольно повел бедрами, желая продолжить.

‒ Мне мало, ‒ омега смахнул пот со лба, продолжая надрачивать пенис.  
Альфа лениво скинул переполненную резинку и бросил на пол.  
‒ Малыш, подожди десять минут и я снова твой. Я сейчас не в той кондиции, ‒ хохотнул он, чмокнув омегу в губы.  
‒ Тогда пососи мне! ‒ потребовал Техен, указав на ярко-красный от прилившей крови ствол. ‒ И засунь три пальца в дырку.  
‒ Первый раз встречаю такого ненасытного омегу, ‒ хмыкнул тот, послушно принимаясь за дело.

На второй день так до конца и неудовлетворенный и оттого обозленный Техен выгнал неудачливого ебаря, покрыв трехэтажным матом.  
В оставшиеся дни пришлось пить таблетки.  
***  
‒ Какого хуя тебе надо? ‒ разбуженный в три часа ночи с покрасневшими глазами и всклокоченными волосами альфа в одних пижамных шортах выглядел до того забавно, что Техен смог только рассмеяться.

Обеспокоенный прошлым нездоровым поведением организма омега записался на прием к врачу-омегологу. Сдав все необходимые анализы, пожилой доктор ошарашил его неприятной новостью. 

Оказывается, интимная близость с истинным имеет одно неприятное последствие: при тесном контакте пары образуется особый гормон, который встраивается в матку омеги и способствует последующему гармоничному зачатию в течку. Впоследствии при наступлении течки организм омеги остро реагирует на отсутствие истинного неудовлетворенностью и спазмами матки.

‒ Чтобы не навредить своему организму еще больше, рекомендую вам проводить течку только с истинным партнером. В противном случае вы значительно снизите свой уровень репродуктивности. Вы же хотите в будущем ребенка? ‒ врач подозрительно оглядел Техена, будто заранее обвиняя в детоубийстве.

‒ Конечно, ‒ поспешил согласиться омега, чувствуя, как по спине бежит капля пота. ‒ А если я не смогу встретиться с истинным в этот период?  
‒ Тогда принимайте подавители. Они смогут помочь вам, но, к сожалению, ненадолго. Предупреждайте заранее своего альфу о графике течке, и все будет в порядке, ‒ покивал чему-то доктор и отпустил его.

‒ Ебал я в рот такого альфу и хуеву течку заодно, ‒ Техен со всего маха пнул дверь на выходе из больницы, тут же оглядываясь в поисках свидетелей собственного приступа гнева. Таких, слава богу, не обнаружилось.

Потом была учеба, репетиции, отчетные концерты перед преподавателями и университетом, и Техен снова позабыл обо всех проблемах. А когда пришла очередная течка, то закинулся двойной дозой подавителей, выпил для храбрости соджу и поплелся навстречу своему светлому, блять, ебучему будущему.

‒ Не будь мудаком, Пак, ‒ кое-как отсмеявшись, парень оттолкнул альфу и прошел в прихожую.  
‒ Повторяю, какого хуя тебе надо? ‒ Чанель шел по пятам за омегой, который уже успел завалиться на кровать, на ходу раздеваясь.  
‒ Ты что, умеешь читать мысли? Хи-хи. Мне как раз и нужен твой хуй, ‒ Техен выдал самую свою обаятельную улыбку (ну или подумал, что выдал, ведь пьяный мозг не лучший советчик).

За все эти месяцы они не общались друг с другом, лишь изредка встречаясь в стенах университета. Техен, как мазохист, питался каждой сплетней об альфе, появлявшейся вокруг него. Чанель не долго горевал, сплетни о его многочисленных похождениях роем вились из уст влюбленных омежек. Техен же в ответ поступал также, начав охмурять альф, а затем и бет со старших курсов. Правда больше одного раза те у омеги не задерживались.  
Техен поманил пальцем сложившего руки на груди Чанеля и снял с себя оставшуюся одежду.

‒ У тебя течка? ‒ альфа повел носом в его сторону и инстинктивно подошел ближе.  
Омега схватил парня за спящий пока член через ткань трусов и провел языком вдоль пупка.   
Чанель зарычал и подмял под себя только этого и ждущего Техена.  
‒ Это ничего не значит, ‒ шептал Пак, вколачиваясь в жаркое отверстие потерявшего связь с реальностью омеги.  
‒ Да, да, еще, ‒ Техен стонал от удовольствия, так необходимого истерзанной душе и телу.  
На следующий день, когда он смог мыслить яснее, то сунул альфе под нос бумагу с рекомендациями омеголога.

Чанель задумчиво промычал, вчитываясь в текст, и выдал: «Заключим соглашение: ты заранее оповещаешь меня о наступлении течки, чтобы я смог перестроить свой график. В эти дни я буду заботиться о тебе и делать все, что полагается. После мы будем жить, как и прежде, не контактируя. Согласен?»

‒ Полностью, ‒ Техен пожал протянутую руку.

Он справится, он же сильный.


	9. Чон Хосок

‒ Бро, пошли поедим, ‒ Чонгук навалился на полусонного бету, скинув одеяло в сторону.  
‒ Давай попозже. Я не голоден, ‒ проворчал Хосок, отпихнув излишне активного после вчерашнего посвящения альфу. 

На душе было гадко и тоскливо. По идее он должен радоваться, что ему в кои-то веки повезло трахнуться с понравившимся омегой. Оба остались довольными и получили необходимую дозу эндарфина в кровь. Так нет же, Хосок как сопливая омежка размечтался о том, чего быть в принципе не могло: о каких-то там отношениях, свиданиях под луной, поцелуях при встрече… 

Техен быстро спустил его с небес на землю, заявив, что это был лишь клубный перепих и ничего больше. Теперь же оставалось только одно: тихо пострадать в подушку и забыть. Бетам же не свойственно излишнее проявление чувств. Эх!

‒ Ну и ладно, валяйся дальше, только потом не уговаривай меня постирать твои грязные носки, я и пальцем не пошевелю, ‒ Чонгук посмотрел на парня самым уничижительным взглядом, собираясь на выход.

Хосок хотел заикнуться, что носки, в том числе и альфьи, он сам собирал по всей комнате и бросал в стирку, но решил не спорить. Попросить прощения он может и после. Не считая того, что бета совершенно ни в чем не виноват.

После ухода Чонгука заснуть не получилось. Хосок пялился в белую стену в поисках ответа на извечный вопрос: что делать. По учебе накопилось много дел: закончить несколько эскизов, написать доклад и скинуть на почту преподавателю выполненный тест. 

Бета с кряхтением сел на кровати, потянувшись к толстой папке, лежащей на тумбочке.  
Там он хранил все свои работы, написанные за месяцы, проведенные в стенах университета. В основном парень рисовал людей и постоянно совершенствовался, стараясь творить в разных стилях. Любыми его материалами являлись карандаши и маркеры, на которые он тратил половину присылаемых родными денег.

Многие художники обычно говорили, что вдохновение посещает их в самые неожиданные минуты: сидя в метро или кафе, по дороге на работу или посреди разговора с собеседником. Хосок рисовал, когда находился в состоянии растерянности и душевного раздрая. 

Взяв чистый лист, бета по памяти воспроизвел круглое лицо, широкие скулы, нос с родинкой на конце, тонкие брови, карие миндалевидные глаза и пухлые розовые губы. Сколько можно? Он смял начатый набросок и кинул в ведро. 

Из папки высыпалось несколько десятков листов с профилем омеги.   
‒ Блядство, ‒ бета закинул рисунки обратно и убрал от греха подальше. ‒ Самое главное, не думать об этом. Не думать!

Хосок устало провел по волосам и открыл крышку ноутбука. Умственная деятельность поможет отвлечься. Проверено.  
***  
Помимо любимого рисования было у парня и другое увлечение. Еще в школе он дважды в неделю ходил на плавание. Менять привычки не входило в его правила, поэтому Хосок с удовольствием стал посещать университетский бассейн. Благодаря этому тело беты поддерживалось в должной форме.

В воскресенье Хосок как обычно собрал все необходимое и направился в спорткомплекс.  
На выходных в бассейне скапливалось много народу, но сегодня бета с удивлением обнаружил полупустой зал.

Надев очки, он подошел к бортику и погрузился в воду, выныривая на середине. Плавание всегда расслабляло его и уносило прочь негативные мысли. Хосок услышал, как вода рядом всколыхнулась, и обернулся.

Мимо него проплыл шустрый парень, обдав шлейфом тонкого сладковатого аромата фиалок. Омега?   
Омеги часто приходили сюда вдвоем или втроем, а потом мешали альфам и бетам спокойно поплавать, без конца флиртуя с понравившимися особями. 

Хосок доплыл до края бортика, где отдыхал тот парень. Фигура у него была довольно хрупкой, хотя широкие, развернутые плечи говорили о том, что он давно увлекается плаваньем.

Омега совершенно не обращал на него внимания и, оттолкнувшись от стены, ушел на новый заход.

Бета прижал плотнее шапку к ушам, сосредоточившись на своей технике плавания.   
В самом конце сеанса усталый парень сел на скамейку. Взгляд вновь зацепился за плывшего брассом омегу. Движения его лапоток, рук, бедер приковывали внимание.  
Впервые бета ощутил острое желание нарисовать кого-то сию же минуту. Это было довольно необычно. Запечатлеть, как тренированное тело омеги скользит так легко, будто находится в своей стихии…

Омега, наконец, вышел из воды, снимая запотевшие очки.  
‒ Ты здорово плаваешь, ‒ одобрительно кивнул в его сторону Хосок.  
‒ Ты хотел сказать: ты здорово плаваешь для омеги!? Ведь так? ‒ ухмыльнулся парень, остановившись в шаге от него.

‒ Ну и это тоже. Прости, если обидел, ‒ смутился он.  
‒ Нет, ты меня не обидел. Я с детства увлекаюсь плаванием. Меня впервые привел в бассейн отец и с тех пор каждые выходные я ходил туда, не желая вылезать, ‒ маленькие, мягкие даже на вид губы омеги растянулись в улыбке, а глаза мило сощурились до узких щёлок.

‒ У меня была практически та же история, только привел меня папа. Ты часто сюда ходишь? Я тебя что-то раньше не замечал.  
‒ Обычно я хожу по вторникам и пятницам, но сегодня выдался выходной на работе, ‒ они с омегой направились к раздевалкам, и бета понял, что парень был практически одного с ним роста. 

‒ А я по средам и воскресеньям. Теперь понятно, ‒ Хосок почему-то не хотел прекращать разговор. ‒ Ты на каком курсе?  
‒ На третьем, ‒ омега встал напротив омежьей раздевалки. ‒ Извини, я бы еще поболтал, но очень спешу. 

‒ Конечно, конечно, извини, что отвлек, ‒ бета смущенно повел плечами.  
‒ Все в порядке. Может, еще встретимся, ‒ омега скрылся за дверью, а Хосок поймал себя на мысли, что даже не спросил его имени.

В следующий раз он пойдет в бассейн во вторник. Настала пора менять устоявшиеся привычки.  
***  
Они с Кенсу, а именно так звали омегу, быстро нашли общий язык и стали приятелями. Хосок совсем не замечал их небольшую разницу в возрасте и с удовольствием слушал умного собеседника.

Оказалось, что омега учится на юридическом и мечтает стать прокурором.  
‒ Я понимаю, что стать прокурором омеге очень непросто, но приложу все усилия, чтобы достичь своей цели, ‒ с жаром в глазах рассказывал Кенсу. ‒ В конце третьего курса у нас будет практика. Хочу поскорее посмотреть на их работу.

‒ Хен, я верю, что у тебя все получится, ‒ бета с некоторых пор называл его только так, хотя омега просил не делать этого.  
‒ Прекрати меня смущать, ‒ стукнул его по плечу Кенсу.   
‒ Нет, что ты, я совершенно серьезно, ‒ парни вылезли из воды, направляясь к выходу.  
‒ Тебе сегодня на работу?

‒ Нет, меня заберет Сынхен, ‒ омега сразу признался во избежание неуместных ситуаций, что живет с альфой и очень его любит. Хосок и не думал об омеге в этом плане, так что воспринял данное заявление вполне нейтрально. 

Кенсу всегда с такой любовью отзывался о своем альфе, что бете даже становилось немного завидно. Если бы он встречался с таким омегой, то ни на шаг бы от него не отходил.  
Выйдя из спорткомплекса, Хосок заметил темно-синюю Хёндай, на копот которой опирался высокий темноволосый альфа в черном костюме.

Кенсу спешно попрощался и направился к нему. Омега бросился на шею хмурящемуся альфе и поцеловал напряженно сжатые губы. Альфа тут же скинул его руки, недовольно что-то пробурчав, и открыл перед ним дверь авто.

Омега послушно сел внутрь, и через некоторое время пара уехала.  
Хосок задумчиво посмотрел им вслед, ощутив необъяснимое желание взять неприятного ему с первой секунды альфу за шкирку и швырнуть носом в асфальт, но одернул себя. Это не его дело. В чужие отношения он лезть точно не будет.  
***  
Учеба не давала с головой погрузиться в рефлексию. Хосоку постоянно нужно было дописывать проекты, сдавать письменные работы, заучивать огромный массив терминов и определений, поэтому на пару недель пришлось забросить любимое хобби.

В группе во всю обсуждали предстоящий конкурс, на который отберут только лучшие работы. Впрочем, это не касалось Джину, картину которого заочно включили в заявку на участие.

‒ Вот почему жизнь так несправедлива? Джину без труда удается природа, у тебя офигенно получаются люди, а у меня все как сбоку припеку, ‒ ныл Чимин, когда друзья отдыхали на перерыве между парами.

‒ Не придумывай, ты отлично рисуешь животных, да и людей вполне неплохо. Техника безусловно важна, но, чтобы рисунок цеплял взгляд, нужно четко дать понять, какой смысл ты туда вкладываешь и какие чувства движут тобой при написании, ‒ Джину укусил кончик карандаша, не переставая читать материал конспекта.

‒ И в кого ты такой умный, а? ‒ Чимин плюхнулся головой на парту, театрально вздыхая.  
Хосок сидел впереди омег вполоборота.  
‒ Так и скажи, что хочешь участвовать в конкурсе, а не занудствуй, ‒ подтрунил его бета.

‒ Как будто ты не хочешь в нем участвовать! Это же шанс заявить о себе известным деятелям искусства. Я не хочу всю жизнь рисовать картинки для интернет-журналов.  
‒ Ты на первом курсе, Чимина! Успокойся и наслаждайся студенческой жизнью.  
‒ Поверить не могу, что слышу это от тебя, Хосок! А где же наставительные истории типа учись и совершенствуйся в любое время суток?  
‒ Я приберегу их на следующий раз, когда ты будешь в творческой депрессии, ‒ подмигнул бета, разворачиваясь к доске с приходом преподавателя.

После занятий омеги отправились в общежитие, а Хосок решил закупиться в супермаркете. Набив полный рюкзак еды, он вышел на улицу, щурясь от выглянувшего солнца.

Телефон пискнул о приходе сообщения из KakaoTalk. Хосок открыл приложение, с удивлением обнаружив, что ему написал Кенсу.

«Здравствуй, Хосок-щи. Как ты? Что-то давно тебя не видно в бассейне. Не заболел случайно?»  
Внимание омеги приятно согрело и заставило бету искренне улыбнуться.  
«Здравствуй, хен. Со мной все в порядке, просто учеба съедает все свободное время, но я очень хочу пойти. Спасибо за заботу, хен».  
«Не за что. Тогда предлагаю сходить вместе в ближайшую пятницу. Мне нужен хотя бы один достойный пловец в этом зале!»  
«Ты считаешь меня достойным пловцом? Приятно слышать. Я обязательно приду».  
«Тогда буду ждать тебя в семь. До встречи, Хосок-щи!»  
«До встречи, хен!»

Неожиданное предложение парня отозвалось в груди мягкой теплотой словно кто-то укутал его в теплое пуховое одеяло. Я обязательно его нарисую, подумал он по дороге домой.  
***  
‒ Давно так не плавал, ты выжал из меня все соки, ‒ весело отфыркивался от попавшей в рот воды Хосок.  
‒ Ты тоже не промах. Не давал мне расслабиться, ‒ заметил Кенсу.

Они проплыли пятьсот метров, соревнуясь друг с другом, но в итоге пришли одновременно.  
Посмеявшись над очередной шуткой, друзья разбрелись по раздевалкам. Хосока буквально разрывало от прилива энергии. Общение в Кенсу доставляло ему массу удовольствия. Он был идеальным омегой: умным, веселым, добрым, настойчивым и красивым. Да, очень красивым, чего только стоили его темно-вишневые, пухлые губы, на которых бета нередко подвисал, когда тот что-то рассказывал. Что с ним? Неужели он снова влюбляется в того, с кем по определению не может быть?

Наскоро вытерев волосы, Хосок вышел из помещения. Переполненный мочевой дал о себе знать, и он поспешил к туалетам.

Раздавшиеся довольно громко голоса из находящейся рядом подсобки заставили его притормозить.  
‒ Давай не здесь, пожалуйста! Дома я сделаю все, что захочешь.  
‒ Разве тебя это не заводит? Давай же, не будь ханжой, знаешь же, что я не люблю, когда ты вредничаешь.  
‒ А если сюда кто-то зайдет? Нет, я пошел.

Чуть приоткрывшаяся дверь заставила бету отойти за угол, но к счастью никто так и не вышел. В одном из говоривших парень узнал голос Кенсу. Кто-то принуждает его? Прежде чем ворваться внутрь, он решил послушать дальше.

‒ Никто не зайдет, успокойся. Быстренько отсосешь мне, и пойдем, ‒ продолжал незнакомец.  
‒ Сынхен, ‒ обреченно простонал Кенсу, а после добавил. ‒ Ладно, только быстро.  
‒ Это уже зависит от того, насколько ты постараешься, малыш.  
Дальше слышны были только сосущие и глотающие звуки, хрипение вперемешку с матом альфы.

Хосок отстранился. Неужели Кенсу нравится, когда с ним так обращаются? Поведение Сынхена, парня омеги, вызывало недоумение и раздражение. По тревожному голосу омеги было слышно, что тому неприятны игры альфы. Или же эта обычная их практика?  
Бета поспешил скрыться в туалете, пытаясь не делать преждевременных выводов.  
***  
Тревожные думы не покидали бету на протяжении нескольких дней. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему так переживает за Кенсу, и как выяснилось, предчувствие его не обмануло.

Во вторник вечером он сидел в своей комнате с Чонгуком и готовился к занятиям, когда телефон зазвонил. Это был Кенсу.

‒ Да? ‒ с затаенным страхом ответил он.  
‒ Хосок, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я не знаю, что делать. Мы говорили, а потом начали кричать, и я ушел… ‒ омега говорил бессвязно, постоянно прерываясь на плач.  
‒ Погоди, Кенсу. Успокойся. Где ты сейчас? Что случилось? ‒ бета вскочил, начиная ходить из угла в угол под недоуменным взглядом Чонгука.

‒ Я нахожусь в городском парке, ‒ омега продиктовал адрес, сдерживая истерические всхлипы, то и дело прорывающиеся из горла. ‒ Забери меня, я не знаю, куда мне идти. Я ушел от Сынхена.  
‒ Жди меня там и никуда не уходи. Я скоро приеду, ‒ прокричал в трубку не менее взволнованный бета, прокрутив в голове варианты размещения омеги в общежитии.

‒ Что случилось, бро? ‒ озадаченно глянул на него альфа.  
‒ Я приведу сюда друга, у него случилась беда, пока не знаю, какая, но ему больше некуда идти, ‒ Хосок уже начал набирать номер такси.

‒ Что за друг? Я его знаю? ‒ с любопытством уточнил парень.  
‒ Мы с ним вместе ходим в бассейн. Ты же выручишь меня? Хочу, чтобы он остался здесь, ‒ с мольбой в глазах посмотрел на него бета.  
‒ Раз такое дело, то без проблем, ‒ пожал плечами Чонгук.  
‒ И еще, ты не мог бы взять у Чимина или Джину пропуск? ‒ поинтересовался Хосок, в спешке натягивая на себя куртку.

‒ Эм. Твой друг, омега?   
‒ Да. Тебя это смущает?  
‒ Нет, конечно. Может, тогда ты отведешь его к нашим?  
‒ Посмотрим, для начала мне нужно с ним поговорить. Я буду ждать на входе.  
‒ Окей, я мигом.  
***  
После того как пропуск Джину (у того началась течка, и выходить он все равно не собирался) очутился в кармане Хосока, такси довезло его до парка отдыха.

Омега сидел на скамейке неподалеку от главного входа, засунув нос в обмотанный вокруг шеи красный шарф. Он выглядел таким маленьким и потерянным, что бета, не теряя времени, подбежал к нему и обнял за плечи.

Парень вздрогнул, нервно оглядев его, и заметно расслабился, узнавая.   
‒ Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что случилось, хен?  
‒ Я, кажется, расстался с Сынхеном. После работы я ждал, что он заберет меня, но он не отвечал на звонки. Мне пришлось ехать на метро. Когда я зашел домой, то увидел его… ‒ Кенсу надрывно заплакал, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Хосок крепко прижал к себе друга, давая ему время успокоиться.  
‒ Он там был с каким-то омегой в нашей спальне, ‒ немного отдышавшись и сморгнув слезы, продолжил омега. ‒ Я думал, что мы любили друг друга, как он мог? В общем, я сказал ему все, что думаю о нем, а он в ответ закричал, что это я виноват, что я как бревно в постели и ни на что не гожусь, поэтому он находит то, что ему нужно на стороне. Но я же всегда делал то, что он просил, хотя мне и не нравились многие вещи…  
‒ Как тот минет в подсобке нашего бассейна? ‒ неосознанно вырвалось у беты.

Кенсу с ужасом уставился на него и побледнел.  
‒ Откуда ты…  
‒ Прости, я шел мимо и случайно услышал твой голос, ‒ исподлобья прошептал он и тут же поспешил дополнить. ‒ Я не хотел подслушивать и почти сразу ушел!  
‒ Сынхену нравится экстремальный секс, он постоянно заставляет меня делать ужасно неприличные вещи в общественных местах, ‒ щеки омеги стали пунцовыми. ‒ Мне так стыдно.

‒ Не нужно оправдываться, хен. В этом нет ничего криминального. Я не хотел тебя как-то обидеть, ‒ Хосок взял ладони парня в свои руки. ‒ Скажи, почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться, если тебе это не нравится?  
‒ Я люблю его, ‒ выдавил из себя Кенсу и отвел взгляд. ‒ Давай не будет об этом.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ решил больше не пытать его бета. ‒ Ты, наверное, замерз, да? Поедим в наше общежитие, переночуешь у меня или у моих друзей в омежьем блоке.

‒ Но как я попаду туда? Я же не живу в общежитии, ‒ Кенсу вытащил ладони из рук парня.  
‒ Я раздобыл тебе пропуск, не беспокойся. Охрана на входе не смотрит на фото, ты просто покажешь, что он у тебя есть и все. Пошли, ‒ Хосок потянул за собой сомневающегося омегу и услышал тихое: «Спасибо».

Машина подъехала довольно быстро, и уже через 40 минут они были на месте.  
Как только парни добрались до блока, путь им неожиданно преградил Ким Намджун. В этот момент Хосок готов был его убить.

‒ Молодые люди, и куда это мы так спешим? ‒ грозно оглядел обоих комендант общежития.  
‒ Мне нужно отдать моему другу конспекты, ‒ не моргнув глазом, сообщил бета.  
‒ А вы знаете, что посещение омег в блок альф и бет запрещено?  
‒ Понимаете, мы ненадолго…  
‒ Конечно, все вы так говорите, ‒ фыркнул старший бета. ‒ Конспекты вы можете вынести ему и не заходя дальше, а мы с этим милым мальчиком подождем вас здесь.

План Хосока рушился на глазах. Он лихо лихорадочно придумывал, что бы сказать, но его опередили.  
‒ Хосока, и правда, ты можешь отдать мне их завтра. Я не спешу, ‒ пробормотал Кенсу и развернулся, чтобы уйти. ‒ Мне пора.  
‒ Я провожу вас, молодой человек, ‒ победоносно усмехнулся Намджун. ‒ Где вы живете?  
‒ Он живет в 681 блоке, ‒ тут же нашелся Хосок, отчаянно подавая знаки опешившему было омеге.  
‒ Отлично, пойдемте, ‒ бета с омегой отправились к лифту, пока Хосок звонил Чимину, чтобы предупредить о нежданном госте.

Чимин не стал задавать лишних вопросов, когда он вкратце разъяснил ему ситуацию, и обещал позаботиться о Кенсу. 

Хосок зашел в свою комнату и плюхнулся на кровать. Чонгуку он уже рассказал о случившемся, и теперь мог спокойно все обдумать.

Кенсу спустя десять минут сбросил ему сообщение о том, что разместился у омег. Выяснилось, что парень работает вместе с Джину, поэтому они без труда нашли общий язык.

Мысли вернулись к прошедшему разговору. Парень Кенсу оказался тем еще ублюдком, не зря он сразу не понравился Хосоку. Как можно насильно принуждать кого-то к сексу? Втаптывать в грязь и вдобавок ко всему изменять тому, кого любишь? Нет, здесь не было никакой любви, но почему тогда Сынхен сразу не бросил омегу? Они истинные?

Бета в течение часа ворочился с боку на бок не в силах уснуть. Образ Кенсу постоянно появлялся перед глазами, стоило только закрыть их. В последнее время он часто думал о нем и все меньше о Техене. Об этом омеге хотелось заботиться, видеть его искреннюю улыбку и слышать смех, держать за руку и…

Хосок в раздражении спихнул с себя одеяло, и, прихватив телефон, вышел в гостиную.  
‒ С тобой все в порядке, хен? ‒ произнес бета после услышанного в трубке голоса Кенсу.  
‒ Да, все хорошо, Хосока. Мы выпили чаю с конфетами и сейчас ляжем спать.  
‒ Я рад это слышать.

‒ Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь. Если бы не ты, то я так бы и сланялся по городу. К родителям я пойти не мог, иначе они бы забросали меня вопросами, на которые я не в состоянии ответить сейчас. Я поеду к ним завтра и все объясню.

‒ Тебе же нужно будет забрать вещи из той квартиры? Я могу помочь, если хочешь.  
‒ Мне так не хочется тебя утруждать…  
‒ Я с радостью помогу, мне не трудно, хен.  
‒ Спасибо тебе. Ты правда такой хороший. Если бы я встретил тебя раньше, то точно бы влюбился…

Хосок замер. Его дыхание участилось, а сердце, кажется, упало вниз. Слышать такое было невыносимо.  
‒ Не говори ничего, хен. Я все понимаю. Созвонимся завтра, ‒ убитым голосом продолжил он.  
‒ Да, да, конечно. Спокойной ночи, Хосок.  
‒ Спокойной ночи, хен.

Почему нельзя запретить себе любить? Бета бы все отдал, чтобы не чувствовать сейчас ничего. Так что же ему делать?


	10. Ким Джину

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: Если во время чтения у вас возникнет мысль, что события напоминают корейский/американский/бразильский сериал, да, это так. Нет, мне не стыдно.  
> И на всякий случай запаситесь платочками!!

‒ Ты пришел! Я так рад, что ты здесь!  
‒ Я не мог иначе. Я так люблю тебя, мой хороший. Теперь никто не причинит тебе вреда, я буду защищать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
‒ Ты больше не оставишь меня?  
‒ Никогда, верь мне…

Джину от приторных слов парочки чуть не стошнило. Давненько он не смотрел такого бреда. Омега поправил вылетевший из уха наушник и вновь уткнулся в экран ноутбука, наблюдая за приторно-сладкими любовными перипетиями героев сорокасерийной дорамы. Он досматривал пятнадцатую серию. Альфа и омега уже успели влюбиться, расстаться на пять лет из-за неприязни родителей и встретиться вновь, скрывшись от преследования семейных телохранителей.

Второй день течки подходил к концу. Закидавшись таблетками, Джину расслабленно валялся на кровати. Просмотр сериала здорово отвлекал от ненужных мыслей о некоторых гадких, лживых личностях. 

Анус слабо пульсировал, напоминая о себе выделявшейся смазкой, однако Джину никак не реагировал на буйство гормонов, благо современные гигиенические средства действовали отменно.

Омега перевел взгляд на Чимина, с усердием рисовавшего что-то, стоя перед мольбертом. Парень молниеносно махал кисточкой, то и дело смешивая краски в палитре. В другой раз Джину обязательно бы узнал, над чем так кропотливо трудится друг, но, во-первых, вставать было лень, да и начавшая серия дорамы требовала всей сосредоточенности, а во-вторых, он бы все равно не смог пошевелить языком, который давно прилип к небу.

Чимин резко подлетел к кровати, вытаскивая из складок одеяла телефон, тут же приложив к уху. Рисовать при этом он не перестал.

Джину как раз хотел пустить слезу от страстного поцелуя альфы и омеги, как Чимин тронул его за плечо, вытащив правый наушник.  
‒ Джину, где твой пропуск? ‒ лицо омеги выглядело встревоженным.  
‒ В рюкзаке, в нижнем кармане. А что?  
‒ Звонил Чонгук. Хосоку нужен пропуск, чтобы провести в общежитие какого-то друга омегу. У него что-то там случилось, но всех подробностей не знаю, ‒ Чимин потряс в руке вытащенной корочкой и вылетел в коридор.  
‒ Ну ладно, ‒ пожал плечами Джину и повернулся на левый бок, поставив компьютер на кровать. 

После случившегося вчера омега пару часов бесцельно бродил по городу, выключив телефон, чтобы Юнги не смог дозвониться. Ни видеть, ни слышать обманщика не хотелось. Он снова наступил на одни и те же грабли, и от этого становилось вдвойне обидней. Перед глазами так и стояла, будто застывшая сцена поцелуя альфы с блондином. Чимин так и не добился от него внятной причины плохого настроения, а потом списал это на начавшуюся течку. Джину вздохнул с облегчением от того, что избежал расспросов, и подрочив пару раз в душе, выпил подавителей.

Теперь с чистой совестью можно было не ходить на занятия, а значит и не встречаться с альфой. Чимин уже растрепал Хосоку о его состоянии, так что Юнги точно был в курсе произошедшего, а все лишние разговоры можно отложить на потом.  
Ноут издал протяжный писк и отключился, исчерпав последний заряд батареи. Джину прикрыл глаза, подумав, что это к лучшему.

Дверь с треском распахнулась, и громкий голос Чимина оборвал царившую тишину, заставив омегу выйти из полудремы.  
‒ Проходи, будь как дома! Этот спящий парнишка ‒ Ким Джину, мой сосед и лучший друг, ‒ объяснял Чимин неведомому гостю.   
Джину разлепил глаза и повернулся.  
‒ Я не сплю, ‒ прохрипел он ссохнувшимися губами и закашлялся.  
‒ Джину? ‒ удивленно воскликнули рядом.  
‒ Кенсу-хен? ‒ Джину узнал в зашедшем нового знакомого с работы.

Когда обоюдные приветствия были произнесены, омеги разместились за столом, чтобы выпить чаю и немного перекусить. Голодный желудок Джину поддержал эту идею на сто процентов.  
‒ Откуда ты знаешь Хосока? ‒ спросил он, с удовольствием засунув в рот круглое песочное печенье.  
‒ Мы с ним ходим в наш университетский бассейн, там и познакомились. Если бы не он, неизвестно, где бы я сейчас бродил, ‒ Кенсу почти ничего не ел, изредка делая мелкие глотки из чашки.  
‒ Странно, что нам он ничего не сказал, ‒ удивился Джину, разломив надвое новый кусочек лакомства.  
Кенсу несмело улыбнулся, пожав плечами.  
‒ Что у тебя случилось, хен, расскажи, ‒ обеспокоенно произнес Чимин.  
‒ Это долгая история.  
‒ А мы никуда не торопимся, ‒ подбодрил его омега.

Кенсу печально вздохнул и рассказал о том, что еще в детстве его родители тесно дружили с семьей Ли Сынхена, парня омеги, и мечтали выдать их замуж. Маленький Кенсу любил играть с Сынхеном, хотя тот и был старше на пять лет. Мальчишки почти не ссорились и всегда весело проводили время. 

Повзрослев, их интересы разошлись, сказывалась большая разница в возрасте. Сынхен возмужал и стал привлекательным альфой, так что успешно начал вести половую жизнь с вешавшимися на него будто мухи омегами. 

Кенсу посвящал все время учебе и плаванию, был стеснительным и отношений с альфами не имел, так как уже давно любил Сынхена, переставшего обращать на него внимание. Еще бы, он не был красавчиком с тонкой фигурой и осиной талией, на которых обычно западал альфа.

К окончанию школы родители решили вмешаться в судьбу сыновей и серьезно поговорили с обоими. Брак стал вопросом времени. Сынхену поставили ультиматум, либо он будет жить с Кенсу, либо лишится материальной поддержки и места в фирме отца. Альфа как раз окончил университет и только начал работать. Без сомнения выбор пал на первый вариант. 

С наступлением совершеннолетия Кенсу им сняли квартиру, позволив перед замужеством пожить вместе и получше узнать друг друга. Омега был счастлив как никогда. Он мечтал о совместном будущем и верил, что у них все будет хорошо. Сначала Сынхен относился к нему с пренебрежением и старался не замечать, но первая же наступившая течка расставила все по местам. Сынхен тогда ворвался к нему в спальню и налетел с поцелуями, тыкаясь в бедро вставшим членом. Кенсу терся об альфу и стонал от накатившей похоти, впервые познав физическую близость.

Со временем отношение альфы к нему изменилось в лучшую сторону, он ластился к Кенсу, жарко нашептывая о вспыхнувших чувствах и вселенской любви. Правда вскоре секс с любимым стал доставлять омеге все больше волнений и переживаний. Альфа любил вцепляться в волосы Кенсу, с силой насаживая на член, шлепать за задницу и кусаться до синяков, а потом и вовсе овладевал им в самых разных местах.

Уже через год они несколько раз трахались в кинотеатрах, примерочных и туалетах клубов. Кенсу терпел, потому что безмерно любил Сынхена. Так прошло два года, пока он не пришел домой и не застал альфу трахающим какого-то левого омегу, связанного по рукам и ногам на их кровати.

‒ Ты молодец, что ушел. Такое нельзя прощать, хен, ‒ Чимин обнял Кенсу, у которого к концу исповеди от слез покраснели глаза.  
Джину не выдержал и присоединился к утешению друга, часто моргая от нахлынувших эмоций.  
‒ Все они кобели, веришь им, а они только и могут, что вешать лапшу на уши, а потом кидаться к первому встречному на шею, ‒ сказал Джину, когда парни разорвали объятия.  
‒ Действительно, ‒ Чимин подозрительно глянул на него, давая понять, что отвертеться от назревших вопросов не удастся.

Джину фыркнул и предложил Кенсу лечь спать на его постели. Тот сначала хотел разместиться на полу, но они с Чимином отговорили парня от этой затеи.  
Омеги по очереди сходили в ванную, и вскоре заснули.  
***  
Неделя прошла довольно быстро, так что в понедельник Джину, скрепя сердце, пришлось идти на учебу. На выходных, когда течка перестала туманить разум, омега, наконец, смог закончить картину на предстоящий конкурс и первым делом поспешил передать ее преподавателю. Тот чуть ли не в ладоши захлопал, увидев зимний лесной пейзаж, написанный масляными красками и начал куда-то звонить и договариваться о скорейшей транспортировке картины в место проведения мероприятия.

Включив телефон еще в субботу, парень с сожалением обнаружил, что ему никто не звонил и не писал. Джину поджал губы и еще больше укрепился в своих предположениях о том, что для Юнги это была лишь игра.

День прошел в привычном режиме, Джину старательно нагонял пропущенный материал, ни на что не отвлекаясь.

После занятий омега решил зайти в библиотеку, перед этим завернув в ближайший туалет. Следом за ним зашла парочка омег, о чем-то тихо перешептываясь. Как только Джину вышел из кабинки, его окружили плотным кольцом.  
‒ Ты Ким Джину? ‒ омеги презрительно осмотрели парня с ног до головы.  
‒ Да. А вы кто? ‒ осторожно произнес Джину, пытаясь выбраться. Его тут же запихнули обратно, удерживая за руки.  
‒ Сейчас узнаешь! ‒ проговорил брюнет с густо подведенными глазами, прижав омегу к стене, пока второй кому-то отзванивался.  
‒ Что вам нужно? Отпустите меня! ‒ Джину начал брыкаться и попытался ударить брюнета, но тут ему на помощь подоспел второй, шатен с длинной косой.

Омеги вцепились ему в волосы, одновременно пиная по ногам. Джину закричал, в изнеможении опускаясь на пол. Справиться сразу с двумя он был не в силах.

‒ Долго же я тебя искал! Где ты был всю неделю, а? ‒ чей-то ехидный голос оборвал поток наносимых ударов. Джину с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на говорившем.

Рядом стоял омега-блондин, сложив руки на груди. Джину, схватившись за гудящую голову, застонал.  
‒ Что я вам сделал? Я даже не знаю вас.  
‒ Ты позарился на чужое, а я не люблю, когда кто-то пытается забрать то, что принадлежит мне, сучка, ‒ блондин подошел ближе, схватил Джину за подбородок и плюнул ему в лицо.

Слюна попала на щеку, стало мокро и холодно. Джину не сразу сообразил, что произошло, однако, еще раз оглядев омегу, смог узнать, кто перед ним стоит.

‒ Ты был с Юнги, тогда в кабинете…  
‒ У тебя хорошая память, художничек. Запомни, Юнги только мой. Надеюсь, ты хорошо усвоишь урок, который мне придется тебе преподать. Разденьте эту дрянь! ‒ приказал Сонджон подручным.

‒ Не надо, прекратите! ‒ омега отчаянно крутился, но они, не обращая внимания на жалкие попытки освободиться, с ловкостью срывали с него одежду.  
‒ Говорят, ты еще и со старшекурсником мутил, да, шлюшка? Только он тебя кинул, и ты решил перейти на одногодок? Ты просто ничтожество, ‒ Сонджон с ухмылкой наблюдал как парня избавляют от рубашки, штанов и носков, а после окатил его холодной водой из стоявшего неподалеку ведра для мытья полов. ‒ Забудь о нем навсегда!

Джину, оставшийся в одних боксерах, обнял себя двумя руками, стараясь не разрыдаться перед ними. Такого удовольствия доставить этим мерзавцам он не мог.

Омеги со смехом закинули вещи в унитаз и нажали на слив.  
‒ Не смей больше подходить к Юнги, шалава! ‒ напоследок выкрикнул Сонджон, прежде чем выйти из туалета.

Джину сел на пол и дал волю слезам. Омеге хотелось содрать с себя кожу, чтобы не ощущать пронизывающего насквозь холода и боли в конечностях. Он смотрел на края брюк, высунутые из унитаза, и почему-то думал о том, как выйдет отсюда мокрым, в одних трусах, и пойдет у всех на виду, как студенты начнут тыкать в него пальцем и смеяться. 

Сколько времени он так просидел, неизвестно. Джину шмыгнул носом и потянулся к чудом не пострадавшему рюкзаку. Телефон нашелся не сразу, экран не желал разблокироваться, а дрожащие пальцы не попадали на нужные иконки. 

Омега нажал на дозвон, хотя так и не понял, кому позвонил. В трубке раздался звонкий голос Хосока. Кое-как объяснив, где находится, Джину вытащил салфетки и ожесточенно начал тереть лицо. Ему чудилось, что слюна того омеги намертво приклеилась к щеке, не желая смываться. 

Он продолжал растирать щеку до того момента, как его обнаружили Чимин и Хосок. Они подняли парня с пола и дали одеться. Как только омега зашнуровал ботинки (тоже оставленные обидчиками без внимания), Чимин обнял Джину.  
‒ Кто это сделал? ‒ злобно прошипел он, глядя ему в глаза.  
‒ Я не знаю, ‒ омега закинул рюкзак на плечо и шагнул в сторону выхода. Он мечтал поскорее попасть домой.  
‒ Стоять, Ким Джину! Я ничего не сказал, когда ты перестал общаться с Юнги, хотя он заваливал меня сообщениями, спрашивая чуть ли не ежедневно, как ты, а теперь, когда тебя избивают…  
‒ Я правда не знаю, кто они. Раньше видел только одного, ‒ выдавил Джину, внутренне содрогнувшись от слов Чимина. Тот ничего не говорил о том, что Юнги интересовался им.  
‒ Давайте выйдем отсюда и спокойно поговорим в общежитии, ‒ Хосок ухватил обоих за руки и повел к дверям под возмущенное пыхтение Чимина.

Джину совсем не хотелось разговаривать, но он был вынужден признать, что друзья обязаны знать правду.   
‒ Нужно что-то сделать, мы не можем сидеть сложа руки! ‒ Чимин нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, когда они напоили Джину чаем и уложили на кровать.  
‒ И что ты сделаешь? Пойдешь избивать этих омег в ответ? ‒ хмыкнул Хосок.  
‒ А что, неплохой вариант, у меня отличный хук правой, ‒ тут же продемонстрировал омега свои навыки ближнего боя.  
‒ Пообещайте, что ничего не скажите Юнги, ‒ подал голос Джину, вглядываясь в застывшие лица друзей. ‒ И Чонгуку тоже, он может проболтаться.  
‒ Мне кажется, он должен знать, ведь это из-за него… ‒ осторожно начал Хосок.  
‒ Нет, не надо, прошу вас, как самых близких друзей, ‒ воскликнул Джину. ‒ Чимин…  
‒ Почему сразу Чимин? Хорошо, я ничего не скажу Юнги, ‒ скрестил руки омега и закатил глаза под выразительным взглядом Джину. ‒ И Чонгуку тоже. Буду нем как рыба.  
‒ Я тоже буду молчать, но сразу предупреждаю, что мне это не нравится, ‒ нахмурился бета.  
‒ Спасибо, я люблю вас, ‒ Джину устало выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Скорее бы этот день кончился.  
***  
Последняя неделя ноября выдалась особенно морозной и ознаменовалась первым выпавшим снегом. Джину как раз выходил с работы, когда крупные снежинки повалились с неба. Омега задрал голову и протянул руку вверх, ощущая, как быстро тает снег на теплой ладони. Он любил зиму, и всегда с нетерпением ждал ее прихода.

Прошло три дня с памятных событий понедельника. Джину не позволил себе расклеиться и на следующий день как обычно отправился в университет, хотя один в туалет заходить опасался и звал с собой Чимина.

Одногруппников Юнги, как и самого альфу, он не встречал и к четвергу уже относительно пришел в себя. Лишь мелкие синяки на ногах напоминали о случившимся.

Джину еще немного понаблюдал за хороводом снежинок и, сунув озябшие руки в пуховик, поспешил домой. Рабочая суета помогла забыться, потому омега чувствовал приятную усталость.

Сейчас он размышлял о том, как окажется под горячим душем и спокойно ляжет спать, а потому совсем не ожидал, что рядом с лифтом его руку схватят и потащат в сторону лестницы.

‒ Что… ‒ только и успел охнуть омега, как оказался на площадке между вторым и третьим этажом общежития.   
‒ Прости, что схватил, но иначе ты не стал бы со мной говорить, ‒ Юнги отошел на небольшое расстояние от Джину и развернулся к окну.

Джину не шевелился и в упор смотрел на альфу. Они не виделись почти две недели, и, несмотря на обиду, омега в глубине души готов был признать, что очень скучал по Юнги.  
‒ Я узнал, что с тобой произошло, и больше не мог ждать, ‒ Юнги сжал руку в кулак и треснул им по стене.   
‒ И кто же тебе рассказал? ‒ Джину не мог поверить, что друзья так поступили с ним.  
‒ Сонджон, мой одногруппник. Это с ним ты видел меня тогда, ‒ альфа с горечью посмотрел на парня. ‒ Я давно хотел тебе все рассказать. Мы с ним переспали один раз. Это случилось в ночь посвящения. Тогда я увидел тебя с этим... Паком и разозлился, а потом рядом оказался Сонджон, он давно ко мне клеился, так что… но клянусь тебе, это было только один раз, я выгнал его на следующий день. Только он не сдался и постоянно писал и звонил мне, но я старался не реагировать на его выходки. А потом случился тот поцелуй, я не ожидал и машинально ответил. Сегодня мы с ним в очередной раз разругались, и он выложил мне все, что сделал. До этого я никогда не бил омег… Этот мерзавец... Он больше не посмеет обидеть тебя. Я не допущу, чтобы тебе еще кто-то навредил. Поверь мне, прошу тебя. Мне нужен только ты.

Джину чуть было не рассмеялся. События в его жизни все больше напоминали дурацкий мелодраматический сериал. Слова альфы словно сошли с листа сценария, и казались заученными, но почему им так хотелось поверить?

Сердце ускорило ход, а ладони и затылок омеги вспотели. Аромат Юнги стал насыщеннее и Джину не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы сказать хоть слово.

Юнги подошел вплотную и четким движением вжал омегу в стену. Хотя Джину был выше, казалось, что в данную минуту альфа возвышается над ним, такой подавляющей была хватка парня.

‒ Я бы не смог предать то, что между нами возникло. Мы истинные, Джину. Неужели ты до сих пор этого не почувствовал? ‒ альфа ласково провел подушечками пальцев по щеке Джину и с силой смял его губы своими.

Омега ухватился за плечи Юнги, стараясь отпихнуть, но вскоре обмяк и лишь на грани сознания понял, что нижнюю губу прикусили до крови. Альфа держал его за шею и не разрывал жесткого поцелуя. 

Джину не хотел отстраняться от губ альфы, вжимаясь в него всем телом и задыхаясь от возбуждения. Когда воздух в легких все-таки кончился, они медленно оторвались друг от друга.  
‒ Я не могу быть твоим истинным, ‒ четко выговорил Джину. ‒ Он у меня уже есть.


	11. Мин Юнги

_Юнги придавил собой горячее, так и просящееся на ласку тело, покрывая поцелуями тонкую кожу шеи омеги. Он потерся вставшим членом об округлые полушария и открыл глаза._

_Омега сильнее вжался в него, завел руку назад, направив возбужденный орган прямо в мокрое, податливое отверстие и оглянулся через плечо. Альфа увидел блестящие, затянутые томной поволокой глаза Джину._

_Вихрь вопросов тут же пронесся в голове Юнги, но на уточнение подробностей времени не было, так как мозги утекли в нижнюю часть тела. Омега подался навстречу, впустив член до самого конца, заставив Юнги хрипло выдохнуть и толкнуться в обжигающую глубину. Он приподнялся, уперевшись коленями в матрас, взял в руки обе половинки и осторожно развел их в стороны. Растянутый сфинктер туго обхватывал член, и наблюдавший за этим Юнги возбуждался все больше и больше. Альфа коснулся края припухшего ануса, собирая выступившую смазку, и размазал ее по кругу, начиная медленно вбиваться внутрь._

_Джину подмахивал в такт движениям, спрятав лицо в подушке, пальцами держась за края простыни. Он скулил и пытался вертеть задницей, но сделать это в такой позе никак не получалось._

_Юнги перевернул омегу на спину, и, схватив под коленками, снова вошел в анус, уже не сдерживаясь и вколачиваясь в омегу до шлепка яиц. Джину потянулся за поцелуем, и Юнги остервенело набросился на розовые, мягкие губы. Юнги понимал, что слишком напирает, но трахать и вылизывать рот ЕГО омеги не прекращал. Накрывшая эйфория от близости любимого и так давно вожделенного Джину напрочь лишила рассудка._

_Дырочка с хлюпом впускала и выпускала ствол, запах жасмина кружил голову и подчинял животному инстинкту, так что альфа очнулся только, когда мощный оргазм вспыхнул яркими искрами фейерверков._

…Юнги проснулся. 

Пытаясь отдышаться, альфа откинул челку с вспотевшего лба и ощутил неприятную прохладу внизу живота. Засунув руку в трусы, он понял, что кончил не только во сне. Такого конфуза с ним не случалось со старшей школы. Пришлось в спешке идти в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя липкую сперму.

Уже стоя под душем, Юнги старательно отгонял от себя образ голого омеги, неизвестно откуда взявшийся в подсознании. Всему виной, вероятно, была наступившая течка Джину, о которой ему вчера сообщил Чимин.

Когда омега сбежал от него, альфа решил дать ему возможность успокоиться и не стал ходить в блок, нарываясь на скандал. Однако на следующий день, не увидев омегу в университете, он всерьез забеспокоился.

Признаваться в косяках перед Чонгуком, который тоже был по неизвестной причине расстроен, и Хосоком, которого в тот момент не было в общежитии, не хотелось, поэтому он выведал информацию о состоянии Джину практически из первых рук.

Узнав, что у омеги течка и тот не придет на занятия до конца недели, Юнги почувствовал облегчение от того, что он в целости и сохранности дома. 

Разговор с парнем откладывался, что не прибавляло альфе душевных сил и давило на голову напряжением, выливаясь в конечном итоге в развратно-эротические фантазии с участием омеги.

Чтобы хоть как-то выспаться перед утренними парами, альфа достал из холодильника, стоявшего в углу гостиной, пакетик молока и залпом осушил. По телу пробежали холодные мурашки. Юнги почесал живот, и отправился обратно в комнату.  
***  
Учеба проходила с переменным успехом, на одних парах Юнги клевал носом, борясь с желанием не заснуть, на других старательно изображал активность, выполняя практические задания.

Неопределенность и муки ожидания не настраивали на рабочий лад. Хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол и тихо скулить как побитой собаке от фантомной боли. 

Единственное средство, которое могло вывести его из зарождавшейся депрессии, это создание музыки, чем альфа и поспешил заняться после окончания занятий. Нестабильное эмоциональное состояние способствовало написанию мелодии, хотя подходящей техники для записи под рукой не имелось, многофункциональные компьютерные программы тоже неплохо справлялись с поставленной задачей.

Навязчивые образы так и крутились в голове, мешая сосредоточится, однако Юнги прогонял их, вновь и вновь вбивая рождающиеся ноты в ноут. Мелодия получалась слишком проникновенной, разрезающей сознание напополам, проникающей в саму сущность и совсем непохожей на прежние творения альфы. На песню ложились лирические стихи о любви, боли и страхе потерять только-только приобретенное, еще очень хрупкое чувство. 

Слова пока не могли четко оформиться, возникая в сознании лишь мыслеформами, поэтому через несколько часов Юнги вытащил наушники и отключил ноут, широко зевнув от пробившей с головы до ног усталости. Соседа в комнате не наблюдалось, и альфа встал, чтобы немного размяться, выполнив комплекс упражнений, состоящий из приседаний, отжиманий и поворотов корпуса. 

Разогревшись таким образом, он направился к друзьям. Чонгук валялся на постели, играя в игру на телефоне, а Хосок сидел за столом, записывая в тетрадь информацию из учебника.

‒ Как настроение? ‒ преувеличенно наигранно воскликнул Юнги, плюхнувшись на кровать беты.  
‒ А сам как думаешь? ‒ фыркнул Чонгук, не поднимая глаз с экрана.  
‒ Так и не помирился с Чимином?  
‒ Откуда ты знаешь? Он говорил тебе что-то? ‒ альфа отключил телефон и придвинулся ближе, с надеждой вглядываясь в глаза парня.  
‒ Мы общались вчера на фейсбуке, он спрашивал про тебя и сказал, что ты придурок, ‒ с ухмылкой разбил все ожидания Юнги. 

Чонгук разочарованно вздохнул.  
‒ Хосока, а тебе он ничего не говорил?  
‒ Омежьи разговоры не предназначены для ушей беты, так что нет. Извини, бро. Об этом может знать только Джину, ‒ сочувственно потряс ручкой в воздухе Хосок.

Чонгук сник еще больше, и Юнги понял, что пора вмешаться в это царство уныния.  
‒ Так, хватит страдать, предлагаю расслабиться и забыть о проблемах с помощью алкоголя.  
‒ А у тебя что произошло? ‒ вопросительно поднял брови Хосок.  
‒ Временные трудности, ‒ в общих деталях обрисовал картину происходящего альфа. ‒ Так что, пиво пить будем?  
‒ Будем, ‒ неожиданно серьезно припечатал бета, поднимаясь со стула. ‒ Кто пойдет?  
‒ Сходим все вместе. Заодно и закуски выберем, ‒ Юнги не сомневался, что у каждого из них имелись причины напиться.  
‒ Ты с нами? ‒ перевел взгляд на растерянного Чонгука Юнги.  
‒ С вами.

Друзья быстро закупились в небольшом супермаркете неподалеку и поспешили обратно. Чонгук запустил недавно вышедший фантастический фильм, и все трое не спеша принялись потягивать пиво из алюминиевых банок, заедая кучей разных снеков.

‒ У меня встал, ‒ пьяно оповестил Чонгук, заставив Юнги поперхнуться.  
‒ Надеюсь, не на кого-то из нас, ‒ с опаской покосился на действительно вздыбленные шорты альфы Хосок.  
‒ Блядь, бро, нет, конечно. Я вспомнил Чимина, у него такая классная задница, упругая, круглая как персик...

‒ Стоп! Я не хочу слышать, как ты поешь дифирамбы заднице нашего друга, ‒ осадил альфу Юнги, вспомнив при этом другую задницу, которую хотелось до невозможности.  
‒ Неужели я так и умру от недотраха, ‒ продолжал жаловаться младший, сжав член через ткань. ‒ Я так люблю его, а он…

‒ Ну-ну, тише, ‒ Юнги похлопал друга по плечу, медленно стаскивая руку Чонгука с паха. Наблюдать за чужой дрочкой совсем не хотелось. ‒ Думаешь, мне легко? Я тоже устал доказывать Джину, что мои чувства не игра, но сдаваться не собираюсь, потому что верю, что он моя судьба. Чимин крепкий орешек, но я точно знаю, что ты ему небезразличен. Я уверен, ты сможешь пробить его оборону, главное не опускать руки.  
‒ Это были лучшие слова, что я когда-либо слышал от тебя, ‒ восхищенно присвистнул Хосок, шумно отхлебнув пива.  
‒ Ты правда так считаешь? ‒ Чонгук смотрел на него как на провидца, открывшего истину.  
‒ Конечно. Давайте выпьем за успех, ‒ поднял вверх банку Юнги.

Друзья чокнулись и продолжили просмотр фильма. Спустя еще час Чонгука вырубило прямо на полу, куда они перебрались, чтобы сыграть в карты.

Юнги и Хосок переложили упившееся тело на постель и сели передохнуть.  
‒ Хорошо посидели, ‒ Юнги уперся руками в матрас для большей устойчивости. Его немного штормило.

‒ Скажи, как понять что любовь настоящая? ‒ бета в задумчивости осмотрел комнату, остановив взгляд на лежащей на столе толстой папке.  
‒ Ого, как тебя на философию потянуло…  
‒ Ты же любишь Джину?  
‒ Люблю, ‒ Юнги обвел языком сухие губы. До этого парень никогда не произносил вслух то, что так долго таилось внутри.

‒ Как ты понял это?  
‒ Наверное, многие скажут тебе, что выпрыгивающее из груди сердце и обалденный запах и есть любовь, но я скажу, что все это вранье. Ну не совсем, скорее эти факторы вторичны. Я понял, что Джину мой, когда мне захотелось видеть его улыбку каждый день, проснувшись, в первую очередь думать о нем, писать музыку для него и делать его счастливым каждую минуту. День за днем, всегда…  
‒ А еще хочется рисовать его постоянно, ‒ думая о чем-то своем, невпопад ответил Хосок на откровения альфы.

Юнги лишь улыбнулся, понимая, что кое-кто по уши влип. Так же, как и он сам.  
‒ Ох, уже два ночи, пора спать. Завтра на занятия, ‒ оборвал его радужные мысли парень.  
‒ Не напоминай, ‒ Юнги, пошатываясь, побрел к себе.  
‒ Юнги, ‒ окрикнул Хосок. ‒ Спасибо.  
‒ Все будет хорошо, бро, ‒ отсалютовал двумя пальцами Юнги.  
Бета лишь кивнул.  
***  
В оставшиеся до конца недели дни ничего интересного не произошло, если не считать разъяренного Чимина, примчавшегося к ним в блок и надававшего парочку неслабых ударов ничего не понимающему Чонгуку.

Когда же Юнги принял вину на себя (чтобы он еще хоть раз пошутил), то и сам нехило отхватил сначала от омеги, а потом и от альфы. 

Полностью удовлетворенный местью Чимин чмокнул в щеку шокированного происходящим Хосока и преспокойно ушел.

Альфы посверлили друг друга недовольными взглядами, но вскоре разобрались во всем и помирились. Хосок после хохотал до слез и обзывал обоих идиотами.

Совместную пару в следующий вторник отменили, поэтому встретиться с омегой не удалось, к тому же альфа так и не придумал, как себя вести и что говорить. Он решил еще немного подождать.

К большому удивлению (или радости) Сонджон не донимал альфу, Юнги было вздохнул с облегчением, как в четверг тот снова подошел к нему, как ни в чем не бывало, взяв под руку.

‒ Как дела, Юнги-щи? Не скучал по мне? ‒ захлопал ресницами омега, начиная без умолку болтать о предстоящих парах.  
Юнги покорно вытерпел его присутствие до входа в аудиторию и отцепил, наконец, от себя.  
‒ Тебе еще не надоело? Я столько раз отшивал тебя, но ты все равно упрямо лезешь.  
‒ Ты должен быть со мной, ‒ поджал губы омега, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Их диалог на повышенных тонах привлек внимание многих одногруппников. ‒ Почему ты противишься? Я красивый, сексуальный омега, помнишь, как хорошо нам было, мы может повторить это в любое время.

Последнюю фразу парень прошептал на ухо альфы.  
‒ От-ва-ли, ‒ по слогам проговорил Юнги, начиная терять терпение. ‒ У меня уже есть омега.  
Лицо Сонджона вмиг преобразилось, став резким и хищным.  
‒ Ты о той шлюшке, трахающейся с кем попало? Он же ничтожество. Что ты в нем нашел? Одни кости, даже задница плоская как доска, разве что личико смазливое.  
‒ Прекрати оскорблять моего омегу, ‒ Юнги сдерживался из последних сил. Никогда еще он не хотел ударить ни одного омегу, но этот нарывался по-крупному.  
‒ А то что? Знаешь, какое у него было лицо, когда я раздел его и облил водой? Как у мокрой мыши, никчемной, жалкой…

Дальше распаленный омега договорить не успел. Юнги со всего маха влепил ему пощечину так, что он отлетел в сторону и упал на парту, возле которой стояли его дружки-прихлебатели.

Оказавшиеся рядом альфы кинулись к Юнги, чтобы удержать от дальнейшего избиения, но он остановил их жестом, давая понять, что больше ничего не предпримет.

Омега судорожно придерживал вмиг покрасневшую щеку, злобно скалясь в сторону Юнги.  
‒ Что ты с ним сделал? ‒ гнев по-прежнему плескался внутри альфы, давя на грудную клетку. Только огромная сила воли не позволила ему вновь ударить омегу. 

Сонджон прошипел что-то и, собрав свою сумку, выбежал из кабинета. Дружки омеги в страхе попятились, но когда Юнги пригрозил им доложить обо всем в полицию, кратко поведали о событиях трехдневной давности.

Юнги сдержал порыв броситься на поиски Джину сию минуту, понимая, что случившееся уже не изменить. Всё занятие он просидел как на иголках и первым выбежал из аудитории по окончании.

Пар у художников в этот день было мало, судя по расписанию, и Джину по идее должен был находиться в общежитии. Набрав номер омеги, парень услышал, что телефон находится вне зоны доступа сети. Только пару часов спустя он смог узнать у Чимина, что Джину находится на работе и вернется только ночью. 

Тратить силы на дальнейшие расспросы альфа не стал и ушел к себе, морально готовясь к сложному разговору.  
***  
Альфа караулил Джину перед лифтом, заранее отыскав укромное местечко для наблюдения.  
Лестницей, начинавшейся за поворотом, пользовались довольно редко, что было на руку Юнги. Именно туда, на площадку между этажами, он и затащил опешившего поначалу омегу.

‒ Прости, что схватил, но иначе ты не стал бы со мной говорить, ‒ Юнги отошел на небольшое расстояние от Джину и развернулся к окну.  
В полумраке альфа не успел разглядеть лица омеги, но спиной чувствовал его обжигающий взгляд.

‒ Я узнал, что с тобой произошло, и больше не мог ждать, ‒ Юнги сжал руку в кулак и треснул им по стене. Злость на самого себя разливалась по венам, мешая сосредоточиться. Что же он за альфа, если не смог почувствовать, что его истинный нуждается в помощи?  
‒ И кто же тебе рассказал? ‒ голос Джину звучал ровно и безэмоционально, эхом отражаясь от стен.

‒ Cонджон, мой одногруппник. Это с ним ты видел меня тогда, ‒ альфа развернулся, с горечью посмотрев на парня. Он тысячу раз корил себя за совершенную ошибку, которая в итоге причинила боль Джину. По мере рассказа Юнги распалялся все больше, заново переживая все тревоги и переживания, мучившие сердце и выворачивающие душу наизнанку.

Омега стоял, не шелохнувшись, внимательно слушая речь альфы.  
‒ Я не допущу, чтобы тебе еще кто-то навредил. Поверь мне, прошу тебя. Мне нужен только ты, ‒ Юнги заглянул в глаза парня и, не увидев там злобы и неприязни, подошел вплотную. Четким движением вжав Джину в стену, альфа почувствовал острый запах возбуждения.  
‒ Я бы не смог предать то, что между нами возникло. Мы истинные, Джину. Неужели ты до сих пор этого не почувствовал? ‒ Юнги ласково провел подушечками пальцев по щеке Джину и с силой смял губы парня своими.

Омега ухватился за плечи Юнги, стараясь отпихнуть, но вскоре обмяк и позволил ему прикусить нижнюю губу, проникнуть внутрь, облизнуть кончик языка. Альфа держал Джину за шею и не разрывал жесткого поцелуя. 

Джину вжимался в него всем телом, не желая отпускать. Юнги стоял бы так вечно, не выпуская омегу из объятий.

Когда воздух в легких все-таки кончился, они медленно оторвались друг от друга.  
‒ Я не могу быть твоим истинным, ‒ четко выговорил Джину. ‒ Он у меня уже есть. Точнее был.  
‒ Что? Как? ‒ Юнги с трудом понимал, о чем говорит омега, пытаясь отдышаться. ‒ Я чувствую, что ты мой. 

‒ Он с семьей переехал в наш город, когда мне было двенадцать, а ему тринадцать. Мы столкнулись на детской площадке. Я не понимал, почему меня так тянет к этому мальчику, пока не рассказал все папе, который проанализировав мои чувства, объяснил, что такое бывает, когда встречаешь истинного. Мы начали общаться и играть вместе. Никогда еще мне не было так интересно с альфой. Да я и не замечал их до этого. Несмотря на притяжение, мы ни разу даже за руку не держались, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Просто гуляли, смеялись, ходили друг к другу в гости. Так продолжалось пару месяцев, ‒ голос омеги дрогнул, но через минуту он собрался и продолжил. ‒ Я возвращался из кружка по рисованию, когда навстречу вышел бледный папа. Он обнял меня и сказал, что я обязательно встречу еще альфу, который меня полюбит. Выяснилось, что мой истинный пошел с одноклассниками на заброшенную стройку, расположенную в километре от школы. Они бегали, резвились, потом кто-то предложил залезть наверх. Он забрался на третий этаж постройки и пошел по доскам перекрытия, но они не выдержали, и он упал. Смерть была мгновенной, как сообщили позже.

Юнги не знал, что ответить на такое откровение. Как же Джину удалось пережить эту трагедию и не сломаться, зная, что его истинного больше нет? А учитывая, что свою пару находило менее тридцати пяти процентов альф и омег…

Альфа взял Джину за руку. Тот на прикосновение не отреагировал, опустив голову вниз.  
‒ Ты мог ошибиться. Вы же были детьми, ‒ нарушил молчание Юнги, а когда омега вскинул на него возмущенный взгляд, договорил. ‒ Даже если и так, мне очень жаль, что он погиб.  
‒ Я плохо его помню. Сначала, конечно, горевал, но потом вновь ушел с головой в рисование и постепенно его образ исчез из моей головы. Я ужасен, правда? ‒ в глазах Джину появились слезы.

‒ Нет, что ты. Ты был ребенком, пережил сильнейший стресс, и твой разум просто защитил тебя от плохих воспоминаний. Это нормально. Ты смог жить дальше, и стать тем, кто ты есть, благодаря силе духа.  
‒ Когда ты стал психологом? Этому вас на музыкальном учат? ‒ Джину вытер с глаз слезы и впервые за время разговора улыбнулся.

Юнги переплел их пальцы и поднес к губам, робко поцеловав кисть омеги.  
‒ Я иногда читаю книги по психологии. Помогает разобраться в себе, ‒ Джину от действий альфы покраснел и снял с головы шапку. 

Волосы омеги стояли торчком, но Юнги это ничуть не смущало, как, впрочем, и самого парня.  
‒ Твой рассказ не меняет ничего для меня. Даже если ты и не мой истинный, это неважно, я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой, ‒ слова признания вылетели на удивление легко. То, что Джину доверился альфе, поведав о прошлом, давало надежду.  
‒ Я… мне пора, ‒ омега высвободил руку и убежал.

Юнги не стал останавливать парня. Неужели он ошибся, и Джину к нему ничего не чувствует? Другого объяснения Юнги придумать не мог.

Альфа стоял перед окном, полностью погрузившись в себя. Уши заложило, а перед глазами появилась белая пелена.

‒ Прости меня, прости, ‒ казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Юнги вновь смог начать ощущать внешний мир. Любимый аромат жасмина окружил со всех сторон, а теплые ладони обвили живот. Дыхание омеги опалило ухо.

Он машинально накрыл скрещенные руки ладонями и прислушался к шепоту Джину.  
‒ Я очень скучал по тебе. Прости меня.  
‒ За что?  
‒ За то, что повел себя как истеричка. В последнее время столько всего произошло, я так запутался. Сам не знаю, что творю. Ты мне очень, очень, очень нравишься, ‒ Юнги медленно развернулся, вглядываясь в раскрасневшееся лицо парня.  
‒ Правда?  
Вместо ответа омега прижался к губам альфы. И это стало самым лучшим признанием для Юнги.


	12. Переписка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не новая часть, а дополнение к предыдущей. Переписка Юнги и Чимина в мессенджере фейсбука, Welcome)))

[](https://ibb.co/gNODm6)

[](https://ibb.co/jrcjtm)

[](https://ibb.co/nLUKR6)

[](https://ibb.co/n9vtm6)

[](https://ibb.co/i3YeR6)

[](https://ibb.co/dDVtm6)

[](https://ibb.co/b0RcDm)

[](https://ibb.co/gkEazR)

[](https://ibb.co/m1pm66)

[](https://ibb.co/gQGNeR)

[](https://ibb.co/hkb8m6)


	13. Часть 1. Пак Чимин

‒ Чимина, быстро домой, уже девять часов!  
‒ Ну папа, можно еще немного? ‒ маленький омега не хотел уходить с детской площадки. 

Они с Сынхуном и Минджуном как раз закапывали в песок очередного жука, павшего смертью храбрых в бою с инопланетными захватчиками, в роли которых сами и выступали.

‒ Полчаса Чимина и ни минутой позже! ‒ строго погрозил пальцем из окна родитель. 

Омега с победным кличем тыкнул веткой в новую жертву и подошел к коробке, где лежали обнаруженные сегодня трофеи. Внутри находились две зажигалки (сломанные), наклейки со Стичем, несколько монет и маленькая красная машинка. 

‒ Я заберу себе машинку, ‒ показал альфам заслуженную награду за труды пятилетний Чимин. С ними омега дружил ровно год, ведь они ходили в один детский сад. Чимин никогда не отличался тихим и кротким характером, присущим большинству омежек его возраста. Он не любил играть в куклы, лепить из пластилина и тем более вышивать. Зато без конца бегал по двору, лазил по деревьям, дрался до запекшейся на коленках крови и гонял мяч наравне с другими альфами, которые охотно принимали его в свои игры.

‒ Хорошо, командир Пак, ‒ хором откликнулись Сынхун и Минджун. Оба беспрекословно подчинялись омеге, так как именно Чимин был заводилой и лидером в их тройке.  
Чимин довольно улыбнулся и запихнул машинку в карман. 

Вспомнив этот давний эпизод из детства, омега усмехнулся. Раньше все было легко и просто, дружба не ставила рамок и ограничений по половому признаку. Однако по мере взросления граница между альфами, бетами и омегами вырисовывалась достаточно четко и обязывала следовать строгим правилам. Альфа непременно хотел трахнуть омегу, и никакой дружбы здесь быть не могло. 

Чимин свято верил в эту непреложную истину, поэтому больше не хотел заводить близких знакомств с противоположным полом. 

В старшей школе омегу настигла первая всепоглощающая любовь. К ним в класс перевелся новенький альфа, который с первого взгляда покорил всех омег. Чимин не стал исключением. На улыбку альфы он мог смотреть часами, напрочь забывая об уроках. Взгляды парня не остались незамеченными, однажды на перемене новенький подсел к нему за парту и попросил помощи по предстоящему заданию. Они стали общаться все чаще, ходили вместе на обед, гуляли после школы, а затем стали встречаться. Чимин не мог поверить, что этот альфа выбрал именно его, высокого, немного несуразного, пухлощекого омегу. Многие одноклассники завидовали ему, и за спиной часто говорили гадости. Омега не обращал на это внимание, нырнув в отношения с головой.

Прошло четыре безмятежных месяца, за которые Чимин успел распрощаться с девственностью, забить на учебу и перестать мыслить логически. Друзья-омеги, с которыми парень общался в классе, постоянно твердили, что его альфу видели в компании омеги из параллельного класса. 

Чимин только отмахивался, ведь альфа клялся в любви и водил на свидания, где зацеловывал губы омеги до красноты, оставлял засосы на шее, отчего часто приходилось носить кофты с высоким воротом. Так бы продолжалось и дальше, пока альфа не ушел от него к тому самому, другому омеге. Чимин видел этого парня в кругу друзей альфы, но никогда не замечал, чтобы тот как-то выделял омегу среди других. Или просто не хотел замечать?

Чимин не стал устраивать истерику, ограничившись сухим пожеланием удачи новоиспеченной парочке. Предательство острым ножом вывернуло сердце омеги, оставив рваные края внутри и толстую броню снаружи. 

Чимин перестал доверять пытавшимся завязать с ним «дружбу» альфам, и даже к бетам относился с опаской, пока не поступил в СНУ. Именно там ему пришлось в корне пересмотреть свои взгляды. 

Желание рисовать и несомненный талант в этой сфере определили выбор факультета изобразительных искусств. Чимин с удовольствием погрузился в мир набросков, рисунков, скетчей и других средств отображения действительности.

Заселившись в общежитие, омега познакомился с Ким Джину, новым одногруппником, тут же завоевавшим его доверие своей непосредственностью, добротой и открытостью. Картины и рисунки нового знакомого поразили Чимина. От них исходила светлая, чистая энергетика, дарившая умиротворение и покой. Эффект от работ омеги подтолкнул парня к пересмотру собственной техники написания и дальнейшему самосовершенствованию.

В конце первого дня занятий, когда Чимин и Джину сидели в университетском кафетерии, к ним подошел бета Чон Хосок, который настолько увлек обоих разговором, что растопил лед предубеждений в сердце Чимина. 

Хосок оказался веселым, находчивым парнем, оценившим чувство юмора омеги и возведенным им вскоре в ранг родственной души. Для Чимина, приехавшего в Сеул из Пусана, где остались его семья и друзья, знакомство с Джину и Хосоком стало настоящим подарком. 

Учеба заняла все мысли первокурсника, не давая расслабиться. Троица почти все свободное время проводила вместе, готовясь к занятиям, устраивая совместные попойки и походы по магазинам.

В один из таких вечеров, когда друзья сидели в кафе недалеко от общежития, Хосок заговорил о соседях по блоку.

‒ Мне попались очень хорошие парни. Чонгук и Юнги. Они учатся на музыкальном. Я живу вместе с Чонгуком, а Юнги в соседней комнате с третьекурсником, − бета подул в чашку с горячим капучино, делая маленький глоток.  
− Тебе повезло, я вообще не понимаю, как некоторые могут учиться в нашем университете, обладая мозгом размером с орех. Под «некоторыми» я подразумеваю наших соседей, − произнес Чимин, искренне недоумевая. – Они же могут только постить селфи в инстаграм и сплетничать об альфах.  
− Наверное, у них богатые родители, − развел руки в стороны Джину. – Доучились же они до третьего курса.

Чимин пожал плечами.  
− Если они станут вас притеснять, скажите, я c ними быстро разберусь, − пафосно воскликнул Хосок. – И альф возьму на подмогу. К слову, у нас скоро совместные пары начнутся.  
− Будем с нетерпением ждать встречи, − хмыкнул Чимин.  
Тот разговор омега благополучно забыл, пока не увидел в расписании общие занятия с музыкантами.

Из рассказов Хосока он понял, что Чонгук был еще той занозой в заднице, любил шуточки ниже пояса и, конечно, музыку. Юнги же, в противовес, был немногословным, больше думающим об образовании, а не о развлечениях.

− Привет, бро! Это и есть твои омежки? – громко выкрикнул альфа-шатен, широко улыбнувшись, когда омеги подошли к лекционной.  
− Хосок, это и есть тот самый балабол, с которым ты живешь? − Чимин презрительно окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Альфа был довольно симпатичным, но первая же фраза, произнесенная им, настроила его против себя. 

− Познакомьтесь, это Чон Чонгук и Мин Юнги! – Хосок тыкнул пальцем поочередно в каждого альфу. – А это Пак Чимин и Ким Джину.  
− Омежками будешь называть своих пассий, − оскалился омега, подходя к Чонгуку вплотную. – Я отзываюсь только на имя, и никак иначе.

− Не сердись, Чи-мин-ни, − парировал альфа, состроив обиженную гримасу. – Нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.  
− Что? – омега моргнул, пытаясь вернуть лицу прежнюю хладнокровность. – Да как ты смеешь? Коротышка!  
− Я вообще-то еще расту, − насупился Чонгук, заходя в аудиторию.  
− Ага, ага, − помахал рукой Чимин в сомнительном жесте, садясь рядом с Джину. В этой схватке он вышел победителем.  
***  
На выходных решено было отметить знакомство, и компания собралась в небольшой закусочной. Чимин надел на себя первый попавшийся свитер и потертые на коленках джинсы. Как-то особо принаряжаться смысла не было, не на свидание же он шел, в конце концов.

О Чонгуке парень почти не вспоминал. Очередной, думающий только нижней частью тела альфа, который заводит знакомства с целью затащить омегу в койку. Чимин уже проходил этот номер. Поэтому омега настроился на серьезную борьбу за свою честь. Уж язык у него подвешен как надо.

После выпитой бутылки пива Чонгук, сидящий напротив, не сводил с омеги похотливого взгляда.  
− Ты просто прекрасно выглядишь сегодня. Скажи, ты случайно не подрабатываешь моделью? Я уверен, что видел твои ноги на обложке журнала, − облизнулся альфа, стирая с губ пену.

− Не ожидал, что ты читаешь омежьи журналы, − невозмутимо отметил парень. – Признайся, там вычитал десятку самых тупых способов подкатить к омеге?  
− Поверь, омежьи журналы мне нужны совсем для другого, − подвигал бровями Чонгук. – Если хочешь, могу продемонстрировать в любое время.  
− Поверь, ничего нового я не увижу, − Чимин отправил в рот сухарик. Нелепые попытки Чонгука привлечь внимание на него не действовали.

Выпив еще немного, омега отвлекся на других участников встречи. Юнги исполнил рэп собственного сочинения, вызвав у всех присутствующих бурю оваций.

− Я тоже могу спеть. Правда, больше специализируюсь на поп-музыке, − заплетающимся языком поведал Чонгук. Соджу явно плохо влияло на парня. – В Пусане я был главным вокалистом школьной группы.  
− Ты из Пусана? Какое совпадение, Чимин тоже оттуда, − выкрикнул Джину, чокаясь с Юнги стопками.  
− Да??? Где ты жил? И в какую школу ходил? Я знаю Пусан как свои пять пальцев, − вновь оживился Чонгук.

− Я ходил в ***, − нехотя выдавил омега. Подумаешь, из одного города. Да каждый третий житель Сеула приехал либо из Пусана, либо из Тэгу.  
− А я из **, теперь понятно, почему мы никогда не встречались. Мы учились в разных концах города, − глубокомысленно изрек альфа.

− Я же говорил, что вы двое идеально подходите друг другу, − посмеивался Хосок, кидая на них многозначительные взгляды.  
− Да что ты несешь, Хосок-щи, лучше тебя нет никого! ‒ Чимин, уже изрядно пьяный, пытался через стол обнять бету.

Спустя час друзья, наконец, засобирались в общагу. Чимин изрядно перебрал с выпивкой и встал только при помощи Чонгука и Хосока, хотя поначалу сопротивлялся, не желая уходить.

Омега с трудом переставлял ноги. Его куда-то тащили, что-то говорили, но накаченный алкоголем парень плохо воспринимал происходящее. Уже очутившись в комнате, омега почувствовал подходящую к горлу горечь. Он в два прыжка очутился в ванной, где его и вырвало.

А затем наступил провал.  
***  
Чимин клятвенно пообещал себе, что больше никогда в жизни не будет так напиваться.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь?», ‒ первое сообщение, что прочитал омега, открыв фейсбук на телефоне, когда смог оклематься.

На аватаре стояла ухмыляющаяся физиономия Чонгука. Чимин страдальчески застонал, прикрывая глаза.

«Как будто по мне пробежало стадо слонов», ‒ набрал он в ответ, ожидая, что же ответит альфа.

Тот на удивление был вежлив, и ни разу за время переписки не пошутил над состоянием парня, давая пару дельных советов по борьбе с похмельем.

Чимин не заметил, как пролетело два часа, и был вынужден признать, что Чонгук вовсе не так глуп, как он считал раньше. Правда, на следующий день они снова вернулись в колею шуточек и подколов друг над другом. Общение с Чонгуком доставляло Чимину удовольствие, внося краски в серую рутину учебы.

Омега подумывал даже, что альфа может стать неплохим другом, но тот вновь разрушил все, подловив парня после третьей пары.

‒ Пойдем со мной на свидание, ‒ с места в карьер начал Чонгук, горящими глазами осматривая Чимина.  
От неожиданности омега чуть не прикусил язык.  
‒ Хэй! Притормози. С чего ты взял, что я заинтересован в тебе?  
‒ Ну как же. Мы две недели переписываемся в сети и стали неплохо ладить. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я считал, что… ‒ с каждым словом улыбка на лице парня становилась бледнее и бледнее.

Чимин скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. Все повторяется. А он, как дурак, снова поверил. Дружбы между альфой и омегой не может быть априори. 

‒ Чонгук, послушай. Ты, правда, очень хороший, но сейчас я не намерен заводить каких бы то ни было отношений. Мне жаль, что я дал тебе ложную надежду, но притворяться я не буду. Прости, ‒ Чимин, не оглядываясь, ушел прочь.

Вечером альфа вновь написал. 

«Даже если ты пошлешь меня тысячу раз, я все равно от тебя не отстану!»  
«Тогда ты полный придурок!», ‒ фыркнув, ответил омега. Как можно быть таким непрошибаемым?  
«Эй! Не обзывайся, а то получишь шлепок по своей красивой, сладкой попке!!))»  
«Йааааа! ЧОН ЧОНГУК!!!!!!»  
***  
Джину стал странным. Куда-то уходил, не дожидаясь Чимина, вечно летал в облаках, а в последний раз смылся, когда он был в душе. Проницательности омеги позавидовал бы бывалый сыщик, так что после возвращения блудного Кима, тот прижал парня к стенке.

Джину поведал о старшекурснике, с которым начал встречаться.  
‒ Так. Стоп. Как вы с ним вообще познакомились?  
‒ Совершенно случайно. Я бежал по лестнице и врезался в него.

‒ Эх, хотел бы я тоже врезаться в охрененного альфу и стать его парнем, ‒ мечтательно протянул омега. Конечно, в ближайшие планы Пака это не входило, но года через три…

На вопросе о придурке-альфе (именно так в мыслях звал его омега) Чимин чуть не поперхнулся слюной. Почему все хотели сосватать его с этим мелким недоразумением?

Пришлось рассказать о своем нелицеприятном опыте общения с альфами. По прошествии года чувства к бывшему парню притупились. Лишь иногда сердце сдавливало в тисках, стоило вспомнить ухмылку альфы, шагающего в обнимку с новым ухажером.

Слова поддержки Джину чуть не заставили омегу расплакаться. С выбором лучшего друга он точно не ошибся.  
***  
Приближалась вечеринка-посвящение, которую Чимин с нетерпением ждал. Хотелось почувствовать себя взрослым и как следует повеселиться, без злоупотребления алкогольными напитками конечно.

Друзья согласились пойти вместе, и Чимин потащил их по магазинам, чтобы выбрать подходящую одежду для такого случая.

Чонгук привычно пошлил, предлагая омеге помощь в примерке, но рук, слава богам, не распускал и на том спасибо. Выбранные вещи Чимин ему не показал, и глазки, которые альфа старательно строил, чтобы его уговорить, не помогли.

Клуб встретил друзей толпой народа. Им еле удалось занять столик, чтобы выпить пару коктейлей.

‒ Пошли на танцпол! ‒ Чонгук, надевший темно-синюю рубашку, выглядел очень представительно.  
Чимин, расслабленный после некрепкого напитка, не нашел причины возразить. Ведь за этим он сюда и пришел.

Ритмичная музыка позволяла двигаться в такт, и скоро омега полностью отдался музыке, слившись с пестрой толпой альф, бет и омег.

Чонгук танцевал рядом, не отставая ни на шаг, а затем и вовсе обнял парня за талию.  
‒ Не забывайся, Гуки, ‒ обманчиво ласково выдохнул Чимин, когда альфа в очередной раз попытался положить свои руки на его задницу.

Чонгук сразу убрал их, но тесного контакта не прекращал.  
‒ Расслабься, Чимин. Принести еще выпить?  
‒ Да, давай, ‒ тут же откликнулся на предложение парень, желая хоть ненадолго потанцевать одному.

Неподалеку он заметил Джину, обнимающегося с высоким альфой. Тот оказался настоящим красавчиком. Чимин мысленно пожелал другу удачи. Наверняка у такого парня куча поклонников, и нужно быть настороже.

‒ Разрешите пригласить! ‒ дыхнули перегаром рядом с ним.  
‒ Нет, я, пожалуй, воздержусь, ‒ поспешил отказаться омега, разглядывая изрядно опьяневшего альфу.  
‒ Да че ты жмешься? Я не кусаюсь, ‒ альфа схватил его за талию, силком потащив вглубь толпы.  
‒ Отвали от него, мудак, он со мной, ‒ громко рыкнул появившийся из ниоткуда Чонгук, вырвав Чимина из рук неадекватного парня.  
‒ Ладно, ладно, я ж не знал, что эта куколка занята, ‒ тут же пошел на попятную тот и быстро ретировался.

‒ Спасибо! ‒ опешивший омега все еще не мог прийти в себя от испуга и вцепился в запястье Чонгука.  
‒ Думаю, тебе срочно нужно выпить, чтобы успокоиться. Я уже сделал заказ, ‒ альфа усадил Чимина за барную стойку.  
‒ Полегче, ‒ крикнул Чонгук, когда Чимин залпом выпил виски с колой.

‒ Блядь, почему альфы думают, что им все можно?  
‒ Поверь, не все так думают. Многие годами ждут отклика от омеги и не теряют надежды.  
‒ Пока эти «скоростные» альфы будут ждать, их омегу уведет какой-нибудь ушлый придурок, как этот альфа, например.  
‒ Тот, кто по-настоящему любит, не отдаст своего омегу левому альфе, каким бы ушлым тот ни был, ‒ слова Чонгука проникали в сознание Чимина словно рой пчел, жужжа и не давая сосредоточится.  
‒ Пойдем еще танцевать, ‒ выкрутился омега, не желая показать, что сказанное альфой как-то его задело. Вот еще. Они же говорили о гипотетических альфе и омеге?

Заиграла медленная песня, и Чимин положил голову на плечо альфы, устало прикрывая глаза. Анализировать свои поступки не хотелось. Хотелось просто плыть по течению.  
Чонгук обнял его за пояс, медленно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Омега вдохнул запах кофе с корицей, не понимая, почему до этого не обращал внимания на то, чем пахнет альфа. Приятно.

Чимин поднял голову и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Чонгука. В свете софитов он выглядел так красиво…

Омега первым потянулся к губам парня, чтобы утянуть того в чувственный поцелуй. Чимин не помнил, сколько они целовались. В их реальности время замерло. Губы альфы были чуть влажными и мягкими, отпускать их казалось кощунством.

Руки сами легли на шею альфы, зарываясь в волосы. Чонгук водил ладонями вдоль его лопаток и позвоночника, посылая приятную дрожь по всему телу.

Остановиться все же пришлось.  
‒ Пойдем в общежитие, ‒ сказал Чимин, облизывая припухшие губы. Сердце бешено стучало о ребра, а голос разума предусмотрительно молчал.  
‒ Угу, ‒ альфа протянул руку парню, но Чимин не стал ее брать.

Кажется, он совершил большую ошибку.


	14. Часть 2. Пак Чимин

Омегу разбудило чье-то рыдание. Голова после прошлой ночи болела, так что Чимин кое-как разлепил глаза, недоуменно оглядываясь. На кровати сидел дрожащий Джину, изо всех сил пытающийся сдержать льющиеся слезы. 

Омега подбежал к другу, хватая его за плечи.  
‒ Что случилось? ‒ внятного ответа добиться не получилось, поэтому парень помог Джину снять одежду и уложил в кровать.

Часы показывали десять утра. Омега лег обратно в кровать, мгновенно отключившись.

Проснулся он спустя три часа от голодного урчания в желудке. Вставать не хотелось, но пришлось. Потому как память услужливо стала подбрасывать ненужные воспоминания.

Омега помотал головой и пошел включать чайник. Решив ограничиться тостами, омега вытащил необходимые ингредиенты из холодильника в гостиной, и вновь вернулся в комнату.

 _Чимин положил голову на плечо альфы._ Чимин положил на хлеб сыр и ломтик бекона. _Глаза омеги встретились с глазами Чонгука._ Чимин кинул в кружку два куска сахара. _Омега потянулся к губам парня._ Чимин сел за стол, откусывая сразу половину бутерброда. _Чонгук оттянул его нижнюю губу зубами и втянул в рот._ Чимин подавился и вскочил, пытаясь постучать себе по спине. Твою же папу! Когда это прекратиться?

Когда горло перестало саднить, омега облокотился на стул, включая телефон. Сверху мигали неотвеченные сообщения из различных соцсетей. Одно из них было и от альфы.

Дважды черт! Теперь тот точно решил, что они смогут быть вместе, но это не так! Чимин совершил глупую ошибку, поддавшись секундному порыву. Как теперь объяснить все этому придурку, чтобы он не обиделся, и при этом сохранить все как было?

Одеяло зашуршало, и Джину перевернулся на спину. Чимин приложил руку ко лбу и закрыл сообщения, а затем перебрался в постель друга, начавшего хлюпать носом. Видимо, у них обоих наступила черная полоса в жизни.  
***  
‒ Что с Джину? ‒ спросил Хосок, когда они отправились на обед.  
‒ Заболел, ‒ соврал Чимин. Посвящать даже самого лучшего друга в личную жизнь Джину он не намеревался. Если тот захочет, расскажет сам. ‒ Скоро оклемается.

Хосок кивнул, вставая следом за ним в очередь.

‒ Как там Чонгук? ‒ невинно поинтересовался омега. В выходные он трусливо не ответил альфе и теперь с ужасом ждал предстоящей встречи.  
‒ Да нормально вроде бы. Жив, здоров, ‒ бета поставил на поднос два стакана сока.  
‒ Ммм, ‒ откликнулся парень, испытав некоторое облегчение. По крайней мере, альфа никому не проболтался об их поцелуе.

‒ Надеюсь, вы заняли мне место? А то не хочется стоять в очереди, ‒ запах кофе буквально взорвал рецепторы Чимина. Чонгук пожал руку Хосоку и подмигнул ему.  
‒ О чем речь, вставай, конечно! ‒ Хосок пододвинулся вперед, давая альфе встать за ним.  
Руки дрогнули, и Чимин чуть не выронил тарелку с супом. 

О прошедшей вечеринке друзья говорили мало, изредка перекидываясь репликами об общих знакомых. Чонгук выглядел как обычно, но на омегу почти не смотрел. Чимин поглядывал на альфу исподлобья, гадая, о чем тот думает. 

Поев первым, Хосок не стал ждать омегу, ссылаясь на срочное дело. Оставшись вдвоем с Чонгуком, Чимин запаниковал. Альфа подвинулся вперед, нервно постукивая пальцами о край подноса.

‒ Ты как? Я писал тебе на выходных, но ты не ответил, ‒ настороженно спросил он.  
‒ Я... Прости, Джину заболел, пришлось ухаживать за ним. Закрутился как-то, ‒ заикаясь, проговорил омега. 

‒ Насчет того, что случилось…  
‒ Это вышло случайно, ‒ перебил его Чимин. ‒ Я был немного не в себе после выпитого, да и ты тоже.  
‒ Да, разумеется, ‒ усмехнулся альфа. ‒ Не бери в голову. Я хотел сказать то же самое, этот поцелуй ничего не значит. Мы по-прежнему друзья?

‒ Конечно, ‒ неловко засмеялся Чимин. ‒ Хорошо, что мы во всем разобрались.   
Чонгук промолчал.  
‒ Ну, я пойду на пару. Преподаватель не любит, когда опаздывают.  
‒ Да, мне тоже пора, ‒ Чонгук потер затылок и выдавил кислую улыбку. ‒ До встречи.

Так будет лучше для обоих. Чимин не сомневался.  
***  
Следующие события развивались столь стремительно, что на собственные переживания времени не оставалось. Драка, в которую ввязался Юнги, чтобы отомстить за Джину, взорвала соц. сети студентов всего университета. Чимин, впрочем, не сильно удивился. Невооруженным взглядом было заметно отношение альфы к его другу, один Джину этого не замечал. После того как тебя использовали, трудно вновь начать доверять окружающим. Чимин понимал Джину как никто другой.

Внезапное исчезновение альфы, а затем и эпичное вторжение в их блок подтолкнуло парочку в нужном направлении. Омега с улыбкой наблюдал за сближением двух голубков, не спешащих признаться в явной симпатии друг к другу.

Чимин, несмотря на свою нелюбовь к альфам, к Юнги всегда относился с уважением. За внешней холодностью тот скрывал доброе, чуткое сердце. Поэтому он решил посодействовать сближению, устроив им романтическое свидание.

Правда для воплощения своего плана ему потребовалась помощь Чонгука, который с энтузиазмом откликнулся на предложение соединить упрямых идиотов. Билеты в планетарий были куплены на пятерых, чтобы не разрушить конспирацию, и отданы каждой из сторон с условием дождаться друзей на месте. 

Чимин довольно потирал руки, когда возвратившийся Джину сначала обещал оторвать ему голову, а потом мило краснел, рассказывая подробности встречи с альфой. Чимин радовался налаживанию личной жизни друга, стараясь не думать об одном придурке, не покидающем его мысли.

Когда их группе объявили о предстоящем конкурсе живописи, Чимин решил доказать себе, что тоже на что-то способен. Рисовать он любил, но найти свой стиль не мог, поэтому иногда завидовал Джину и Хосоку, которые могли создавать настоящие шедевры.   
Чимин как раз искал тему для предстоящей работы, услышав звук уведомления.

«Что делаешь?»

Чонгук всегда начинал доставать омегу этим вопросом, впоследствии переходящим в многочасовую переписку, на которую в данный момент парень не рассчитывал.

«Учусь, в отличие от некоторых».

«Сегодня же суббота! За окном светит солнце! Мой одногруппник недавно ходил на каток, говорит, там очень классно. Не хочешь сходить вместе?»

«Нет». Чимин никак не мог выбрать, что же ему нарисовать, поэтому ограничивался односложными фразами. 

«Давай, будет весело! Я даже могу нести тебя на руках)) Или ты боишься?»

Чимин тихо рыкнул. Всякому терпению приходит конец. Альфа просто нарывался на ссору. 

«Я катаюсь на коньках как хромая лошадь, и позориться перед другими не собираюсь. Так что не мог бы ты отстать от меня, нахуй, со своими идиотскими предложениями?»

Ответ пришел не сразу.

«Я все понял. Навязываться больше не стану».

Чимин отбросил телефон в сторону, гневно сжав руки в кулаки. Отлично. Наконец-то, альфа осознал, что у них ничего не получится.

Выходные пролетели быстро. Измученный омега сумел найти подходящую концепцию и приступил к исполнению. Джину неожиданно затечковал, потому в понедельник на занятия не пошел.

Чимин, поглощенный рисованием наброска к будущей картине, преподавателей почти не слушал, изредка откликаясь на просьбы Хосока. 

С нетерпением дождавшись окончания занятий, парень поспешил в общежитие. Когда первые штрихи были нанесены на холст, омега удовлетворенно вздохнул. Работа продвигалась хорошими темпами, поэтому Чимин позволил себе ненадолго отвлечься разговором с внезапно написавшим Юнги.

Упоминания о Чонгуке всколыхнули память. Омега понимал, что сорвался, но и то, что альфа до сих пор ему не написал и, судя по сообщениям Мина, всерьез обиделся, не вписывалось в привычное поведение парня. Они довольно часто ссорились, но быстро мирились. Совесть неприятно грызла изнутри, так что Чимин решил извиниться. После завершения картины.

Следующим вечером они приютили на ночь друга Хосока До Кенсу, оказавшегося к тому же знакомым Джину. Чимин искренне переживал, слушая рассказ о нелегкой жизни омеги. Почему таким хорошим парням, как они, попадались одни ублюдки?

Отношения Джину с Юнги снова находились в стадии отрицания, но подробностей Чимин так и не узнал. В ходе очередной переписки Юнги поведал, что Чонгук воспрял духом и намеревался пойти в клуб.

Чимин сам не понял, когда успел накрутить себя до такой степени, что ворвался в блок альф и от души надавал по их наглым задницам. Только потом омега осознал, что заставило его пойти на такой шаг. Ревность. Да с какой бы стати ему ревновать этого придурка? И к кому? Несуществующим омегам? Бред.

Убедиться в том, что это вовсе не бред, ему пришлось в скором времени.  
***  
‒ Хочу грязных подробностей! Он уже трогал тебя «там»? ‒ омега указал глазами вниз, в предвкушении сглотнув.  
‒ Почему ты такой пошляк? Мы только целовались и все.  
‒ Жалко, ‒ разочарованно протянул Чимин. ‒ Я все равно рад за вас! Когда встретитесь снова?  
‒ Сегодня после пар идем гулять, ‒ улыбнулся Джину, откидывая с глаз мешающую челку.

‒ Здорово! Нет, погоди, значит, ты кидаешь меня вечером? А как же кино? ‒ нахмурился Чимин.  
‒ Прости, ‒ виновато сжал его руку парень. ‒ Я схожу с тобой в следующий раз.  
‒ Ну да, так все и начинается…  
‒ Позови Хосока, ‒ предложил омега, запихивая в сумку конспекты.

‒ Он помогает Кенсу с переездом, ‒ перспектива провести вечер одному немного напрягала. Картина на конкурс была успешно сдана на кафедру, и теперь Чимин снова вернулся к размеренным учебным будням.  
‒ Тогда остается один вариант, ‒ усмехнулся Джину.  
‒ Мы не разговариваем.  
‒ Почему?  
‒ Поссорились из-за ерунды, у меня было плохое настроение, а этот придурок обиделся. Уже вторую неделю не общаемся, ‒ Чимин подошел к зеркалу, приглаживая торчащие вихры. ‒ Я отправил сообщение с извинениями, но он так и не ответил. Если ему так хочется обижаться, пожалуйста, мне же лучше.   
‒ Я уверен, что вы помиритесь. Просто дай ему еще немного времени.  
‒ Ладно, пойдем.

Первая пара тянулась бесконечно долго. Монотонный голос преподавателя-омеги оказывал на Чимина усыпляющий эффект. Он опустил голову на парту, ненадолго прикрыв глаза. Хорошо, что они с Джину и Хосоком сидели на дальних рядах, и их почти не было видно.

‒ Подъем, соня! Пара кончилась, ‒ дотронулся до его плеча бета.  
‒ Что? Уже? Я видел такой чудесный сон. Там была гора шоколадного мороженного, ‒ протер глаза Чимин.

‒ Вот зачем ты это сказал? Теперь я тоже захотел мороженного.  
‒ Не одному же мне страдать, друг.  
‒ Ты сама любезность сегодня.  
‒ Вот что бывает, когда прерывают сон.

Друзья вышли в коридор. Следующая пара должна была проходить в другом корпусе. Чимин как раз спросил что-то у Джину, когда их группа столкнулась с первокурсниками- музыкантами. 

Юнги увидев Джину тут же подошел и поцеловал смущенного таким вниманием омегу в щеку.  
‒ Вы такие милашки! ‒ не удержался от комплимента Чимин. ‒ Мне срочно нужно ваше совместное фото. Без него можешь не возвращаться, слышишь, Джину-я?  
‒ А кто сказал, что он сегодня вернется? ‒ вмешался Юнги, за что получил удар в бок от возмущенного Джину. Оба тут же засмеялись, обнявшись.

В этот момент в коридоре появился Чонгук. Вместе с ним шел невысокий омега с черными длинными волосами, затянутыми в высокий хвост. 

Чимин хотел было поздороваться, но руку так и не поднял, когда увидел, что альфа по-хозяйски приобнял парня, сказав что-то ему на ухо, и, не оглядываясь, прошел дальше.

‒ Кто это? ‒ озвучил вместо него вопрос Хосок, смотря вслед ушедшему парню.  
‒ Его зовут Ким Сунхи, учится с нами. Чонгук начал встречаться с ним с этой недели, ‒ осторожно заметил Юнги, косясь на Чимина. ‒ Он не говорил вам?  
‒ Ни слова, ‒ помотал головой Хосок. 

Чимин больше не мог разобрать, что говорят друзья, проваливаясь в другое измерение, куда не проникали звуки. Чонгук встречался с кем-то. Ему наплевать на Чимина. Поэтому он перестал писать. У омеги не укладывалось это в голове. Все и, правда, кончено? Он так старался убедить всех, что альфа ему безразличен, а теперь, когда тот ушел… Почему ему так больно? Он же не любил Чонгука.

‒ Чимина! Чимина! ‒ Джину обеспокоенно тряс его руку. ‒ Сейчас занятие начнется, пошли.

Оглянувшись, омега обнаружил, что в коридоре не было никого, кроме них и беты.  
‒ А где все?  
‒ Юнги ушел на пару. Занятие уже началось, идем. Я понимаю, что ты расстроен.  
‒ Я? Чем это? Тем, что этот мелкий придурок заимел парня? ‒ Чимин постарался придать голосу более естественное звучание. ‒ Он может делать все, что хочет.

Хосок и Джину переглянулись, наблюдая, как омега быстрым шагом унесся вперед.  
***  
Оставшиеся пары Чимин просидел как на иголках. Из стадии отрицания омега перешел в стадию злости. 

Чонгук же всегда был любителем пофлиртовать с омегами. Пусть при Чимине он и не делал этого, но наверняка в группе на него заглядывались многие. Может альфа даже спал с кем-то из них? Лжец и предатель!

Омеге хотелось придушить альфу, а потом и его ухажера. Как там? Сунхи? Что за дурацкое имя.

Джину в обнимку с Юнги первыми покинули университет, за ними последовал Хосок. Только Чимин никак не мог собраться, растерянно ища шапку, которая почему-то обнаружилась в кармане куртки.

Закинув за спину рюкзак, парень, наконец, вышел наружу, чтобы стать свидетелем весьма интересной картины. 

Чонгук с длинноволосым омегой стояли на последней ступеньке, примыкающей ко входу в здание. Омега что-то расказывал, а альфа смеялся в ответ.  
Чимин чуть не подавился воздухом. Да как они смеют?

Тут Чонгук заметил его и взял за руку одногруппника. Чимин хмыкнул и промчался мимо них, задев омегу плечом.

‒ Я такой неловкий, прости! ‒ наигранно извинился он.  
‒ Да ничего! ‒ улыбнулся тот.

Чимину захотелось стереть эту слишком приторную улыбку с лица омеги, но он сдержался.  
‒ Нам пора, Сунхи-щи! ‒ Чонгук потянул его за собой вниз по улице.

Чимин проводил их глазами и побрел в сторону общежития. По пути он зашел в магазин, купив две упаковки мороженного. Включив на ноуте драматический фильм, парень сел на постель, запихивая в рот большие куски лакомства.

Чимин ощутил себя жалким, когда через несколько часов залез на фейсбук альфы и прочитал новый статус: «Встречается с Ким Сунхи». Слезы сами полились из глаз. Он не помнил, сколько пролежал, рыдая в подушку.

Более-менее пришел в себя Чимин с приходом Джину. Тот светился от счастья, напевая себе под нос.

‒ Ты еще не спишь? ‒ оглядел его омега.  
‒ Фильм смотрел, ‒ ответил Чимин, переворачиваясь на бок. ‒ Как ваше свидание? Наделал фоток?

‒ Все прошло отлично. Мы много гуляли и разговаривали, поели в закусочной и пошли домой, ‒ Джину плюхнулся на кровать, подгребая под себя подушку. ‒ Сделали фото специально для тебя. Я уже кинул его тебе в Kakao.  
‒ Здорово, ‒ Чимин потянулся к телефону, открывая приложение. ‒ Ух ты! Вы мои красавчики!  
***  
Чимин ходил из угла в угол, нервно кусая большой палец. Небольшая площадка, где он стоял, находилась на этаже альф. Омега, набравшись смелости, пригласил сюда Чонгука, чтобы окончательно разобраться во всем. Он очень удивился, когда, отправив сообщение, практически сразу получил положительный ответ.

Вскоре послышались шаги приближающегося альфы.

‒ Привет! ‒ бодро воскликнул омега, с трудом сохраняя самообладание.  
‒ Привет, ‒ в голосе альфы слышались нотки усталости.

‒ Я понимаю, что в прошлый раз повел себя как свинья, и искренне сожалею об этом. Ты можешь простить меня? Те дни, что мы не разговаривали, ‒ омега посмотрел прямо в глаза Чонгуку. ‒ Я скучал. Мы можем снова…стать друзьями?

‒ Слушай, Чимин. Я устал бегать за тобой как собачка. Ты, то подпускаешь меня ближе, то снова отшвыриваешь, как надоевшую игрушку. Я из кожи вон старался угодить тебе, чтобы ты понял, что я могу быть тем парнем, которого ты хочешь видеть рядом с собой. Мы не можем быть друзьями, ‒ альфа подошел вплотную, кончиками пальцев касаясь нижней губы Чимина. ‒ Потому что я хочу большего.

‒ Очень интересно. Хочешь ты меня, но трахаешься с тем длинноволосым? ‒ сузил глаза Чимин.  
‒ А если и так, то что?   
‒ Ты только мой. Вот что, ‒ Чимин схватил альфу за ворот футболки, набрасываясь на его губы.

Чонгук послушно открыл рот, соприкасаясь с языком Чимина. Омега все еще злился, но эта агрессия быстро трансформировалась в возбуждение, пробившее парня с ног до головы. 

Чимин чувствовал, как смешивается их запах, заполняя легкие и лишая рассудка.  
‒ Пошли! ‒ с трудом оторвался от Чонгука парень.

Альфа, ни слова не говоря, последовал за ним.

Чимин краем глаза заметил приличную выпуклость, оттягивающую спортивные штаны Чонгука. За считанные секунды они очутились в комнате омеги, тут же скидывая с себя одежду.

Чимин поблагодарил бога, что Джину сегодня на работе. Оставшись в одних трусах, омега повалил Чонгука на кровать, покрывая шею мелкими поцелуями.

Альфа отцепил его от своего тела, подтащив выше, и вновь завладел губами. Смазка уже начала выделяться из ануса, пачкая боксеры, но омеге было наплевать. Он вновь и вновь целовал альфу, попутно оглаживая плечи парня.

Чимин оторвался от альфы, скинув мешающую ткань прочь. Чонгук последовал его примеру.

‒ У тебя нет случайно… ‒ альфа с румянцем на щеках выглядел чертовски сексуально. Чимин уже позабыл те чувства, которые возникают при сексе, и теперь заново открывал для себя подобную близость.  
‒ Нет. Мы справимся и без этого, ‒ омега прижался к голому телу альфы.

Пальцы альфы проскользнули в расселину ягодиц, мягко кружа около входа. Чимин замычал, поднимая бедра повыше, и облизнул руку, глядя альфе в глаза.

Тот просунул палец в анус, начав неспешно растягивать тугие мыщцы. Омега обхватил их члены вместе и задвигал в одном ритме с движениями пальцев внутри.

‒ Минни, не останавливайся, ‒ бормотал альфа, закидывая голову вверх.

Чимин уткнулся носом в шею Чонгука, продолжая дрочить. Альфа трахал его уже двумя пальцами, пошло хлюпая обильно выделяющейся смазкой.

Омега был на пределе.  
‒ Даааа, ‒ парень прикусил Чонгука за ключицу, выплескивая сперму на живот альфы. Через несколько минут альфа тоже кончил, со стоном вытащив пальцы из Чимина. Омега лежал сверху, не желая вставать и как-то шевелиться.

Чонгук погладил его по спине и натянул на них одеяло.  
‒ Это взаправду? Ты и я… ‒ нарушил тишину альфа.

Чимин поднял голову и посмотрел на парня.  
‒ Я хочу, что это было правдой. Знаю, что долго морочил тебе голову, но однажды меня уже предавали, поэтому довериться кому-то снова было непросто. А теперь… Скажи, ты все еще хочешь быть со мной?  
‒ Очень хочу, ‒ альфа поцеловал парня в губы.   
‒ А как же тот? ‒ скривился Чимин.  
‒ Я не спал с ним, клянусь тебе, ‒ покаянно проговорил альфа. ‒ И встречаться начал, чтобы забыть тебя.

‒ Ха. Я так и думал, ‒ омега скатился с Чонгука, оказываясь напротив его лица. ‒ Ты должен немедленно бросить этого длинноволосого! Бери телефон!

‒ Но бросать по телефону как-то невежливо, ‒ заикнулся было он, но быстро сдался под воинственным взглядом парня, вытаскивая из валявшихся на полу штанов телефон.

Чимин положил голову на плечо альфе, наблюдая, как тот открывает диалог с Сунхи.  
‒ Пиши: «Я бросаю тебя, потому что лучше Пак Чимина, самого обаятельного и привлекательного омеги на свете, нет и быть не может!»

Чонгук улыбнулся, нажав на кнопку отправки.  
‒ Какие еще будут указания, командир Пак?  
‒ Для начала нам нужно вымыться, ‒ показал на засохшую сперму омега. ‒ А затем…  
‒ Что?  
‒ Поцелуй меня.  
‒ Это задание я выполню с большим удовольствием, ‒ альфа навалился сверху, протиснувшись между ног омеги. ‒ Прямо сейчас.

Чимин был очень даже «за».


	15. Ким Тэхен

Техен поднял руки вверх, потягиваясь. Мышцы нещадно гудели, пронзая тянущей болью все тело.  
‒ Не отвлекаемся, еще один прогон! 

Омега сделал пару поворотов корпусом и встал в ряд с другими парнями. Подготовка к рождественскому концерту началась еще месяц назад. Талантливых студентов, желающих себя проявить, было хоть отбавляй, но регламент не позволял расслабляться ‒ они должны уложиться в два с половиной часа. Каждое выступление расписано поминутно, и для того чтобы успеть, приходилось раз за разом оттачивать номера. Помимо сольных и коллективных участников концерт предусматривал общее выступление около сорока человек, среди которых сейчас и находился Техен.

Хореограф пытал их уже два часа, пытаясь добиться слаженности действий во время совместного танца, но вымотанные студенты уже еле переставляли ноги.

Техен, отрабатывая очередную связку, повернул голову влево. В третьем ряду, позади него, стоял Ким Чонин. Заметив его взгляд, альфа хищно улыбнулся и облизнул губу, провокационно осматривая фигуру омеги. Техен тут же отвернулся. От липкого взгляда парня становилось так противно, что хотелось вымыться, жестко содрав кожу мочалкой.

Альфа за время их репетиций уже сидел у Техена в печенках. Он постоянно делал пошлые намеки и не раз предлагал омеге перепих. Сейчас парень проклинал себя за то, что переспал с ним три месяца назад, и молился, чтобы концерт поскорее прошел, и возможности их встреч сократились до минимума.

‒ Хёмин, сколько можно повторять, руки на счете три нужно опускать вниз! ‒ в который раз остановил танец бета-хореограф. Курносый омега с жаром закивал, демонстрируя кусок связки заново.

Техен отвлекся на них, поэтому совсем не ожидал, что его приобнимут за талию.  
‒ Устал, малыш?  
‒ Отвали, а?  
‒ Почему так грубо? Я, между прочим, волнуюсь за тебя.  
‒ За меня не нужно волноваться. У меня все в порядке.  
‒ Точно? А я вот не был бы так уверен, ‒ Чонин усмехнулся и сунул ему в руку мятую бумажку.

Техен удивленно уставился на нее, но прочитать не успел, так как репетиция вновь продолжилась. Поведение альфы осталось загадкой. Омегу жгло любопытство, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на выступлении.

Через полчаса их, наконец, отпустили. Студенты начали собирать свои вещи, шумно переговариваясь между собой. Знакомых, кроме Минхвана, который уже успел покинуть зал, у него здесь не было, так что Техен за пределами репетиционной ни с кем не общался.

Омега развернул листок, на котором неровным почерком было нацарапано следующее: «Недавно ко мне попало очень занимательное видео с твоим участием. Интересно? Тогда жду тебя на первом этаже. Чонин».

Техен нахмурился. Он ровным счетом ни черта не понимал. Поскольку альфа к тому моменту успел испариться, парню пришлось пойти на место встречи.

Чонин как всегда обворожительно улыбался, сразу беря омегу за локоть и таща к выходу.  
‒ Что за прикол, Чонин? ‒ омега позволил отвести себя за угол университета.  
‒ Сейчас покажу, детка, ‒ парень достал телефон и через минуту развернул экран в его сторону.

Изображение было довольно плохим, но Техен с первых кадров узнал себя. Он лежал на животе, оттопырив зад, пока в него вбивался чей-то член. Омега застыл. Он знал, что это за место и кто его снимает. На видео альфа опустил телефон ниже, и на экране крупным планом отобразилось лицо Техена.

‒ Откуда это у тебя? ‒ не своим голосом выдавил он.  
‒ Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, ‒ оскалился Чонин в ответ и спрятал телефон в карман. ‒ Жаль, что видюха слишком короткая, но я успел вздочнуть.  
‒ Ублюдок, ‒ Техен ударил его локтем в бок, заставив согнуться. ‒ Удали его!  
‒ Хаа, ‒ альфа отошел от него, продолжая веселиться. ‒ Ты такой наивный, Техени. Теперь ты сделаешь все, что я захочу, иначе твоя симпатичная задница уже сегодня окажется на обозрении всего интернета.

Техен скрипнул зубами, отчаянно сдерживая порыв набить ему морду. Этот кошмар даже спустя два года не давал омеге жить спокойно. Когда только гондон Джунхен успел снять его? Хитрая тварь. 

‒ И что же тебе нужно?  
‒ Во-первых, секс с тобой.  
Техен обессилено рыкнул. Ну, разумеется.  
‒ А во-вторых, ты заплатишь мне 1000000 вон.  
‒ Ты рехнулся? У меня нет таких денег, ‒ омега готов был трахнуться с ним, тем более секс у них уже был, но лишних средств у него не водилось. Родители посылали ему деньги, плюс стипендия в сумме давали ему триста тысяч вон, которых в конце месяца практически не оставалось.*

‒ Я не прошу сразу, могу подождать пару неделек. Тем более в это время нам будет, чем заняться, ‒ альфа притянул его к себе и впился в губы поцелуем.  
‒ Ты больной урод, ‒ Техен отпихнул парня, собираясь уходить.  
‒ Я напишу тебе, детка, ‒ прокричал ему вслед альфа. ‒ Готовь денежки.  
Омега показал ему средний палец.  
***  
Несколько дней подряд Техен не находил себе места. Он пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, раз за разом прокручивая в голове детали: видео с изнасилованием, требования Чонина. Где ему взять столько денег? Он никогда не работал и всю жизнь мечтал только о сцене. Если откладывать из имеющихся средств, экономя на всем, что можно, то нужную сумму омега скопит только через полгода. Попросить в долг? Но у него не было таких богатых друзей или родственников.

Единственное, что Техен мог предложить альфе, это свое тело, которым он владел в совершенстве. Что если омега будет послушным в постели и заставит альфу забыть о деньгах? Это могло сработать.

Парень позвонил через три дня после злополучной репетиции и предложил встретиться в его комнате.  
‒ Прекрасно выглядишь, детка, ‒ присвистнул Чонин, впуская омегу внутрь.  
Техен, собираясь, выбрал самую соблазнительную одежду из гардероба: обтягивающие джинсы и тонкую кофту, сквозь которую просвечивали соски.  
‒ Сюда никто не придет? ‒ омега обвил руками шею Чонина, мягко касаясь губами скулы парня.  
‒ Нет, сосед постоянно зависает где-то, ‒ Чонин ухватил омегу за задницу, когда тот запрыгнул на него, обвив ногами талию.

Техен с жаром набросился на альфу с поцелуями, потираясь о живот парня и распространяя удушающий запах персика.  
‒ Мне нравится твой пыл, малыш, ‒ Чонин с трудом оторвал от себя омегу, поставив на пол. ‒ Но я хочу кое-что другое. Встань на колени.

Техен напрягся, но сумел взять себя в руки, и выполнил просьбу, кинув на парня полный похоти взгляд. Он напомнил себе, что делает это ради своего блага.

Альфа расстегнул ширинку, приспуская штаны с трусами до колен, и ткнул членом ему в лицо.  
‒ Открой ротик.

Техен послушно открыл рот, погрузив внутрь темную головку, наполовину прикрытую крайней плотью. Сдвинув кожицу, он языком обвел вокруг уретры и заглотил член глубже. Альфа нетерпеливо толкнулся, запустив пальцы в волосы омеги.  
‒ Охуенно, ‒ Чонин продолжал вбиваться в рот парня, держа его за голову.

От резких движений у Техена из глаз брызнули слезы, а горло стало сжиматься в рефлекторных спазмах, но отстраниться он не мог. Хотелось дать альфе побыстрее кончить и уйти. Через несколько мучительных минут тот рвано задергался, заполнив Техена семенем. Омега тут же сглотнул, не чувствуя вкуса.

‒ Давно хотел кончить в твой рот, ‒ альфа провел пальцами по губам парня, стирая набежавшую слюну.  
‒ Я тогда пойду, ‒ омега медленно поднялся на ноги, которые успели изрядно затечь от долгого сидения.  
‒ Ты правда думал, что так просто отделаешься? ‒ альфа повалил его кровать, присасываясь к шее. ‒ Я буду ебать тебя, пока ты ноги свести не сможешь.

Техен закивал и просунул язык в рот Чонина, не желая слушать его самоуверенных речей. Омега верил, что заставит парня желать только секса и ничего больше. Ведь именно этого бо̀льшего у него и не было.  
***  
Техен шел по коридору, гневно сжимая кулаки. За две недели его «отработки» Чонин успел затрахать омегу вдоль и поперек. Он требовал секса чуть ли не ежедневно и оставлял на парне кучу засосов. Техен провонял альфой насквозь, а эта мразь только ехидно скалилась и запрещала смывать с себя запах. Теперь все думали, что у него появился постоянный партнер, и достали расспросами по поводу загадочной личности альфы.

Сокджин обиженно надулся на омегу за, что тот не рассказал ему о своем парне. Техен накричал на него в ответ, и уже три дня друзья не разговаривали. 

Концерт неумолимо приближался, и репетировали они теперь четыре раза в неделю, вместо трех. Омега смертельно уставал и валился без сил, едва доходя до кровати.

Напряжение давило со всех сторон, так что даже поесть омега иногда не успевал. Хорошо, что участников выступлений снимали с пар на время подготовки, что давало ему возможность сходить на обед до основного наплыва студентов.

Зайдя в столовую, омега привычно обвел помещение взглядом. Народу было немного, и парень не торопясь прошел к ленте раздачи, набирая тарелки на поднос.

‒ Нашел себе постоянного ебыря? ‒ Техен чуть не выронил бутылку йогурта, услышав рядом знакомый голос. Чанель стоял на расстоянии двух шагов от омеги, рассматривая его с неприязнью и брезгливостью. Ноздри альфы судорожно втягивали воздух, а губы плотно сжались в тонкую линию.

Техен поежился. События последних дней настолько захватили внимание парня, что о Чанеле он практически забыл. 

‒ Даже если и так, тебе-то какое до этого дело?  
‒ Мне было бы все равно, но от тебя разит альфой за километр. Неужели нашелся тот, кто терпит твою шлюхастую натуру и трахает каждый день?  
‒ Да, блядь, представь себе, нашелся! И трахается он лучше, чем ты!  
‒ Не думал, что ты можешь пасть еще ниже, ‒ Чанель качнул головой, протягивая руку к подносу с выпечкой.

Техен почувствовал, что его накрывает. Воспоминания об их драке за булочку два года назад на этом самом месте сейчас казались такими нелепыми и глупыми, что хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда.

‒ Ты заебал, Чанель! В последнюю нашу встречу я прекрасно понял, что ты думаешь на мой счет. Так что не мог бы ты отвалить от меня?  
‒ Лучше бы мы никогда не встречались, ‒ бросил альфа после того, как омега расплатился на кассе.

Омега на секунду замер, но быстро пришел в себя и направился к дальнему столику. Горло сдавило комом, а слезы, которых, казалось, давно не осталось, подступили к глазам. Огромным усилием Техен заставил себя успокоиться. Сколько еще боли они причинят друг другу? И закончится ли это когда-нибудь?

Тогда после ссоры с альфой, омегу душила обида и глухая злость. Ведь они могли стать счастливыми. К сожалению, не все в жизни случается так, как нам этого хочется.

Увидев то видео драки Пака с первокурсником, Техен испугался. Он всю ночь переживал, придумывая худшие варианта исхода: от сломанного носа до разрыва внутренних органов истинного. 

Только чувство собственного достоинства не позволило парню узнать о самочувствии альфы. А через пару дней он увидел вполне живого и в целом невредимого (не считая синяка под глазом) Чанеля возле кабинета, где обычно проводились занятия его группы (нет, Техен не просматривал расписание альфы и вовсе за ним не следил).

Чанель расположился в противоположном углу, подсев к двум альфам-одногруппникам. Техен смотрел на его широкую спину, мечтая залезть под рубашку и прикоснуться к гладкой коже, обвести каждый изгиб позвоночника языком и прижаться к пышущему жаром телу.

Омега отогнал от себя дурные мысли, принимаясь за еду. Возможно, альфа прав. Если бы они не встретились, им не пришлось бы теперь так мучиться.  
***  
Когда до рождественского концерта, назначенного на 23 декабря, оставалось четыре дня, Техен получил ошеломительные новости от Чонина: он должен заплатить деньги на Рождество.

‒ Может, мы сделаем кое-что другое, ‒ попытался сбить альфу с мысли он, сжав в кулаке член парня.  
‒ Нет, милый, ‒ Чонин отпихнул руку омеги. ‒ Я нашел омежку с охрененной задницей, так что ты мне больше не нужен. Либо ты отдаешь мне деньги, либо весь университет узнает о твоих грязных похождениях.  
‒ Как я могу быть уверен, что ты сотрешь все копии видео? ‒ Техен со всей силы сжал запястье правой руки.  
‒ Я принесу свой ноут и при тебе удалю все записи. И тебе придется мне поверить. Деньги должны быть на моей карте к 12.00 утра 25 декабря, ‒ альфа подмигнул ему и вернулся к стоявшим напротив друзьям.

Все надежды омеги рухнули в один миг. На репетиции он был заторможенным и не попадал в такт, путая движения, а в сольной песне безбожно фальшивил. Преподаватели делали ему замечания, но лучше не становилось. Техен сослался больным и ушел раньше.

В голове лихорадочно кружили мысли о том, где взять деньги. Единственным вариантом было обраться к Чанелю, но разве тот захочет помочь? Омега не желал унижаться и пресмыкаться перед ним. Да и альфа наверняка не станет его слушать. Видеть презрение на лице Чанеля Техен не хотел.

А что если плюнуть на все и не заплатить? Тогда его репутации в университете придет конец. И с факультета он вылетит быстрее, чем успеет чихнуть. Нет, этого нельзя допустить. 

В сомнениях и раздумьях прошло еще два дня, и омега все же решился сходить к Паку. Он наудачу позвонил в квартиру, почти не надеясь застать альфу дома (в подъезд парень зашел вместе с одним из жильцов дома). Ключи, которые раньше были у него, Техен еще в прошлый раз оставил в квартире Чанеля, и теперь попасть туда самостоятельно не мог.  
Чанель, что удивительно, без споров и ругани открыл ему дверь и пропустил внутрь. 

Смотреть на альфу Техен не мог, поэтому за время рассказа впился взглядом в его тапочки. Красивые, черные тапочки с открытым носком.

‒ Ты издеваешься, да? ‒ как-то устало проговорил альфа, когда парень закончил рассказ. Некоторые подробности Техен опустил, чтобы не выглядеть в его глазах еще большим идиотом, но, по всей видимости, это не помогло.

‒ Я верну тебе все, как только смогу, клянусь. Устроюсь на работу и смогу отдать тебе долг через пару-тройку месяцев. Мне больше не к кому пойти, ‒ голос омеги дрожал, а руки бессознательно крутили тесемку худи. ‒ Пожалуйста.  
‒ Ты так жалок, Техен. Уходи, мне нужно подумать.

Техен ничего не произнес и вылетел из квартиры как пуля, размазывая по щекам набежавшие слезы. Омега действительно жалок, раз мог надеяться, что Чанель поможет.  
Его больше ничто не спасет.  
***  
Техен решил, что даже если его выгонят с кафедры, свои выступления он отработает в совершенстве. Пусть последнее появление омеги на сцене университета будет ярким и запоминающимся.

Омега усиленно репетировал оставшиеся дни, отдаваясь на двести процентов. Хореографы хвалили его за четкость и выразительность движений, а учителя по вокалу говорили, что голос омеги никогда еще не был так чист и пронзителен.

На концерте парень блестяще справился с танцами и заставил публику громко аплодировать во время исполнения своей песни. Ему показалось, или в зале, и правда, сидел Чанель? Омега горько ухмыльнулся. С чего бы ему быть здесь? Галлюцинации от переутомления.

Вечером омега устало протер глаза, закрывая ноутбук, где только что переписывался с Сокджином. Накануне друзья помирились, что не могло не радовать парня. Рассказывать о шантаже он не стал, посчитав, что расстраивать омегу лишний раз ни к чему. Все равно сделать уже ничего нельзя.

Спать тянуло со страшной силой. Парень завернулся в одеяло с головой, но звук входящего сообщения заставил выйти из полудремы.

Открыв телефон, Техен в шоке уставился на баланс своей карты, на которую только что поступило 1000000 вон. А затем следующее: «Надеюсь, ты сможешь разобраться со своей проблемой. P.S. Ты пел просто потрясающе».

Техен закрыл глаза, блаженно улыбаясь и прижимая телефон к груди. Что-то горячее разлилось по его венам, заставив тут же забыться сном.  
***  
Наутро омега проснулся с ощущением радости. Груз, так долго давивший на плечи, исчез. Но душу Техена грели не деньги, отправленные Чанелем, а осознание того, что альфе он все еще небезразличен. Он приходил на концерт, смотрел, как Техен поет и танцует, несмотря на их затяжное противостояние.

Впервые за долгое время парень позволил себе робкую надежду на то, что когда-нибудь они смогут простить друг друга. Злость, обида, недопонимание так измотали психику омеги, что теперь ему хотелось только одного: покоя. Или просто на него так действовало приближение Рождества?

Сокджин и Минхван пригласили его вечером к себе на празднование, но Техен не дал своего согласия, потому что не хотел портить настроение друзьям своим мрачным видом. Теперь же планы можно было пересмотреть, да и подарки этим двоим он уже давным-давно купил.

Наскоро позавтракав, омега перевел деньги на счет Чонина и вздохнул с облегчением. Альфа перезвонил через полчаса и велел прийти к нему, чтобы убедиться в том, что видео будет удалено.

‒ Я знал, что ты меня не подведешь, ‒ Чонин открыл дверь с самодовольной улыбкой.  
Техен закатил глаза, проходя в комнату и садясь за стол, где стоял открытый ноутбук.  
На соседней кровати лежал темноволосый альфа с телефоном в руках. На его появление он никак не отреагировал.

‒ Не бойся, Мѝну нет до нас никакого дела, ‒ предугадал мысли омеги Чонин.  
Сосед громко хмыкнул на реплику парня, не открываясь от смартфона. Лицо альфы показалось Техену смутно знакомым, но обдумывать эту мысль он не стал, возвратив свое внимание к компьютеру. Чонин навис над головой, показательно удаляя несколько файлов.

‒ Все. Это последние копии.  
‒ А на телефоне удалил?  
‒ Ну конечно, ‒ омега для достоверности пролистнул вкладки и кивнул.  
‒ Было приятно иметь с тобой дело, малыш, ‒ альфа провел носом возле шеи омеги. ‒ Жаль, что мой запах так быстро исчез. Может, напоследок развлечемся?

Техен развернулся и ударил Чонина в челюсть. Теперь, наконец-то, можно было отпустить себя и сделать то, о чем омега мечтал.

Голова альфы мотнулась в сторону, из губы закапала кровь.  
‒ Еще раз подойдешь ко мне, убью, ‒ щедро пообещал омега, вставая. 

Альфа-сосед одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец. Техен улыбнулся и отправился к себе. Нужно было подготовиться к встрече с друзьями.  
***  
‒ Ты чего такой довольный? ‒ подал Техену тарелку с клубничным тортом Сокджин.  
‒ Рождество же, ‒ тут же запихнул себе в рот кусочек выпечки омега. ‒ Ты так вкусно готовишь, я готов ради твоей стряпни на все.  
‒ Что есть, то есть, ‒ пропел парень. ‒ Оставь немного и для моего альфы.  
‒ Еще чего. Он может есть твою еду каждый день, в отличие от меня.  
‒ Неправда, в обычные дни мы питаемся кимбапом и раменом, ‒ раскрыл карты вышедший из ванной Минхван и сразу был заткнут куском этого же торта.  
‒ Кто-то сейчас договорится, ‒ нахмурил брови Сокджин, стирая с пальцев сладкую начинку.  
Техен громко засмеялся. С его друзьями не соскучишься.  
‒ Кстати, вчерашний концерт был офигенным, ‒ перевел тему Сокджин. ‒ Вы оба так круто выступили.  
‒ Это все результат многочасовых тренировок, ‒ сел напротив Техена альфа. ‒ Видел бы ты, как нас гоняли на тренировках.  
‒ Хорошо, что я отказался в нем участвовать, ‒ омега включил музыкальный канал, положив голову на плечо своему парню.  
‒ Слава богу, все закончилось, и теперь можно расслабиться до нового года, ‒ Техен с интересом наблюдал как очередная омежья айдол-группа виляет задницами в коротких шортах, не скрывающих практически ничего. ‒ Где мое вино?  
‒ Там, ‒ указал в сторону кухни Минхван. 

Они буквально полчаса назад обменялись подарками, и пара подарила ему бутылку красного вина, а также вязаный свитер с изображением собаки. Техен же купил им набор кухонных ножей (об этом парня ненавязчиво попросил сам Сокджин) и букет из двенадцати видов чая.

Находясь в кругу близких людей, Техен чувствовал их поддержку и заботу, что давало ему силы жить дальше. С тоской он подумал о том, где сейчас Чанель и чем занимается в эту минуту. Может также сидит дома, поедая вкусную еду? Или гостит у родителей? А может он соблазняет очередного наивного омегу, пытаясь залезть ему в штаны?

Техен постарался не развивать свою буйную фантазию дальше и налил себе вина. Альфа помог ему и… Черт! Техен даже не поблагодарил его. Он точно дурак!

Омега вытащил телефон из кармана и набрал сообщение: «Спасибо огромное за твою помощь. Я обязательно тебе все верну». И вдогонку послал еще одно: «С Рождеством тебя!»  
Техен отхлебнул большой глоток вина и отправился в гостиную. Теперь его совесть была чиста.

Оставшийся на ночь в доме Сокджина и Минхвана Техен лишь на следующее утро обнаружил ответ: «И тебя с Рождеством, Техена».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сумма стипендии, а также расходы, которые несут корейские студенты, весьма условны.


	16. Ким Тэхен

**Хочу помочь тебе, но нет сил.  
Ненавижу себя за это…  
Удивительно, я не думал,  
что этот день когда-нибудь настанет.  
Из-за своего эгоизма не видел, как ты дорог мне...  
Russian translation lyrics by G-Dragon «1 Year Station»**

 

После Рождества снова пришлось выйти на учебу. Техен ничуть не был этим опечален. Он с радостью шел на пары, готовился к семинарам и практическим отработкам, даже помогал нескольким одногруппникам при выполнении проверочных. Здраво рассудив, что искать работу для возвращения денег Чанелю следует в следующем году, до которого оставалось всего ничего, омега позволил себе наслаждаться обычными, университетскими буднями.

«Нам надо поговорить. Приезжай ко мне, это очень важно». Техен как раз заканчивал печатать реферат, когда увидел это сообщение. Что от него понадобилось Чанелю в десять вечера? Неужели захотел, чтобы Техен вернул долг? Нет, не может такого быть. Он не стал бы…

Не придя к единому мнению, Техен впопыхах залез в джинсы, толстовку, сверху накинув куртку, и поспешил вниз. Чанель расщедрился и даже вызвал ему такси, что усиливало тревогу парня по поводу цели своего визита.

После того рождественского поздравления они не списывались пять дней, хотя омега каждый день вспоминал об альфе, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове те несколько счастливых месяцев, проведенных вместе.

Сейчас, сидя на заднем сидении, он почему-то думал о том, что возможно Чанель решил предпринять первый шаг на пути к их примирению. Техен сложил руки в молитве и закрыл глаза, загадывая предновогоднее желание. Он просто хотел быть вместе с истинным.

Подъехав к дому, омега вытащил кошелек, чтобы расплатиться, однако таксист сухо оповестил, что оплата была произведена заранее. Это укрепило его мысли о том, что все будет хорошо.

Техен в нетерпении нажал на кнопку домофона, и хриплый голос альфы впустил его в подъезд. Наконец, лифт довез того до двери, которая была приоткрыта.

В квартире стояла звенящая тишина. Омега быстро разделся, проходя в гостиную.  
Чанель стоял возле балкона, задумчиво смотря в окно. В руке парня был зажат стакан с чем-то алкогольным.

‒ Присаживайся, ‒ не оборачиваясь, сказал альфа.  
Техен сел на диван, жадно впитывая в себя каждую черту парня. Растрепанные волосы, небрежно отвернутый воротник бордовой рубашки, длинные, чуть расставленные в стороны ноги, обтянутые темно-коричневыми брюками.

На столике омега заметил ополовиненную бутылку коньяка и надкушенные рисовые шарики. Раньше Чанель никогда не пил, но раз начал, то случилось действительно что-то серьезное.

Техен терпеливо ждал, когда альфа объяснит, зачем вырвал его из постели в предновогоднюю ночь.  
‒ Я знаю правду, ‒ Чанель, наконец, повернулся, и Техен увидел, что лицо альфы осунулось. Под глазами залегли темные мешки, а сами глаза стали воспаленными. ‒ Обо всем.  
‒ О чем ты? ‒ Техена бросило в жар. Он нервно провел вспотевшими ладонями по обивке дивана.

‒ Давай начнем сначала. Вернее, с самого конца, ‒ горестно усмехнулся альфа, махом допив содержимое стакана. ‒ Когда ты рассказал мне, что кто-то шантажирует тебя секс-видео, то я конечно не поверил. Думал, что ты лжешь мне, чтобы срубить денег. Хотя странно требовать от меня что-то спустя столько времени, но… В общем, я проследил за тобой и увидел того альфу, которым от тебя пахло в прошлый раз. Тогда я заподозрил, что он может быть как-то причастен к этой истории.  
На следующий день я попросил сотрудников службы безопасности нашей компании пробить информацию об этом субъекте.

Губы альфы при упоминании Чонина скривились. Техен смотрел на Чанеля, затаив дыхание.  
‒ В результате ко мне попала очень «увлекательная» переписка Кима с неким Ли Джунхеном. И то, о чем они общались, касалось тебя, ‒ Чанель присел на край дивана, опустив глаза вниз. Сгорбившись, он с силой вцепился в волосы на затылке.

Техен прикрыл рот руками, пытаясь сдержать прорывающуюся истерику. Он не должен был узнать обо всем таким образом. Почему сейчас?!

‒ Этот Ли подробно написал, что сделал на той вечеринке два года назад, ‒ тихим, срывающимся голосом продолжал альфа. ‒ Как отправил смс с твоего номера на мой, чтобы я сорвался туда. Как подсыпал тебе какие-то наркотики и изнасиловал, а потом снял то чертово видео. Если бы я только знал…

Техен не выдержал. К глазам подступили слезы, остановить которые он был не в силах. Из горла вырывались судорожные всхлипы.  
‒ Техена, ‒ Чанель тут же оказался рядом, обняв рыдающего омегу.

Тот прижался к груди альфы, вдыхая любимый запах и вытаскивая наружу скопившуюся и разрывающую его на части боль.  
‒ Я так виноват. Мне нет прощения. Нужно было верить тебе, ‒ шептал Чанель, поглаживая омегу по спине. ‒ Прости меня. Прости, если сможешь.

Сколько они так просидели, омега не помнил. Слезы, наконец, перестали душить, и он понемногу успокоился. Чанель налил ему воды и принес из кухни салфеток.  
‒ Прости, что заставил тебя слушать об этом, но я хочу рассказать дальше. Ты позволишь? ‒ встревожено спросил парень, когда Техен окончательно пришел в себя.  
‒ Да, ‒ просто ответил он.

Омега чувствовал странное облегчение от того, что альфа узнал о случившемся. Стены, воздвигнутые недопониманием, обидой, гордостью и предательством, рухнули.  
‒ После того, как мне передали эти записи, я ощутил такую злость, что хотел сразу же убить обоих. Но потом передумал и решил дать им довести свой шантаж до конца. Поэтому я перевел деньги на твой счет, а потом сообщил обо всем в полицию.  
‒ Что? Как?  
‒ Я сказал, что моего друга шантажируют и требуют крупную сумму денег. Конечно, без помощи знакомых отца мне никто бы не поверил, но с имеющимися доказательствами (переписка и перевод денег на счет Кима) они начали проверку. Ким Чонину уже предъявлено официальное обвинение, а Ли Джунхен пойдет в качестве соучастника, так что им обоим грозит внушительный срок.  
‒ Я не знаю, что сказать. Чанель, это… ‒ в ступоре прошептал омега.  
‒ Я должен был наказать их. Ради тебя, ‒ Чанель робко улыбнулся и налил себе еще коньяка.  
‒ Спасибо, ‒ Техен сплел между собой руки, ставшие неожиданно холодными.  
‒ Пойдем со мной, пожалуйста, ‒ встал напротив него альфа, протянув вперед руку. ‒ Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Техен поднял глаза на парня. Чанель больше не походил на того заносчивого и веселого красавчика, которого он привык наблюдать в университете. Вместо него стоял измученный, бледный парень, с надеждой смотрящий в глаза омеги.

Техен вложил ладонь в его руку и позволил альфе отвести себя на балкон. Чанель накинул на него кофту, предусмотрительно взятую из шкафа, и облокотился на подоконник.  
‒ Посмотри наверх.

Техен поднял голову, невольно охнув. Россыпь звезд ярким мерцанием выделялась в ночном небе. Обычно их трудно было увидеть из-за туч, но сегодня небо было чистым.

‒ Очень красиво, ‒ восхищенно произнес Техен, тыкая пальцем вверх. ‒ Это же Сириус там?  
‒ Не знаю, я в этом не эксперт, ‒ засмеялся альфа. ‒ Посмотри немного левее. Видишь? Это большая медведица. Я запомнил это созвездие еще с детства. Папа часто показывал мне его и другие звезды, но запомнилось только оно.  
‒ Эх, не стать тебе великим астрономом, ‒ подначил Техен парня.  
‒ Это точно, ‒ зашел за спину омеги Чанель. ‒ Можно я обниму тебя?

Техен рассеянно пожал плечами. Сегодняшняя ночь была полна потрясений. Он не мог понять, что делать и как себя вести, но действия альфы не вызывали отторжения. Ему впервые за долгое время было спокойно.

Руки парня обвили талию, а подбородок устроился на макушке. Техен завозился, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях истинного.

‒ Я часто мечтал постоять с тобой так. Любоваться звездами, болтать о пустяках, ‒ вздохнул парень. ‒ Вдыхать твой запах и ни о чем не думать.  
Техен положил руки поверх альфьих и сжал их.

‒ Мы столько времени потеряли, пытаясь сделать друг другу как можно больнее. Прости за то, что не защитил тебя, не уберег, не был рядом, когда был так нужен.  
‒ Чанель… Не нужно думать об этом. Я все понимаю…  
‒ Нет, не понимаешь. Я все испортил, был таким ублюдком. Увидев тебя там, под этим альфой… Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты был под стимуляторами.  
‒ Если бы я был на твоем месте, то тоже не поверил бы. Мы оба совершили много ошибок. Пожалуйста, давай сейчас не будем об этом говорить.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ Техен почувствовал, как губы альфы тихонько коснулись его волос. ‒ Знаешь, я приготовил тебе подарок на Новый год. Его доставят завтра.  
‒ Ты уже сделал мне подарок. Эти мерзавцы, наконец, получат по заслугам.  
‒ Не сомневайся, тебе больше никто не причинит вреда, ‒ прошептал альфа и тихо добавил. ‒ Даже я.

Техен откинулся на грудь Чанеля. Он не хотел разрывать их уютного молчания и думать о проблемах, с которыми им придется бороться, чтобы снова научиться быть вместе. Но он был уверен, что у них получится.

‒ Пойдем, ты уже весь замерз, ‒ альфа вывел их обратно и включил ночную лампу.  
Техен снова сел на диван, доставая телефон. На часах была половина первого ночи.  
‒ Уже поздно, в общежитие ты не попадешь, так что я прошу тебя остаться у меня. Я постелю тебе в гостевой.

Техен замер. Ему стало обидно, что Чанель не позвал его в свою спальню, но он понимал, что еще слишком рано для таких действий. Они оба не готовы. Мост взаимопонимания, проложенный ими, пока очень тонок и хрупок.

Омега кивнул и направился в ванную, чтобы освежиться и привести в порядок мысли. Чанель принес Техену футболку и шорты для переодевания, аккуратно сложив на кровати. Дав омеге время сменить одежду, альфа пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

Техен лег на кровать и мгновенно забылся сном.  
***  
Утром омега встал рано. Ему нужно было забежать в общежитие за вещами, а затем идти на занятия.

Чанель предложил ему позавтракать, но он отказался.  
‒ Тебе разве не нужно на занятия? ‒ уточнил Техен, увидев, что Чанель не спешил собираться.  
‒ У меня пары после обеда, ‒ лицо парня по-прежнему было болезненным, будто он и вовсе не ложился. ‒ Хочешь, подвезу тебя?  
‒ Давай, ‒ сразу согласился омега.

Возможность побыть с альфой еще немного отозвалась учащенным сердцебиением. Похороненные в глубине души чувства начинали возрождаться, и противиться этому Техен не желал.

Всю дорогу Чанель был молчалив, изредка бросая на него непонятные взгляды. Такое стремительное возобновление их отношений выбивало из колеи не только его самого, но и альфу. Техен решил воздержаться от ненужных расспросов.

Прежде чем выйти из машины, Чанель сжал его в объятиях и долго водил рукой по спине. Техен вдыхал терпкие ноты запаха пары, пытаясь надышаться впрок.

‒ Ну чего ты? ‒ шутливо потрепал его по щекам омега, когда они оторвались друг от друга. ‒ Я же не навсегда ухожу.  
‒ Знаю. Просто не хочу тебя отпускать, ‒ улыбка альфы показалась Техену слишком вымученной, но он списал это на недосып. ‒ Беги уже.  
‒ До встречи, ‒ Техен крепко сжал ладонь парня и вышел.

Весь день у Техена не сходила улыбка с лица. Преподавателей он почти не слушал, рассеянно водя ручкой по бумаге. Сокджин заметил странное поведение друга, начав медленную осаду крепости омеги. К концу второй пары Техен сдался и рассказал Сокджину о случившимся с ним за последние дни.

‒ Почему я узнаю о всех твоих неприятностях только тогда, когда они заканчиваются? Ты не доверяешь мне?  
‒ Ты что Сокджина, как ты можешь так говорить! Ты же мой единственный друг. Я люблю тебя и доверяю. Просто…я не хотел тебя тревожить. Где бы ты взял такую сумму денег?  
‒ Мы с Минхваном заняли бы у родителей. Да нашли бы, как ты не понимаешь! Мне больно от того, что ты не желаешь делиться со мной своими проблемами.  
‒ Прости меня.  
Сокджин покачал головой.  
‒ Давай в качестве извинения я куплю тебе большую чашку кофе! И чизкейк!  
‒ Ты хочешь купить мое прощение за еду? Это так низко... но я согласен, ‒ улыбнулся парень.

Техен взял его за руку и повел в сторону кафе. Уже через полчаса друзья вместе смеялись над студенческими сплетнями и уплетали принесенную еду. Все-таки Сокджин был отходчивым парнем и не мог долго злиться на омегу.

Техен был так рад, что Сокджин простил его, что не удержался и сфотографировал их. Омеги корчили рожицы, высовывали языки и дурачились на камеру. Одну из фотографий, где Техен вышел особенно милым, он отослал Чанелю в фейсбук. Под иконкой альфы стояло, что он был в сети вчера вечером. Техен знал, что сейчас альфа на парах, поэтому не стал писать ему что-то еще.

Весь день Техен ждал ответа, но его все не было. Эту новогоднюю ночь он мечтал провести рядом с Чанелем. Номер почему-то оказался недоступным.

Звонок раздался неожиданно. Техен подпрыгнул на постели и приложил трубку к уху.  
Выяснилось, что на посту охраны омегу ждал курьер. Техену вручили большую синюю коробку, украшенную бантом, тонкий белый конверт и попросили расписаться. Да! Чанель же говорил что-то про подарок.

Внутри Техен обнаружил забавного плюшевого пса. Туловище собаки было белым, а пятна возле глаз, нос, торчащие уши и хвост черными. На шее животного находился ошейник с жетоном в форме кости, на котором было выгравировано имя Пака.

Омега прыснул. Шутку про сходство альфы с собакой он оценил. Потискав немного игрушку, Техен добрался до письма.

**Далее включаем 2NE1 - 안녕 (GOODBYE) (практически идеально попадает в смысл письма)**

«С наступающим Новым годом, Техени!  
Тебе понравился мой подарок? Я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя осталось какое-нибудь напоминание обо мне, пока…

Пока ты читаешь это письмо, я лечу в самолете. Мне очень жаль покидать тебя так, но сказать об этом лично я просто не смог.

Родители уже давно уговаривали меня пройти курс обучения в США. Поскольку я стану приемником отца, эти знания очень помогут в дальнейшем. Я долго не решался уехать, но теперь… Все, что с тобой, нет, с нами случилось…

Я так сильно виноват перед тобой. Прости меня. Я знаю, что этих слов будет недостаточно, но очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь сделать это.

Я был эгоистом, не хотел ничего слышать и видеть, отказался от тебя и не смог предотвратить... Если бы ты мог представить, как сильно я ненавижу себя за это. Мое сердце разрывается на части. Моя вина пожирает меня изнутри, и что с этим делать, я не знаю.

Только потеряв тебя, я осознал, что ближе и роднее, чем ты у меня никого нет. Теперь мне нужно уйти, потому что сделать тебя счастливым у меня не получилось.

Вчера был мой самый счастливый день за последние два года… потому что ты был со мной. Спасибо, что выслушал, позволил обниматься себя и просто находиться рядом. Я всегда буду помнить об этом.

Знаешь, даже когда я говорил тебе кучу обидных слов, бесился от того, что ты спишь со всеми, кроме меня, и в отместку трахался с другими, я все равно думал только о тебе. Мне очень стыдно за свое поведение, поверь, но былого не вернешь. И это ляжет еще одним грузом в копилку моей вины.

Возможно, вдали от тебя я смогу обдумать свои поступки и попытаюсь стать лучше. Я хочу измениться ради тебя. Стать тем альфой, которым мой истинный будет гордиться.  
Моя поездка рассчитана на семь месяцев. И если после ее окончания ты все еще захочешь быть с таким альфой как я… решать только тебе.

Я буду думать о тебе каждый день, ведь ты тот, кто подарил мне самое ценное, что может быть, свою любовь, которую я безжалостно растоптал.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал из-за меня. Я недостоин этого. Пожалуйста, живи своей жизнью и радуйся каждому ее мгновению.

Я люблю тебя, Ким Техен. Прости.  
Твой глупый Пак Чанель».

‒ Ты не глупый, ты полнейший кретин, Пак Чанель, ‒ Техен лег на кровать и громко зарыдал, сжимая подаренную собаку в руках.

Ты хотел быть счастливым, Техен? Не в этой жизни.

***подарок Чанеля:  
  



End file.
